Crazy's rescue mission
by sevangel
Summary: When River has to rescue some of the crew, a secret she's been hiding comes out. As a result, there's only one person left on Serenity that she trusts, a man they call Jayne.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Crazy's rescue mission

Author: Sevangel

Rating: PG-13

FYI: This is something I kind of drabbled out while watching Roseanne. In my head, it takes place after 'The message' but before 'Heart of Gold'. Decided to post this part to see if I should keep writing this or just trash it. Help, please.

Disclaimer: not mine

-

"How ya doin, Zoe?" Mal groans out.

"Not good." Zoe whispers. "I'm startin to lose feelin in my arm. How bout you?"

"Bout the same." Mal answers. "Jayne?"

"I got ruttin shot in the leg, again, kidnapped by a bunch of low-life bastards, and I'm bout to die, all over some gorram dolls." Jayne growls. "How do ya think I'm doin?"

"I just wanted to know if ya can walk?" Mal replies.

"Probably, but it ain't gonna matter much since we're chained to this gorram wall." Jayne answers.

"Yeah." Mal agrees.

It should have been a normal, decently safe run. Instead, they were ambushed all over some bobble-head dolls. They managed to take a few of the bastards down but it wasn't enough. In the end, Jayne got shot in the leg and him and Zoe each took a bullet in the arm.

"Sir." Zoe says. "I'm startin to think there's somethin in those dolls."

"I'm startin to agree." Mal says. "When we get outa this, remind me to kill Badger."

"Don't think we're gettin out of this one." Jayne replies. "Crew probably don't even realize we're in trouble yet. Sides, even if'n they have, who's gonna come and get us out?"

"Don't know." Mal mutters. "They rescued me once."

"But they had me and Jayne." Zoe replies. "Don't think they can do it on their own."

Mal opens his mouth when something falls from the ceiling. "Think we might not have to worry bout them killing us; think the buildings falling down."

A few seconds after the vent hits the ground, something else falls. At first it's just a rustle of fabric and it takes Mal a few seconds to realize what or rather who it is.

"River?" Mal mutters in shock.

"Captain, Jayne, Zoe." River greets them each. "You've been shot."

"Yeah." Mal agrees, still in shock. "What the gorram hell are ya doin here?"

"Rescuing you guys." River answers as though it's completely obvious.

"Told ya they would." Mal smirks at Jayne and Zoe. "Where's the rest of the crew? And why the gorram hell did they send ya in?"

"They're at home." River answers.

"They sent ya alone?" Mal shrieks.

River just rolls her eyes at him. "Yes, Simon handed me a gun, patted me on the head and told me to go rescue you three."

"They don't know you're here?" Zoe questions.

"I had another bad episode, threw a plate at Simon, and ran out of the room." River explains. "They think I'm hiding."

"Ya faked a fit so's ya could come rescue us?" Jayne questions. "Why didn't ya just get them to help ya?"

"They aren't meant to be in a firefight." River answers. "The only one who can shoot decently is preacherman and he won't shoot to kill."

"And ya will?" Mal questions. "Ya ain't nothin but a girl, River. Ya don't even know how to use a gun."

She doesn't answer him; just stares at him evenly. Mal stares back and catches three of the men coming into the room out of the corner of his eye. He opens his mouth to warn her when she raises her right arm behind her, a pistol clenched in her hand.

"You have 5 seconds to drop your weapons or I will put a bullet between your eyes." River warns, turning her head around to glance at them for a second.

"Girl, ya ain't gonna be able to drop all three of em fore they drop ya." Jayne warns.

The men behind her laugh, not at all intimidated by the small girl holding a gun at them.

"Five, four, three." River starts counting down. "Two, one." The room goes quiet when she reaches one. River closes her eyes, still facing the Serenity group, and pulls off three shots. Three bodies hit the ground with a thud.

"I warned them." River states.

"Cao ni zuxian shi ba dai." Mal mutters in complete shock.

"How the gorram hell?" Jayne whispers.

River ignores them and walks over to the bodies and uses her boot to push one over onto his back. Digging into his pockets, she pulls out a set of keys and a knife. She walks back over to the chained up group and stops in front of Jayne. Holding the knife up, she cuts off the bottom portion of her dress. She then kneels down next to Jayne's injured leg and reaches out to grab it.

"What the gorram hell do ya think ya're doin?" Jayne growls, trying to pull his leg back.

"Need to wrap your leg." River answers, grabbing his foot and pulling his leg towards her. "Need help with the escape; Captain and Zoe can't even raise their arms to shoot a gun. Need you." She wraps his leg tightly with torn part of her dress before unlocking his cuffs. She then moves over to quickly unlock the cuffs holding Mal and Zoe to the wall.

Jayne starts to stand up slowly when River comes back over and helps him up. She hands him the gun she just used and then turns to Mal. "Captain, we have to go now; the rest heard the shots and are coming. I'll take point with Jayne and you two stay behind us." River orders.

"What one gorram second…." Mal starts. River reaches out and pokes him gently in the arm. He lets ou a painful moan. "Gorramit, what the hell was that for?" Mal growls.

"Prove my point." River answers. "You can't defend yourselves against guns right now. I can." She doesn't wait for him to respond, she just walks towards the exit. Jayne grinds his teeth but follows her, Mal and Zoe right behind him.

They walk down a hallway for a few seconds when River comes to a stop, placing her hand on Jayne's chest to get him to stop. He starts to ask what she's doing when she reaches down to unbuckle his belt and pull it off. "Stay against the wall." River orders. They all glare at her but follow her orders.

"We're gonna have a talk bout ya bossin me around." Mal growls from against the wall.

River nods at him before literally climbing up the wall to straddle the width of the hallway. She uses her legs to hold her up and loops the belt with her hands. A few seconds later, they can hear a man coming down the hall. He walks through the doorway and stops when he sees Mal, Zoe, and Jayne leaning against the wall. He starts to raise his gun when River wraps the belt around his neck and pulls it tight.

"Drop the gun or I'll snap your neck." River calmly says.

The man doesn't immediately obey and she tightens the belt, cutting off his air supply. He drops the gun with a gasp and his hands start to scrape at the belt.

"Jayne, we need the badge out of pocket to get out of the building. You guys can't get out the way I came in." River states. Jayne walks over to the guy and pulls the badge out of his pocket. River tightens the belt a little more and the man passes out. She drops his body and flips down to land on her feet. She removes the belt from his neck and hands it back to Jayne.

"Anymore comin?" Jayne questions as he stuffs his belt into his pocket.

"Not yet; they're all outside." River answers.

River leads them through the building without further incident. When she reaches the door, she holds out her hand and Jayne drops the badge into it. Sliding it through the reader, she presses five numbers and the door swings open.

"I'll distract them; you guys get to the mule." River orders.

Before Mal can argue, she runs through the front door and out into the open space. They follow her as quickly as they can move, which isn't that fast seeing how all three of them are injured.

"She's gonna get shot." Jayne growls.

"Gorramit." Mal growls. They watch as River dives between two men and then jumps up to kick them both in the face. One man tries to shoot her from behind. She dunks down and pulls another guy in front of her to use as a shield. She pushes his body aside and kicks the gun out of her attackers hand and then kicks him across the face, knocking him out.

"Think she's got it." Zoe comments. "We best get to the mule. I think it's over there." She doesn't wait for them to follow, she just slowly walks towards the mule. The gunshot wound wouldn't normally be that bad but they'd be sitting in that building bleeding for over an hour.

"Zoe, ya gonna make it?" Mal questions from behind her.

"Hope so." Zoe answers. "Be pretty sad if she rescued us and then I went and bled to death."

Zoe manages to crawl into the back seat of the mule, leaving the driving to someone else. Mal starts to get into the driver's seat when River comes up behind him. "I'll drive, you're close to passing out."

Mal nods gratefully and crawls into the back seat with Zoe. Jayne jumps into the front seat, wincing when his leg hits the ground.

"Be ready." River tells Jayne. "There's a couple left."

She starts the mule up and drives it away from the warehouse. Serenity is only about a 10 minute drive from the warehouse and River pushes the mule as fast as it'll go. She watches as Jayne shoots a couple of men on the way out. Jayne's leg is hurt but he hasn't lost as much blood as Zoe or Mal. Zoe's wound was the worst; it's bled too much. She will need a transfusion. Mal's is bad but not as bad as Zoe's.

River reaches down and grabs the com. "Wash, need Simon to get the infirmary ready." River says over the com. "Zoe's going to need blood, about a pint or so."

"River?" Wash questions back. "What the hell…..what's going on?"

"Just have Simon get the infirmary ready." River replies. "We'll be there in a few minutes." She cuts off the connection and grits her teeth. A stray bullet got her, right in side. It's just a scratch but she doesn't want anyone to know yet.

They arrive on Serenity a few minutes later and see the entire crew standing by the bay doors. River parks the mule and barely gets it turned off when everyone is yelling.

"Mei-mei, what….how are you with them?" Simon questions.

"Not important now." River answers. "Zoe needs help; she's lost too much blood."

"She's right." Mal groans from the back seat. "Wash, get us off this planet. The rest of ya help us to the infirmary."

Wash looks at his wife and opens his mouth to argue. "Husband, you heard the captain. We need off this planet in case they send folk after us. I'll be fine."

Wash nods and then runs towards the bridge.

Book and Simon reach into the mule to help Zoe and Mal out. It's a bit of a struggle and Inara and Kaylee have to come and help support them. When they finally make it to the infirmary, Mal points to Zoe. "Her first; she's worse off."

Simon pulls on a pair of gloves and starts to remove the bullet lodged in Zoe's upper arm.

River walks into the infirmary and grabs a portable first-aide kit and carries it out of the room. She walks into the mess where Jayne is sitting, with his injured leg propped up on a chair. Sitting the kit on the table, she sits down beside his leg.

"Whadda ya doin?" Jayne questions.

"Fixing your leg." River answers. "Simon will be a while; he has to finish fixing Zoe and then Mal."

She examines his leg for a few seconds before looking up at him. "I'm going to have to cut your pants off." River tells him.

"Just do it." Jayne growls.

She grabs a pair of scissors out of the kit and cuts up the bottom of his pants to his knee. Then she cuts the fabric around his knee and gently pulls it off. The lower part of his leg is covered in blood. She moves over the sink and rinses off a towel before moving back to the chair and cleaning the blood off his leg. She pulls out some pre-prepped peroxide pads and gently cleans the wound. He hisses between his teeth but doesn't say anything. She uses a bottle of liquid sealant to close the wound and then starts to wrap it.

"Girl, ya okay?" Jayne questions when he feels a tear hit his leg.

"Fine." River whispers. She finishes wrapping his leg before looking up at him. Her eyes are filled with tears and she's white as a ghost. "Excuse me." River whispers. She moves over to the sink and bends over to throw up in it.

Jayne watches her for a second before standing up and limping over to one of the cabinets. He grabs a glass and a bottle of whiskey and moves back to the table. He pours half a glass of whiskey and then downs it. Pouring some more into the glass, he holds it out to River, who is now sitting in a chair.

"Here." Jayne growls. "It'll help."

River takes the glass and sips at the whiskey for a second before downing it. "It's gross." River says, making a face.

"Yeah." Jayne agrees. "But it'll help calm your nerves. Is it always this way for ya?"

"Yes." River answers. "Why I don't look; it's worse when I have to watch them die."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Reactions & Fear

Series: Crazy's rescue mission

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: PG-13

FYI: I'm still completely unsure bout this, don't know if I'll continue. Got some comments bout River sounding too sane and forgot to mention in the first part that she would be. This whole idea came about when I was thinking about how the crew would react to a mostly sane but deadly River. If she got better but they had to learn what she's done and how they would react. So, like the last one, keep going or trash it.

-

Jayne stares at her for a few seconds before pouring another shot and downing it. She ain't as insane as they all think she is, her reaction just showed it. She knew exactly what she was doin and what it would do to her.

"What's wrong?" Jayne questions when he sees her wince.

"Got a scratch." River answers. She touches her left side and then holds her fingers in the air; they're covered in blood.

"Why didn't ya ruttin say somethin?" Jayne growls.

"Not important, just a scratch." River replies. She starts to dig through the kit when he reaches out and grabs it.

"C'mere." Jayne grunts.

River stands up and walks over to him to stand between his spread legs, being careful not to hit his injured one.

Jayne turns her sideways and grabs her dress. Placing a finger where the bullet entered, he rips her dress apart so that her skin is showing. Grabbing the towel, he cleans the blood off her skin. It's a clean shot so he don't have to worry bout tryin to dig out a bullet. He uses some of the peroxide pads to clean the wound and then bandages it.

"There." Jayne grunts.

"Thank you, Jayne." River replies. "They'll be up here in a few minutes to talk about what happened; I'm going to go change."

Jayne starts to ask her how she knows that but realizes he don't really wanna know. He watches her walk out of the room and sure enough, bout 10 minutes later the rest of the crew comes walkin into the mess.

"Jayne, Mal said you were shot in the leg." Simon says, walking over to the merc. "If you'll follow me down to the infirmary, I'll patch it."

"No need, doc." Jayne says. "Your sister done did."

"What?" Simon questions. He bends over to examine the merc's wounded leg. "She did this?"

"Yep." Jayne replies.

"Alright, it's nice and all that River is fixing Jayne instead of hurting him," Wash says, "but I'd like to know what the hell happened. How did she end up with you guys? Last time we seen her, she was throwing things and then running out of the room to hide."

"That was all fake." Jayne comments.

"Fake?" Simon questions.

"Why don't ya all sit down and we'll discuss this." Mal orders.

"Mal, I think you should go to bed, Zoe too." Simon suggests.

"We're fine, doc." Mal replies. "Ya done bandaged us up; we've done runs after gettin shot, a little conversation ain't gonna hurt us."

"Alright, but if I feel that you're overexerting yourselves, I'm going to have to insist on you both going to bed." Simon replies.

"What's with ya Tam's and bossin me round?" Mal mutters. "Did everyone here forget I'm the gorram captain on this ship; I don't take orders, I give them."

"And I'm your doctor." Simon argues. "I know what's best for your health."

"Fine doc." Mal agrees. "If we start to feel like death's knockin, we'll let ya know."

"Thank you." Simon replies. He takes his seat and waits for the rest of the crew to sit down before turning back to Jayne. "What do you mean, fake?"

"She faked that gorram fit." Jayne answers.

"How do you know that?" Simon asks.

"She told us." Mal answers. "This is right before she shot 3 men between the eyes with her back turned."

Simon's jaw drops and it takes a few moments before he can say anything. "She killed someone?"

"Three someone's that we saw." Zoe comments. "She mighta killed more while we was escaping, don't really know."

"I don't……are you sure?" Simon asks, disbelieving.

"It's a scene I ain't gonna soon forget." Mal comments. "I ain't ever seen someone shoot like that. I also ain't seen too many people so untouched after takin a life."

"Yeah." Zoe agrees. "We may shoot people but she warned them before killing them and then acted like it was nothing."

"She might not have realized." Simon says. "She might have thought it was a game."

"She realized." Jayne argues. "She knew what she was doin and she knew it weren't a game. And she was affected by it."

"How do you know that Jayne?" Mal questions.

"Done watched her throw up and cry bout it." Jayne answers. "She just waited till it was over b'fore reactin to it."

"She threw up?" Simon questions. "I should give her something; she's probably having another episode."

"Ain't a fit doc, she's dealin with takin a life." Jayne argues. "She still gets the shakes after killin someone."

"Shakes?" Book questions. "How do you know this?"

"We're the same." River answers, walking into the room. Everyone but Jayne jumps with her quiet entrance. "Two sides of the same coin."

"Mei-mei, what do you mean?" Simon questions. "Who's the same?"

"Me and Jayne." River answers.

"How?" Mal asks.

"We're both killers." River says evenly.

Simon starts to protest but nothing intelligible comes out.

"Now, River, just cause ya killed some folk, don't make ya nothin like Jayne." Mal argues. "He's a trained merc. Ya've just done it this one time."

"Go ahead, Kaylee." River says. "It's okay; you wanted to tell them a while ago but didn't."

"Tell us what?" Mal replies. "Kaylee, ya got somethin to say?"

"It happened back when Niska took ya two." Kaylee whispers.

"What's that have to do with anything?" Simon questions. "River wasn't even in that fight."

"Tried to stay away." River says. "But Kaylee's fear was too much. She should have never been there; she's not meant for that kind of life."

"I have to agree." Mal says. "I don't like the thought of Kaylee usin a gun, for any reason. Still don't get what this has to do with you though."

"I got pinned down by 3 guys." Kaylee answers. "I couldn't do….then River came up and took one look. They was spread out and had some cover. She only looked for a second and then closed her eyes and killed em."

"Ya shoulda told me." Mal growls.

"I know." Kaylee whispers. "But she's my friend and I was afraid of what ya do."

"Her eyes were closed?" Simon questions.

"Yep." Kaylee answers.

"You shouldn't of left her." River says. "You were supposed to hold that line but you left her alone."

"I'm confused." Wash says.

"You want to know why I'm not sounding crazy." River states.

"Uh..yeah." Wash replies, startled that she knew what he wanted to know. "A few days ago you were rubbing soup in our hair and now you're sounding all sane."

"He's right." Simon agrees. "When did the drugs start working?"

"They haven't." River replies. "They never really did anything but you felt better giving them to me so I didn't say anything."

"Ya sayin you've been fakin this whole 'crazy' thing?" Mal growls.

"Not at first." River answers. "When I first got here I was crazy but I've been able to start piecing myself back together."

"Why did you pretend?" Simon questions, hurt. "Was it a game?"

"No, Simon." River replies. "You weren't ready to know what I am; you still aren't. But I had no choice."

"No choice about what?" Zoe asks.

"About saving you." River answers. "Had I not, we would have all died."

"You don't know that." Mal answers.

"Yes, I do." River retorts. "The three men I shot were coming to kill you and then they would have taken over Serenity, killed the rest of us, and then junked the boat. I did what I had to."

Everyone stares at her.

"They made ya a reader." Mal states.

"Not on purpose." River answers. "It was a side effect."

"Side effect of what?" Simon asks.

"Making the perfect assassin." River answers. "Gave the training and then removed a part to make it perfect. Enabled the weapon to hear, see, and feel everything."

"That's why they cut into your brain?" Simon asks.

"Yes." River replies. "It's why I don't have to look; I feel everything and know where everyone is standing, what they're doing, how many weapons they have."

"Assassin?" Mal questions. "Ya've killed people? For who?"

"Alliance." River answers. "I was their best weapon; they insured that. Spent months perfecting it and millions of credits to insure it."

"How many?" Simon questions, not really wanting to know.

"Don't know." River answers honestly. "I never counted after the first job."

"What was your first job?" Mal asks.

"Former leader for the Independents." River answers. "They wanted to make an example of him. They were able to get me an invitation to his daughter's birthday party. I attended and killed him."

"How old were you?" Mal asks through clenched teeth. He knows who's she talkin bout. Never served with the man himself but word got around bout how he was killed at his daughter's birthday party.

"15."

"Gao yang jong duh goo yang." Mal yells. "Ya were killin people at 15?"

"I didn't have a choice." River replies. "It was either him or they would have taken out the entire party."

"River, you can't be serious." Simon croaks out.

"I am what they made me." River answers. "I didn't want to but they had ways of making me."

"What ways?" Jayne asks.

"At first they used mind control." River explains. "Certain phrases that would result in certain actions. But eventually I was able to fight those. Then they used physical force but that didn't last long; I can handle too much and they didn't want me dead, just controlled. Their last resort was mental torture, making me relive memories and dreams but Simon got me out before it could be tested."

"Mei-mei, we can fix this." Simon protests.

"No we can't." River says. "There's nothing to fix."

"No." Simon whispers.

"Simon, I wish I could change." River replies. "I wish I could be the 14 year sister that you sent away but I can't. She's dead. She died a long time ago. All that remains is a slightly crazy, assassin."

Nobody else says anything; most of the crew is looking everywhere but at River. River watches them and then let's out a hollow laugh.

"It's ironic." River explains when everyone turns to stare at her. "The only person who has a real, legitimate reason to be afraid of me is the only person who understands me."

River looks at them for a few more seconds before walking out of the mess.

"I want her door locked at night." Mal says a few minutes after she's gone. "Kaylee, Inara, Book, and Wash you're not to be alone with her at anytime. No more games little Kaylee, dong ma? Jayne, I want ya keepin an eye on her whenever she's out of her room."

"Alright." Simon agrees.

"Everyone else understand?" Mal asks.

"Yeah, we get it." Jayne replies.

"I don't want her wanderin around this boat alone." Mal orders.

"Sir, what are you going to do?" Zoe questions.

"I'm not sure." Mal answers honestly. "I've got to think on this situation a while. I suggest we all go to bed; it's been a rough day."

Mal doesn't wait for them to respond; he just stands up and leaves the mess. He's got a lot to think on. On one hand, she did save them. But on the other hand, she's been trained to kill, heartlessly. She could be a danger to his crew and he don't like that.

-

"Whadda ya doin, Crazy?" Jayne questions as River walks into the mess. "I ain't seen ya but a couple of times this week. Why ya out of your room?"

"Everyone else is planet side." River answers. She sits down and watches him clean his guns for a few moments. Reaching her hand out, she grabs one of his pistols off the table and breaks it down. She grabs his extra rag and dips it into the grease before cleaning it.

Jayne watches her for a second then turns his attention back to cleanin Vera. "Why ya been stayin in your room?" Jayne questions a few minutes later. "I'd gone stir-crazy locked in a room for that long with only a couple breaks."

"They don't want me out." River answers. "Feel much safer when I'm behind locked doors. Besides, it's not fair for you to have to baby-sit the assassin."

"So ya know bout Mal's new rules?" Jayne questions with a smirk.

"Yes." River answers. "They're all afraid of me."

"No, that ain't true." Jayne lies.

"Yes, it is." River argues. "Kaylee doesn't want to be in the same room with me and when she has to, she stays close to Simon or Inara and won't come near me. Simon won't look at me and if he talks to me, he always pulls on his ear; it's something he does when he's nervous. Inara will give me a fake smile and pick at her nails when she sees me. It's a nervous habit she broke after entering the academy. Book either puts his hands in his pockets or if he has his bible, he holds it in front of himself. Zoe always keeps her eyes on me and the safety off her gun. Wash still acts as if everything is the same but stands close to Zoe. Mal's hand is always on his pistol when I'm in the room."

"I think ya're just seein things." Jayne grunts. He knows they're all a bit afraid of her but don't think it's as bad as she's makin it out to be.

"You'll see." River replies.

He glances at her for a second then returns his attention to his guns.

"What's goin on here?" Mal questions when he walks into the mess and sees River and Jayne cleanin guns. "What's she doin?"

"She can answer for herself." River replies. "She is cleaning a gun; don't worry, Jayne keeps all his ammo in his bunk."

Jayne snickers at her tone and glances up at the crew entering the mess. Kaylee glances at them and then walks to the end of the table and sits down, Inara holding her hand. Inara sits down, glances up at River, and then quickly looks down at her hands clasped on the table. Her finger picks at the skin on her thumbnail.

"Hi Simon." River says.

"Um, hi, River." Simon says. He looks down at her hands and then turns his gaze to Kaylee, his hand tugging at his ear.

"Hey River." Wash says cheerfully. "Hey Jayne."

"Hi." River responds.

Wash drops into his chair, Zoe right beside him.

Book walks into the room and looks around before sitting down beside Kaylee and Inara, his hands in his pockets.

River quickly puts the gun back together and sets in down in front of Jayne before leaving the room.

"Ta ma duh." Jayne says. "She's ruttin right."

"Who's right?" Mal questions.

"Crazy." Jayne answers. "Ya're all ruttin terrified of her."

"What?" Mal shouts. "I ain't afraid."

"Then explain why your hand's still on your gun." Jayne retorts. "And Zoe, why'd ya put the safety off your gun when ya walked in here? Nara's pickin at her nails, Shepard's got his hands in his pockets, Kaylee won't get near her, Wash is hidin behind his wife, and doc won't even look at his own sister, too busy pullin on his ear."

"Not afraid, just cautious." Mal protests.

"If'n she was planning on killin us, we'd all be dead." Jayne says.

"Why ain't ya nervous round her?" Mal questions. "The whole time they've been here ya've done but bitch bout them gettin off, now ya're bein all friendly with her."

"Yeah." Wash agrees. "You're always bringing up how she cut you."

"Guess she's right." Jayne replies. "We're bout the same. Plus, I'm startin to think if'n she wanted me dead when she cut me, I'd be dead. Ya're all treatin her like she's a gorram reaver or somethin."

"We are not." Simon protests.

Jayne ignores him and gathers his guns before walking out of the mess. He drops them off in his bunk and starts to walk back towards the mess to get somethin to eat when he hears someone sobbin. It takes him a few seconds to realize it's Crazy and he almost ignores it when he remembers ain't gonna be no one else checkin on her. He walks to the passenger bunks and stops outside her door.

"Ya hurt yourself?" Jayne questions.

She doesn't answer him, just continues what she was doin. It takes him a few moments to realize what it is.

"What's goin on?" Jayne asks. "Why ya packin your go-se for?"

"I'm leaving." River answers, wiping the tears off her face. "They don't want me here; would sleep better if I were elsewhere."

"Your brother know?" Jayne questions.

She just laughs. "How would he know?" River questions. "He won't come near me."

"Ya gonna tell em?"

"No, you can." River answers.

"Wait one ruttin second, I ain't no messenger." Jayne growls. "Ya wanna leave, ya can tell em yourself."

"I can't." River replies. "I'm barely hanging on; I can't handle seeing the relief in their eyes when I say goodbye. You can handle it."

Jayne mutters under his breath before walking over and picking her up. He throws her over his shoulder, his hands locked around her legs to keep her from kicking him.

"Put me down." River growls.

"No." Jayne replies, walking towards the mess. "Ya can tell em yourself."

River tries to move her legs but he's too strong. She debates on trying to pinch him, but he's too large and her arms aren't long enough to find purchase anywhere painful. With a growl, she digs her teeth into his back, right above his belt.

"Tyen-sah!" Jayne growls. "Did ya just bite me?"

"Yes." River answers. "Put me down."

He ignores her and speeds up until he's in the mess.

"What's goin on?" Mal yells when he sees Jayne carrying River. "She do somethin?"

"No, she didn't do nothin." Jayne growls. "Tell em."

River ignores him and tries to leave the room when Jayne grabs her wrist to keep her in the room.

"Tell us what?" Simon asks.

"She's ruttin leavin." Jayne answers. "She was packin her go-se when I walked by."

"What?" Simon shrieks. "River, what's going on?"

"Do you really care?" River questions. "You would all be happier and feel safer if I wasn't here."

"Now, River…." Mal starts when she cuts him off.

"You sleep with a gun in your hand." River interrupts. "Kaylee has a screwdriver under her pillow and Simon always has a sedative in his pocket. Everyone locks their rooms and avoids me at all costs. What am I supposed to think?"

"River." Simon whispers.

"Simon, look me in the eyes and tell me, if you knew what they were doing, what they made, that you would have still given up your life for me." River says.

Simon's mouth opens but he doesn't say anything.

"There's my answer." River whispers. She wipes tears off her face before turning to Jayne. "On the next run, kill the man wearing red first. Your instincts will be to kill the other but the red one will kill the captain if you don't."

"Whadda ya doin?" Jayne questions. He tries to tighten his hold on her wrist but she shakes him off and runs out of the mess, slamming the door behind her.

Jayne looks at the rest of the crew and then follows her. He sees the flutter of her dress headin for the bay and speeds up. He figures he can stop her before she makes it down the steps. He's wrong. She jumps over the banister to land heavily on the bay floor before running out the bay door into the crowded docking bay of Boros.

He can hear the rest of the crew running up behind him and turns to look at them. "She's gone." Jayne grunts.

-

Chinese translations:

Gao yang jong duh goo yang: Motherless goats of all motherless goats

Ta ma duh: Fuck me blind

Tyen-sah: Goddamn


	3. Chapter 3

Title: 2nd rescue

Series: Crazy's rescue plan

Author: Sevangel

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Not mine

FYI: Thank you for the reviews. I had a huge part of this planned out but didn't know if I was going to keep writing, but your reviews motivated me.

-

"I should be out there, looking for her." Simon says, running his hands through his hair.

"Simon, you can't." Inara replies. "Boros might not be a core planet but there is enough police stationed here to make it too dangerous for you too roam freely."

"Mal let me out earlier." Simon protests.

"That's just cause we was goin to a parts store." Kaylee replies. "It weren't that far from Serenity and besides, he made ya wear some of Wash's clothes, remember?"

"Yes." Simon replies. "It's just…she's my sister, I should be looking for her."

"They'll find her." Kaylee assures him.

"You don't know that." Simon replies. He stands up and starts to pace the length of the mess. River's been gone for 4 hours; Jayne and Mal had taken one half of the town to look through while Wash and Zoe took the other.

"They're very good at this kind of thing." Inara says. "They should be able to find her."

"One would think that, wouldn't they?" Wash comments as he walks into the mess, Zoe, Mal, and Jayne right behind him.

"What are you doing?" Simon questions. "You're supposed to be looking for her."

"We done did, doc." Mal says, sitting down roughly. "We searched every ruttin corner of that gorram town. We couldn't find her."

"I don't think she's going to be found until she wants too." Zoe says.

"And why would she?" Jayne grunts. Simon glares at him but doesn't say anything.

"We're gonna wait until day; it'll be easier to search then." Mal says.

"Though she might not even be here no more." Jayne comments as he sits down.

"What?" Simon questions.

"She coulda jumped ship; she might be halfway to another planet by now." Jayne answers. "That's if'n the cops didn't spot her."

"Jayne." Mal says warningly, although he knows it's true.

"You would just love that." Simon snarls, stopping to stand in front of the merc. "You'd finally get what you wanted; her off the ship, although you're probably disappointed you couldn't cash us in."

"Simon." Kaylee gasps at him.

Jayne stands up, grabs Simon by the front of his shirt, and slams his across the room into the wall. "Don't even ruttin start that go-se." Jayne growls, ignoring Mal and Zoe yellin at him. "I didn't do a gorram thing to make her leave; ya'll did."

"Jayne let him go." Mal orders.

Jayne shoves Simon against the wall again and then lets him go. Simon stumbles to his feet and Kaylee rushes over to help him.

"That wasn't necessary." Zoe reprehends Jayne.

"The hell it weren't." Jayne growls. "I ain't the one that pushed her into runnin away and ya'll know that. She gets tagged by the man and gets sent back to that academy, it'll be ya all's fault."

"We didn't tell her to run away." Mal replies.

"Near nuf." Jayne retorts. "If'n ya would have stopped looking at her like she was bout to slit your throats for five ruttin seconds and treated her like a gorram human being, she might not of left."

"Why are you getting so defensive?" Simon questions. He may agree with what Jayne is saying but doesn't understand why Jayne is saying it.

"Cause ya'll are makin me defend her." Jayne yells. "Sides, I know where she's comin from. I see how ya all look at me; like ya're thinking I'd kill ya if someone paid me enough. I don't bother me no more; hasn't for a long ruttin time. But it bothers her, specially seein how's her own flesh and blood thinks she evil or something like that."

"I don't think she's evil." Simon protests. "I just don't understand how she could do this."

"Ya so gorram dumb its pathetic." Jayne growls. "She didn't wanna do none of it; she was forced too. I chose to be a merc; it's something I made the choice to do. Just like Mal and Zoe decided to join the army, Book decided to be a preacher, ya a doctor, Kaylee chose to be a mechanic on this ship, Nara chose to be a whore, and Wash chose to be a pilot. She didn't choose nothin; it was done to her. But none of ya could get off your gorram high horses long nuf to realize that."

Simon's face turns white and Jayne can tell he's bitin his lip to keep from cryin. Kaylee ain't as strong; a few tears slip down her face.

Jayne starts to walk out of the mess when he stops and turns around to face the crew. "She ruttin dies, it'll be on your heads." Jayne growls before leaving the mess.

The room goes quiet after Jayne's exit except for Kaylee's quiet sobs. Mal looks at Zoe and they both know Jayne's right. River dies or gets taken by the feds it'd be their faults.

"Wash." Mal speaks, breaking the silence. "Want ya to check the cortex to see if the local authorities have contacted any outside Alliance forces."

Wash nods and leaves the mess, not saying a word.

"Kaylee, need ya to check the engine, make sure we're ready for some dangerous flyin." Mal orders. "Doc, get the infirmary ready for any injuries we may get."

"I already did." Simon replies.

"Fine, go with Kaylee, help her as she needs it." Mal says. Kaylee and Simon leave the mess, Simon gripping Kaylee's hand tightly.

"Do you think we'll find her?" Book questions Mal.

"Don't know." Mal answers. "She can hide on this ruttin boat for hours and none of us are able to find her. Boros ain't a big town but it's big enough for her to hide in for a long gorram time. That is if she ain't already left; Jayne was right, she coulda gotten on another boat."

"Mal, you better get up here." Wash says over the intercom.

Mal quickly stands up and runs out of the mess. He meets Kaylee and Simon halfway to the bridge and they follow him. As he climbs the steps leading onto the bridge, he can make out Jayne and Wash's backs, both of them looking at the cortex screen.

"Ya find somethin?" Mal questions Wash, moving to stand beside Jayne.

"Yes." Wash replies. "Nobody's contacted any outside feds but there was something about a conflict."

"Well." Jayne says.

"Bout 3 hours ago, a couple of the local authorties stopped a female walking alone. They asked her for ID and when she didn't have any, they tried to arrest her." Wash explains. "She fought back. She ended up taking down the ones that stopped her plus most of their backup before they were able to subdue her."

"They haven't identified her yet?" Mal questions.

"They haven't had time." Wash answers. "They barely got this offence posted when there was a riot. Apparently, some folk witnessed the fight and protested the cop's actions. They had to dispatch most of their agents to play crowd control."

"That's why that part of town was blocked." Mal comments. "Me and Jayne had a hell of a time getting through one section of town. There were a couple hundred people standin about."

"Think its River?" Wash asks, turning around to look at Mal.

"Yeah." Mal answers. "Say where they took her?"

"She in the prison, far side of town." Wash answers.

"Get blueprints." Mal orders. He turns around to look at Kaylee. "Little Kaylee, I need ya to make a small bomb. Somethin big enough to cause some problems but not hurt no one."

"Okay." Kaylee agrees. She leaves the bridge, mumbling to herself about what she needed.

"Got anything yet?" Mal questions Wash.

"Yeah." Wash answers. "Jail's pretty small and lucky for us, there's roof access. Best plan would be to land one of the shuttles on the roof and go in that way."

"Jayne, weapon up." Mal orders. "Wash, I want you and Kaylee to take the mule into town. Bout half a block from where that riot's goin on, there's a huge fountain. Put the bomb there and be sneaky bout it. Don't blow it until you're a good distance away. Then get Serenity into the air but don't break atmo. Me, Zoe, and Jayne will take the spare shuttle to get River and meet you in the air."

"I want to go." Simon says.

"No." Mal replies. "Ya'd only slow us down. Just be ready to do some doctorin."

Simon glares at Mal but heads down to the infirmary to wait out the rescue.

A few minutes after Simon's gone, Kaylee comes running up to the bridge, a small box held in her hand.

"Finished already?" Mal asks.

"Yep." Kaylee answers. "It'll cause a lot of problems, smoke and the like, but shouldn't be strong enough to hurt no one."

"How do ya blow it?" Mal questions.

"Remote." Kaylee says, pulling it out of her pocket. "It ain't strong, we gotta be within a couple hundred feet of it."

"Shiny." Mal replies. "Wash, ya and Kaylee go now. And be careful."

"Go?" Kaylee asks. "Go where?"

"I'll explain on the way." Wash assures her, taking the box out of her hand.

"Nobody leave the boat, for any reason." Mal orders Simon, Inara, and Book. "Jayne, ya got weapons?"

"Yep." Jayne answers.

"Then let's go."

-

River sits huddled in the corner of a jail cell. She can hear men around her saying vulgar things but blocks it out. She's waiting for the authorties to return so she can make her escape. It's not going to be easy; she doesn't think she can walk. She starts to categorize her injuries and become so distracted by it that she doesn't notice someone open her cell until they're standing right in front of her.

"Crazy, get up." Jayne growls down at her.

"Jayne." River whispers.

"Yeah, it's me." Jayne answers. "Come on, we gotta go; don't have much time."

River nods and slowly starts to stand up when her leg gives out. Jayne reaches out and barely catches her before she hits the ground. "What the hell's a matter with ya?" Jayne questions.

She doesn't answer him; she just wraps her arms around his neck. Jayne pushes Vera's strap so that she's resting against his back and puts his arms under River's legs to pick her up.

"Never thought you would ever be rescuing me." River whispers against his shoulder.

"Me neither." Jayne agrees with a snort.

"Nobody else wanted to come rescue me." River states.

"Ya'd be wrong there Crazy." Jayne replies. "Mal and Zoe are on the roof waitin for us. Sent me in cause I know jails the best; they're makin sure no one tries to stop us. The rest of the crew are waitin on Serenity for us."

"Oh." River replies. She puts her face into Jayne's neck and closes her eyes.

Jayne glances down at her and swallows heavily. She's pretty damn beat up. She didn't hear him come into her cell and she ain't tryin to fight him bout goin back to Serenity, even though he knows she don't want to. He carries her past the rest of the prisoners and ends up pullin out a pistol on one of em.

"She ain't for ya so shut your gorram mouth." Jayne growls.

"Sorry man." The guy says. "Just thought maybe ya'd share."

"I'd kill ya fore I'd let ya touch her." Jayne threatens. He adjusts River against his chest and walks up the stairs he used to get into the jail.

"She okay?" Mal questions as Jayne walks onto the roof.

"Don't right know." Jayne answers. "She couldn't stand up and wouldn't answer me when I asked. She passed out fore I even got to the stairs."

They quickly file into the shuttle. Zoe takes the driver's seat with Mal beside her and Jayne plops down onto a crate with River cuddled against his chest.

"Get us the hell home." Mal orders.

-

"The shuttle just docked." Kaylee tells Simon as she runs into the infirmary.

"Did they find her?" Simon questions.

"Don't know." Kaylee answers. "They didn't say."

Simon paces the infirmary, his mind focused on his sister. He's never felt guiltier than he does now. What she told them scared him but he should have never treated her the way he did.

"Is she okay?" Kaylee asks worriedly.

"Don't know Kaylee." Jayne answers as he sits River down on the sickbed.

"What happened to her?" Simon questions calmly as he puts on gloves and moves over to the already prepped table next to bed.

"Don't know." Jayne answers. "She wouldn't answer."

Simon grabs a needle and starts to inject his sister when River reaches her arm up and grabs the needle. "No sedatives." River orders.

"Mei-mei." Simon starts to protest.

"Washes me down." River says. "Too hard to get myself back. Just something for the pain but nothing that will knock me out."

Simon puts down the sedative and reluctantly picks up a pain reliever instead. It's rather strong but she'll still be able to feel some pain.

"Need Jayne." River whispers.

"What?" Mal questions. "Why?"

"And you." River replies.

"What for?" Jayne questions.

"Simon doesn't have the right equipment." River answers. "Need Mal to hold me down while you pop my knee back into place."

"Jien tah duh guay." Mal yells. "What the hell happened?"

"Some males can't handle being beat up by a girl." River answers. "They made sure I knew that."

"Nee ta ma duh. Tyen-shia suo-yo duh run doh gai si." Jayne growls. "What they do? Beat ya while ya was down?"

"Yes." River answers. "Can you please fix my knee now? It hurts."

Mal places his hands on her upper thighs to hold her down while Simon pulls up her dress to reveal her knee.

"Lao tyen yeh." Wash whispers.

"Oh, god." Kaylee cries.

"Nara, get her out of here." Mal orders. Inara grabs Kaylee's hand and drags her out of the infirmary to couches outside of it.

"Crazy, ya sure bout this?" Jayne asks. Her knee is completely bruised and he don't feel right bout poppin it back in place.

"Tried to do it myself but couldn't get enough pressure." River answers. "Just do it."

Jayne places his hands on her knee, one above and one below and pops it back into place. River screams loudly and if Mal hadn't been holdin her legs down she woulda done more damage.

"I need everyone but Zoe to leave." Simon orders.

Mal nods and then motions for the rest of the men to follow him out. Jayne glances down at River one more time before following Mal out of the infirmary.

-

"How is she?" Kaylee questions when Zoe and Simon walk into the infirmary.

"She's asleep." Simon answers. He sits down and notices the bottle of whisky sitting in front of Jayne. He grabs it and takes a long drag, straight from the bottle.

"Wifey, what's wrong with doc?" Wash questions as Zoe sits down.

"I believe he's a little upset." Zoe replies.

"What took ya so gorram long?" Jayne questions. "Ya was in there for close to an hour."

"She has 4 broken ribs, her right wrist is sprained, a slight concussion, small amounts of internal bleeding, and her entire body is covered in bruises." Simon answers. "I'm going to spend the night in the infirmary to keep an eye on her." He makes a cup of coffee before leaving the mess.

"Zoe." Mal says.

"It's bad, sir." Zoe replies. "I ain't seen a beatin that bad since prison camp."

Mal's eyes go cold and he can't remember feelin this mad in a long gorram time.

"She's gonna be okay, ain't she?" Kaylee questions.

"Physically, yeah, she will." Zoe answers. "It's the rest of it. She took a sound beating; it sticks with you."

"Why would they do that?" Kaylee whispers.

"Pride." Mal answers. "She don't weigh more than 110 lbs; they couldn't handle bein beat by a girl and it made em feel all manly to knock her down."

Jayne takes another swig out of the bottle before standing up and putting it back in the cabinet. He doesn't say anything; he just leaves the mess.

"It's late." Mal says. "We should get to bed. Wash, how long till we're on Presda?"

"Bout 26 hours or so." Wash answers. "Cortex is set to flag anything that has to deal with what happened on Boros."

"That's good." Mal says.

"Cap'n, I'm gonna sit up with Simon." Kaylee says.

"That's fine, little Kaylee." Mal replies.

Everyone leaves the mess to go to their separate rooms. Mal stops by the infirmary to check on River before going to bed. She's asleep on the sickbed and Mal can see the bandages covering her ribs. He nods at Kaylee and Simon, who are sitting on the couch outside of the infirmary before heading to his bunk.

River may be back but he's got a feelin that don't mean much right now.

-

Chinese translations:

Jien tah duh guay: Like hell

Nee ta ma duh. Tyen-shia suo-yo duh run doh gai si: Fuck everyone in the universe to death

Lao tyen yeh: Jesus


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Being ignored

Series: Crazy's rescue plan

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: PG-13

-

"Is everybody okay?" Simon questions as he moves into the bay.

"Yeah." Mal replies as he jumps out of the mule.

"Coulda been close though." Jayne comments. "If'n your sister hadn't told me to kill the guy in red first. She was right; I wanted to shoot the other guy first since he had the bigger gun, but I remembered what she said. Red guy's bullet missed Mal's head by bout an inch and that's only cause I shot him and he was fallin as he shot at Mal."

"Oh." Simon replies.

"How's your sister?" Mal questions.

"Sleeping." Simon answers.

"Is that safe?" Zoe questions. "She's been mostly sleepin since we got her out of that jail and that was 2 days ago."

"I'm not sure." Simon replies. "I think she's just sleeping to avoid me. When she is awake, the only thing she wants is to know when she can go back to her room. If I try to talk to her about what happened, she just ignores me and goes back to sleep."

"Is it safe for her to be movin?" Mal asks.

"Her internal bleeding stopped and she is starting to heal." Simon answers. "But I don't think it'll be easy for her; she shouldn't walk. Her knee is still swollen and putting any amount of pressure on it will be extremely painful."

"Mmm." Mal comments. He still wants to talk to River but is going to let her heal some before doing so. "Dinner ready?"

"Kaylee and Wash are finishing it." Simon answers. "Actually, Wash isn't helping, Kaylee won't let him."

"You'll be grateful bout that." Zoe replies. "Ain't ya noticed yet that we never let Wash cook?"

"Now that you mention it, I've never seen Wash make more than a cup of tea." Simon comments. "So, he can't cook?"

"Nope." Jayne drawls. "Not one bit."

Mal leads the group out of the bay. As he turns the corner leading to the mess, he sees River limping slowly down the hall. "What the hell?" Mal mutters. He speeds up and reaches out to grab her shoulder. The next thing he knows, he being held against the wall, River's foot against his throat.

"Captain?" River whispers as she realizes who it is. She moves her foot off his throat and her injured leg gives out. She starts to fall when Mal reaches out and grabs her arms to keep her steady. "Sorry, didn't realize it was you."

"Ya shouldn't be walkin bout." Mal growls. "You're gonna hurt yourself more."

River pushes his arms off her and starts to limp into the mess.

"Mei-mei, you shouldn't be walking around." Simon says as he follows the rest of the crew into the mess. River doesn't respond; she just starts to walk towards the stove.

"Crazy, whadda ya doin?" Jayne questions as he drops down into a chair.

"I'm hungry." River answers. "Getting food."

"I'm almost done with dinner." Kaylee replies. "If ya'll sit down, I'll bring ya a plate."

River nods and limps over to drop down in the chair next to Jayne.

"River, why didn't ya say ya was hungry?" Mal asks. "We woulda brought ya somethin."

River just shrugs her shoulders and winces as it pulls on her ribs.

"Mei-mei, are you okay?" Simon questions.

"Fine." River answers.

Simon looks at her for a second and then sits down with a deep sigh. She won't look at him or really talk to him.

"Here ya go." Kaylee says as she sets a plate in front of River. She then passes the rest of the plates out before sitting down herself.

The room is silent as they start eating. River finishes first and looks around the table before speaking. "You should turn me in." River suggests.

Mal swallows the food in this mouth before responding. "Shenme?"

"You should turn me in." River repeats. "The reward would keep you going for the next couple of years."

"Mei-mei." Simon protests.

"We ain't turning ya in." Mal growls. "Ya best get that idea out of your head right now."

"Why would you even suggest that?" Book questions. "If you were to go back, they would just make you go back to being an assassin."

"That's not part of the plan." River replies. "I won't be their weapon again."

"Would they even give you the choice?" Zoe questions. "You done said they had ways to force you before."

"No, they would try to make me." River agrees. "But that's not relevant."

"How's it not relevant?" Mal questions. She doesn't answer.

"Whadda ya plannin?" Jayne questions River. "Ya got a plan. Ya wouldn't go back to that place……..wait one gorram second, you're thinkin bout takin it down, ain't ya?"

"Taking it down?" Mal asks. "How would ya do that?"

"Kill them." River answers evenly. "Make sure they can't do it to someone else."

"You couldn't really kill everyone in that academy, could you?" Wash asks.

"No." River answers. "But I could take out enough of them before they kill me."

"Well, like ya said, this ain't relevant." Mal replies. "Cause ya ain't goin back, dong ma?"

River stares him in the eyes for a few seconds before pushing her chair back and standing up.

Simon stands up and tries to grab her arms to help her.

"Don't." River growls, pushing his hands off her. "I don't need your help."

"Mei-mei." Simon whispers, hurt by her tone.

She starts to walk away from the table when her knee gives out and she falls backwards onto Jayne lap. Jayne grunts with the unexpected weight and looks down at her. "Ya okay, Crazy?"

"Will you please help me to my room?" River asks Jayne.

Jayne looks down at her for a few seconds, his eyebrow raised. "A'right." Jayne grunts, standing up and cradling her against his chest. She wraps her arms around his neck and lays her head on his shoulder as he carries her out of the mess.

"You could do it." River whispers.

"Do what, Crazy?" Jayne grunts down.

"Turn me in." River answers.

"Ain't gonna happen." Jayne growls.

"You did it before." River reminds him.

"I know." Jayne replies. "It was a mistake, one I ain't makin again."

"You feel guilty." River observes. "It's okay; I forgave you a long time ago."

"Why?" Jayne questions.

"I struck out at you and you hit me back." River explains. "You reacted the same way I would of, the same way I did when Mal grabbed my shoulder. You protected yourself. The rest was greed, not important."

"Oh." Jayne mutters. She's right. He didn't really mean to hit her; it was just his natural reaction to being attacked. He walks into her room and sits her on the bed.

"Will you hand me that pad of paper?" River questions, pointing across the room.

Jayne grabs the pad and the pencils next to it and drops them down in front of her.

"Thank you." River says.

"Don't worry bout it." Jayne grunts as he leaves her room.

-

"What was that?" Wash questions after watching Jayne carry River out of the room. "I've never heard River speak to Simon that way."

"She never has." Simon whispers. "We've fought, just normal sibling fights but she's never spoken to me that way."

"She's pissed." Zoe replies.

"And hurt." Inara adds. "She's mad at all of us."

"Doc, ya know her best, what's it goin to take for her to get over this?" Mal questions.

"I don't know." Simon answers. "Like I said, we just had normal fights. She's never not spoken to me. I was the one who would ignore her."

"I think we should just give her time." Book suggests.

"And I think ya best disconnect the cortex connection in the spare shuttle." Jayne says as he comes back into the mess. "Not that it'll really stop her but it might slow her down."

"Why?" Mal asks.

"Cause she done just told me to turn her in." Jayne answers. "She wants off this boat and I'm thinkin she's gonna do what she can to make that happen."

"Wash, rewire the cortex in the shuttle." Mal orders. "If someone tries to use it, I wanna know bout it, dong ma?"

"Okay." Wash says. "Kaylee, ya wanna help me rewire it."

"Sure." Kaylee agrees.

"Inara, keep your shuttle locked when you're not in it." Mal orders.

"Alright." Inara agrees.

"What are we gonna do?" Kaylee asks. "I don't want her to go."

"She ain't leavin." Mal replies. "We'll just have to make sure she knows that."

-

River finishes eating dinner and walks over to the sink to wash her plate. She dries it off and puts it into the cabinet before leaving the mess, not saying a word to anybody.

"She still ain't talkin to ya?" Mal questions Simon.

"She'll let me examine her and answer any questions I ask, but she won't talk to me besides that." Simon answers, feeling miserable. "She hasn't really talked to me since we rescued her, almost 2 weeks ago."

"Kaylee, she talkin to you?" Mal questions.

"No." Kaylee answers. "I asked her if she wanted to play jacks and all she would say is 'no more games'."

"She's still mad." Zoe replies.

"She ain't mad, not no more." Jayne comments. "She just thinks the only reason ya rescued her was cause ya'll felt guilty and cause Mal's got that 'leave no man behind' code he lives by."

"How do you know that?" Simon questions.

"I read her mind." Jayne says sarcastically. "How the ruttin hell do ya think I know that; she ruttin told me."

"When did she talk to ya?" Mal questions his merc.

"Bout every night for the past week and half." Jayne grunts, taking a bite of his food.

"What?" Mal yells. "Somethin been goin on that I should know bout."

"No." Jayne growls.

"Where are you talking to her at?" Simon asks.

"Sometimes she comes down to the bay when I'm liftin and she'll talk to me." Jayne answers. "Sometimes we clean my guns and we've played cards a couple times."

"Why haven't ya said anything?" Mal asks through clenched teeth. "Ya know we've all been worried bout her."

"Nobody asked me." Jayne answers. "Which is kinda stupid seein how's I'm the only one who didn't betray her."

"What do you guys talk about?" Book asks.

"Different stuff. She knows the name of every ruttin gun on this boat." Jayne says fondly.

"You talk about weapons?" Simon questions.

"Yeah." Jayne answers.

"That it?" Mal asks.

"Sometimes we'd talk bout my old jobs." Jayne replies. "Sometimes, she'd talk bout her jobs and the academy. Just different stuff."

"She talked to you about the academy?" Simon questions.

"Yeah, why?" Jayne replies.

"She would never talk about it." Simon whispers. "What'd she say?"

"I ain't telling ya that." Jayne growls. "She told me cause she knows I won't say nothin, same way I know she won't say nothin bout what I told her."

"But, she's my sister and my patient." Simon protests.

"If she wants ya to know, she'll tell ya." Jayne growls. "Till then, don't go askin me." He finishes his food and leaves the mess.

"Simon, ya okay?" Kaylee asks.

"Sure." Simon replies. "My sister trusts Jayne more than me. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Kaylee pats his hand, trying to comfort him.

Simon smiles sadly at her. He's losing his sister and it's his own gorram fault.

-

"Your gorram brother wants to know what they done to ya." Jayne tells River as he lifts weights.

"I know." River replies, not looking up from her drawing. She's leaning against the weight bench, her head level with Jayne's thighs. "Not going to tell him though."

"Why not?" Jayne grunts. "Ya told me."

"I trust you not to freak out." River replies. "If they knew half of what I've told you, they would start looking at me like they think I'm…."

"A big freak." Jayne offers.

"Hey." River protests.

"Just jokin." Jayne says. "Ya ain't a big freak, you're a little freak."

River turns her head and bites him on the thigh.

"Ow, gorramit." Jayne growls. "Why ya always bitin me for?"

"Don't know." River answers. "Why do you enjoy it?"

"Who said I enjoyed it?" Jayne growls.

"Your man parts did." River answers.

"You're gonna drive me nuts, ya know that?" Jayne growls, setting the bar on its holder and sitting up.

"Mmm." River murmurs. "If you're going to eavesdrop, captain and Simon, you should learn to be a little quieter about it."

"What?" Jayne yells. He glances around the room and sees the entire crew standing quietly on the catwalks. "How long have then be up there?"

"Five minutes or so." River answers. "You didn't hear them?"

"Not over all your chatter." Jayne growls.

"Are you sure you're not losing your hearing in your old age?" River teases.

"Bite me, Crazy." Jayne growls.

River leans over and bites him on the thigh, again.

"Gorramit, Crazy." Jayne yells.

"You told me to do it." River points out.

"Since when do ya listen to anybody?" Jayne growls.

"You're right." River says. "I apologize for biting you, twice."

"Whatever, Crazy." Jayne growls.

"Are they flirting?" Wash questions, watching River and Jayne bicker.

"Yes, I think they are." Inara answers.

Simon watches them, unsure about what he feels. He should probably be pissed at the idea of Jayne being anything with his sister but at least she's talking to someone, feeling comfortable with someone.

"Doc, ya okay?" Mal questions. He's waitin for Simon to react before reacting himself.

"I'm not sure." Simon replies. "I think I need time to absorb this."

"Sounds fair." Mal says.

"I'm going to go to bed, think on the situation." Simon tells the crew. "Kaylee, you want to walk with me?"

"Okay." Kaylee answers.

"Good idea." Mal replies. "I'm headin to my bunk, see ya all in the morning."

"They're not going to say anything?" Wash asks his wife in disbelief.

"Guess not." Zoe answers. "Come on, husband, let's go to bed."

"I'm confused, wifey." Wash says as they walk down the hall. "When did the captain become so level headed? When he caught me flirting with you, he broke my nose."

"Not sure, husband." Zoe replies as she follows him.

"Shepard, would you like to have some tea?" Inara questions.

"That sounds lovely." Book replies, taking Inara's arm and following her to her shuttle.

"They're just leavin us alone?" Jayne grunts, watching as the crew walks away.

"Yes." River replies, feeling a bit shocked herself.

"They just done saw ya bite me twice." Jayne says. "And heard ya say I liked it and that my man parts liked it, and they still left us alone?"

"Appears so." River replies.

"Think they're on drugs?"

-


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Tussle

Series: Crazy's rescue mission

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: PG-13

-

"You can come in, captain and Zoe." River says. She's sitting on her bed, her back towards the door, meditating.

"How'd ya know it was us?" Mal questions as he walks into her room.

"Heard two people coming down the hall, not talking." River answers. "You two are the only one's comfortable enough with each other to walk in silence."

"Oh." Zoe replies.

"So, what did you need?" River questions as she turns around to face them. "I haven't been alone with anybody but Jayne and Simon, I lock myself into my room at night, and I haven't played any games with Kaylee. Is there another rule that I don't know about?"

"No." Mal replies. "Ya know, ya just made us sound like a bunch paranoid, hundans?"

"Yes." River agrees.

"No need to go agreeing." Mal mutters. "Now, I've been wantin to talk to ya bout what ya told us but then ya went and ran away and got all beat up, so I decided to let ya heal some. Are ya up for a conversation or is it too soon?"

"I'm fine." River replies. "I was fine when you were listening to me and Jayne talk 5 days ago."

"That's good." Mal responds.

"You want to know about the jobs." River states. "If I've killed anybody that you know."

"Yeah." Mal replies.

"There was one person, a general that lives on Shadow.." River starts.

"McGiggins?" Mal questions with a growl.

"Yes."

"He's dead?" Mal asks angrily. "I ain't heard nothin."

"McGiggins, wasn't he the man that talked you into enlisting?" Zoe questions.

"Yeah." Mal answers. "Knew him most of my life, he was a great man."

"He's not dead." River interrupts.

"He's not?" Mal asks.

"No, I refused." River replies. "They couldn't threaten me with other people, he lives alone."

"What'd they do to ya?" Mal asks.

"Physical torture." River answers. "When that didn't work, they started with mental torture, nightmares reliving what I've done."

"Why didn't ya kill him?" Mal questions.

"Didn't know why then, I just wouldn't." River answers. "Now I know, because of you. He was important to you."

"Oh." Mal replies quietly.

"You should warn him though." River says. "The academy might have more agents ready by now so they might send one after him."

"I'll send him a wave later." Mal replies.

"Why didn't you ever escape?" Zoe questions. "If they were taking you to other planets, couldn't you have just escaped?"

"They didn't send me alone." River replies. "Hands of blue were always with me when I left the academy."

"Why didn't they do it?" Mal asks. "Why make ya kill em?"

"Which would you notice and be alarmed of first; 2 large men with blue gloves who almost never speak or a 15 year old girl?" River questions. "Beside, I'm expendable, they aren't. They may want me back but that's only to keep what I know secret, but the men with blue hands, they can't lose them."

"Makes sense." Zoe replies. "Cause I have to say, if I was to see you walking into a room I wouldn't for a second see you as a threat."

"Me either." Mal agrees.

"There weren't any others that you would know." River says. "Most of them were business people that were a threat to the Alliance. The ones that weren't, were people who deserved it; killers, child molesters, and other such criminals."

"Child molesters?" Mal growls. "Ya killed em?"

"Yes." River replies. "Acted as bait and killed them once they caught me."

Mal stares at her, madder by the second. She was just a kid and these government people turned her into a pawn.

"I was their puppet." River corrects. "They pulled the strings and I did what they wanted. I won't do it again; I will kill them first."

"I don't fault ya none for that." Mal replies. "Be libel to kill em myself if'n I ran into them. But that don't matter cause ya ain't gonna see em again."

River just looks at him, an eyebrow raised.

"I mean it, little assassin." Mal says. "Ya're part of my crew which means ya're under my protection. I know ya feel like we don't want ya here no more, which ain't true. So no tryin to escape, dong ma?"

"Time is not right anyways." River replies. "Injuries just finished healing; would have been stupid to try to escape before then."

"Ya ain't gonna try now." Mal orders. "I mean it. We mighta needed time to understand and accept what ya've done but that don't mean we want ya off. And we didn't just rescue ya cause we felt guilty. Ya're part of this crew, this family."

"My father wouldn't help me." River states. "He wouldn't help Simon rescue me because it would have made him look bad. Why are you different?"

"Just am." Mal answers. "Your pa must be a big piece of go-se not to try and help ya. So, ya can stop hidin from everyone. Kaylee misses ya and I know your brother does."

"You trust me?" River asks.

"Trust ya not to hurt any of us." Mal agrees. "Don't know if I trust what ya are, don't completely understand it."

"You want to know what I am capable of." River states.

"Yeah, I have to say I do." Mal agrees. "Feel up to a demo?"

"Can't fight you." River says, looking at him worriedly. "Or Zoe."

"Why?" Mal questions.

"I would hurt you." River answers. "Don't want to hurt you."

"How do ya know we won't hurt ya?" Mal growls, feeling insulted. "I'll have ya know, we're both good in a fight."

"I just know." River says. "You and Zoe are both good fighters but I'm better. The only one who I don't have to worry about hurting is Jayne. His bulk and strength puts us on even ground."

"Well, I'm feelin a bit insulted." Mal replies. "How bout ya, Zoe?"

"Yeah, me too." Zoe agrees, not sure how she feels about the smaller girl saying she's a better fighter. "And a bit curious."

"Me too." Mal agrees. "Alright, little assassin, ya think ya can take Jayne, you'll just have to prove it." Mal turns to leave the room, not waiting for Zoe or River.

"Think he wants us to follow." Zoe tells River.

"Yes, he does." River agrees, following Zoe out of the room. "Did I hurt his ego?"

"Little bit." Zoe replies with a grin. They walk quickly into the mess to see Mal fighting with most of the crew.

"Are you out of your mind?" Simon yells. "You want my little sister to fight that ape?"

"Hey." Jayne yells.

"I have to agree, not with the ape thing, well not mostly." Wash says. "She's little; Jayne will break her in half."

"Mal, I don't think this is a good idea." Inara calmly says. "She may have training but Jayne is huge. If you really want to know what she is capable of, why not have her spar with you or Zoe?"

"Cause she won't." Mal growls. "Done said Jayne's the only one she don't have to worry bout hurting."

"She ain't gonna hurt me." Jayne chuckles.

"How do you know that?" River asks the large man.

"Just do, Crazy." Jayne answers.

"Whatever, dummy." River mutters.

"Girl." Jayne growls.

"Boy with a girl's name." River growls back.

"Now them's fightin words." Jayne growls. "Ya really wanna do this?"

"Yes. Captain wants to see too." River answers.

"Ya all healed and everything?" Jayne asks.

"Yes." River answers.

"Doc, she done healin?" Jayne questions Simon.

"Yes." Simon answers shocked that Jayne really cares about that.

"Fine, ya really wanna do this, then change out of that dress." Jayne orders. "I ain't fightin nothin in a dress. And don't put on those ruttin boots; ain't bout to have ya kick me in the balls with em."

River nods and runs out of the mess to change clothes.

"Mal, you can't really let them do this." Book replies. "It's crazy."

"Jayne, no weapons and ya take your boots off too." Jayne orders, ignoring Book. "I just wanna see what's she capable of, don't really hurt her."

"Wasn't gonna." Jayne grunts. "She wants to tussle; been askin me to for last couple days. Never thought ya'd allow it."

"Tussle?" Simon asks. That sounds like she wants to play with Jayne. He's still not sure how he feels about Jayne and River. He's not going to say anything; doesn't want to push her further away, but he doesn't want his sister to get her heart broken. And would Jayne ever see her as anything other than something to sleep with?

"Yeah, fight, but not really." Jayne answers. "Playful-like. Didn't ya guys ever play fight?"

"No." Simon replies. "My parents would have had a heart attack if they ever saw us fight. Much too improper."

"Huh." Jayne grunts, surprised. Him and his siblings were always fightin. Never hurt his sisters or nothin but he'd wrestle with em.

"Jayne, ya need to change?" Mal asks.

"Yeah, I best go put some shorts on." Jayne answers as he stands up and leaves.

"I still have to protest." Simon says as he follows Mal to the bay. "What if he hurts her?"

"He won't." Mal assures him. "He knows better."

When they get to the bay, they find River on the floor, stretching.

"Ya gonna stretch too?" Mal asks Jayne with a smirk.

"I don't bend like that." Jayne mutters, watching as River does the splits and then brings her head down to rest on her knee. "How the hell does she do that?"

"Dance." Simon answers. "She's always loved to dance; her body is used to it."

"She's very limber." Inara adds as River does the straddles and leans forward to rest her chest against the ground.

"Yeah." Jayne grunts, his shorts growing a little tight.

"Are you ready yet Jayne?" River asks.

"Yeah." Jayne answers. "Let's get this over with."

The crew moves into the bay, Mal and Jayne going to where River is now standing and the rest of the crew taking seats on crates or the steps.

"Alright, little assassin, this ain't a real fight." Mal says. "I just wanna see what ya can do, don't want nobody gettin hurt. If Jayne starts to get too rough, say somethin and we'll stop, dong ma?"

"You aren't worried about him?" River questions.

"Jayne can take a hit." Mal says. "Remember to yell if it gets too rough."

"Alright." River agrees, rolling her eyes.

Mal sits down next to Zoe and they wait for the fight to start.

"We don't gotta do this." Jayne tells River. "They can't…." He's cut off when River's foot hits him across the face. Jayne stares at her and she cocks an eyebrow.

"You going to fight back?" River asks.

Jayne throws a light punch at her face that she dodges, spinning around to kick him in the ass. He stumbles forward slightly and kicks out at her legs. She falls and then rolls over to jump back up, a huge grin on her face. She kicks at his face again and this time he catches her foot before it hits him. He smirks at her and then runs his finger lightly down the bottom of her bare foot.

"No tickling." River growls between giggles. He continues to tickle her foot and she kicks her other foot at him, bending backwards to rest her hands on the ground. Jayne's startled enough at her position that he drops her foot and she flips over to land on her feet.

"Now that's cheatin." Jayne growls. "I can't do all that flippy stuff."

"Too bad." River says sweetly. She punches him in the gut and he groans before swiping at her side. She drops down on one hand and kicks a foot up to hit him in the face. She bounces to her feet and takes the punch he was aiming at her ass to her face.

"Crazy, ya okay?" Jayne questions. "Didn't mean to hit ya in the face."

"Fine." River answers with a grin. "You're finally getting into it."

Jayne gives her a wolfish grin and then attacks. Then they're going at it, fist and legs flying at each other.

"Should we be stopping them?" Zoe asks Mal. "Looks to be getting a bit intense."

"She knows to say something if it gets too rough." Mal replies and then he winces when River takes a hit in the stomach and kicks Jayne in the throat. "Maybe I should stop em." He stands up to stop them, when Jayne manages to get a hold of River, wrapping his arms around her chest, her back to his front.

"Let's see ya flip outa this?" Jayne pants in River's ear.

"Don't need to flip." River replies. She reaches back with one hand and cups his cock, squeezing gently.

"Them ain't kosherized rules." Jayne groans into her ear. She just tightens her hand a little and begins to pump. Jayne's eyes close and the next thing he knows, he's being flipped over her shoulder to land roughly on floor.

"Told you." River smirks above him.

Jayne reaches out with his hand and pulls on her ankle. She falls with a grunt, landing on his chest. He rolls them over until he's straddling her body, her arms held above her head, his hands holding her wrists.

They stare at each other, both panting heavily, not noticing the crew moving to surround them.

"Jayne. Jayne. Jayne." Mal yells. "Gorramit, Jayne, let her up."

"Huh?" Jayne grunts. He glances over his shoulder and then roughly stands up, pulling her with him.

"Mei-mei, are you okay?" Simon questions worriedly.

"I'm shiny." River replies. "A little sweaty."

"Me too." Jayne agrees. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Not if I beat you." River says, running towards the exit.

"Hey, I called it first." Jayne yells after her. "Gorramit, ya're gonna take all the warm water."

"Not taking a warm shower." River says.

"Oh." Jayne grunts, plannin on takin a cold one himself.

"The captain is always complaining about us wasting water." River says, turning around to look at him. "We could always share."

Jayne's jaw drops.

"River." Mal yells.

"Just wanted to help preserve water." River states.

"Just go take your shower." Mal orders. She turns back around and walks out of the bay.

"Jayne, you okay?" Zoe questions the still open-mouthed merc.

Jayne turns to look at her before growling out, "I'll be in my bunk." He's gone before anybody can say anything.

"Now that was entertainment." Wash comments.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Blood lust

Series: Crazy's rescue mission

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: Heavy R

-

"This is startin to get ruttin old." Mal mutters as he once again finds himself being held hostage. "It was what, 3 weeks ago when we was in this same position?"

"I have to agree, sir." Zoe replies. "And it was 3 and ½ weeks ago."

"At least we ain't been shot." Jayne mutters.

"It's my fault." Kaylee whispers.

"It ain't your fault, little Kaylee." Mal assures her.

"Yes, it is." Kaylee responds. "If that one guy hadn't grabbed me, ya guys woulda never turned over your weapons."

"That might be true, but it weren't your fault ya got grabbed." Mal replies. "Sides, Inara got grabbed too and ya don't see her blamin her self."

"I'm just not saying anything." Inara corrects him. "Doesn't mean I don't blame myself."

"How bout we stop playing the blame game and figure a way out of this?" Wash suggests.

"I agree with that." Book replies. "First off, who is holding us here?"

"And where is here?" Simon questions.

"My best guess would be some type of pirates." Zoe answers. "They probably watched us makin the exchange and followed us back to Serenity. Took Kaylee and Inara to be the weak ones and grabbed em."

"What are they going to do to us?" Simon questions.

"Kill us." Jayne answers.

"Jayne!" Mal growls.

"It's the gorram truth and ya know it." Jayne replies. "That's what those types of folk do; take everything we got and then kill us."

Kaylee whimpers but holds back tears, trying to be strong.

"Jayne, can you get your ropes untied?" Zoe questions.

"Been tryin since they dumped us in here." Jayne answers. "They aren't as dumb as they look; they double knotted mine, I can't get em to budge."

"Me either." Zoe replies.

Mal glances around the warehouse type place, trying to see an exit. There's only one entrance, the door they came in. The room is bout the size of the bay and they'd been dropped in the corner. They weren't tied to the wall this time but there was a guard sitting across the room, holdin a large gun. He don't seem to be payin much attention to them but it'd be too risky to try and take him, seein how's their hands are tied behind their backs.

"How much ruttin longer is it gonna take her." Jayne mutters. "My gorram hands are goin numb."

"Whom are you talking about?" Simon questions, looking around Kaylee to find Jayne.

"Who do ya think?" Jayne replies. "Your gorram sister. She probably knew they was comin and hid."

"Do ya really think she's gonna rescue us, again?" Mal questions. "She ain't been avoided us like she was last week but she still ain't really talking to no one but you."

"Then maybe she'll just rescue me." Jayne smirks. "She ain't gonna leave us in here and ya'll know it."

"But there's at least 10 men out there plus the one in here." Simon points out. "Can she really take them all?"

"Let's hope so." Mal replies. He glances next to him when he hears Zoe wince. "Zo, ya okay?"

"Fine sir." Zoe replies. "Just a little uncomfortable, is all."

"What?" Wash questions, trying to look around Mal to see his wife. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, husband." Zoe answers. "I'm fine."

Mal starts to say something else when the door opens and the leader of the pirates walks in, River held against his chest.

"Ya done lied to me." The man growls. "Ya said there weren't no more crew but look what we found." He moves across the room to stand a few feet away from the Serenity group. "She's cute too; think I might keep this one."

"Ya lay one hand on her and I'll kill ya." Jayne growls.

"We're already gonna kill him." Mal points out.

"I'll just make it last longer then." Jayne replies.

"Ya forgettin who's got the power here?" The pirate questions as he wraps an arm around her chest.

River looks Jayne in the eyes and smiles. Jayne raises an eyebrow, trying to figure out what she's smilin bout.

Mal notices River smile and goes to question it when she slams her hand back, grabs the pirate's balls, and twists. He yelps loudly and looses his grip. She slams her elbow up into his face, knocking him out and then flips him over her shoulder. Her hand digs into his pants and pulls out a knife. Spinning around, she kicks the man who was guarding them across the face before throwing the knife across the room to embed into the wall at waist level, right next to Jayne.

Jayne moves his back towards the knife and starts to saw through the ropes. The knife is deep embedded enough so that it doesn't move as he cuts. He glances up when he sees the door open and some more pirates come in. He quickens his movements and gets through enough of the rope so that he's able to break free. Shoving the broken ropes off his wrists, he turns around and pulls the knife out of the wall and grabs the person closest to him, Kaylee. He spins her around and cuts off her ropes.

"Get everyone else loose." Jayne orders as he hands Kaylee the knife. "I'm gonna help River."

"Kaylee, start with me." Mal orders as he moves over to her.

Jayne moves to the middle of the room where River is fighting some of the pirates. He sticks his arm out and clotheslines a guy tryin to sneak up on her and then slams his head on the ground, breaking his neck.

"I'm sorry, cap'n." Kaylee apologizes as she tries to cut through his ropes. "I ain't strong enough to push the blade through like Jayne did."

"It's okay, Kaylee." Mal replies as she clumsily tries to free him. He looks across the room and watches in shock as River and Jayne fight.

"It's like they're reading each other's minds." Zoe comments, wanting to go help but knowing she'd only end up getting hurt; can't fight very well with her hands behind her back.

"Yeah." Mal agrees. He can understand River knowing what Jayne was gonna do, she is a reader after all, but how does Jayne know what she's bout to do?

Jayne dunks to the side as River kicks a man behind him and then she leans backwards so he can punch a man behind her. She does a backhand spring and pops up next another guy. She kicks him in the back and he stumbles over towards Jayne, who picks him and throws him against a wall. She kicks the next man across the face and then dives towards the ground to avoid a spray of bullets.

"Crazy, ya okay?" Jayne yells as he punches one guy.

"Fine." River answers. "Can you kill him, please?"

"Yeah, gimmie a second." Jayne growls. He snaps the guy's neck and then grabs his gun. Turning around, he shoots the man tryin to kill River and then the two walkin through the door, leaving 4 more left. River kicks one man across the face but doesn't dunk fast enough to avoid being punched across the face. She falls backwards and Jayne catches her with one arm and punches the man who hit her with the other. She kicks up with one leg to hit another man while still being held against Jayne's chest.

"Ya okay?" Jayne growls down.

"Yes." River answers. "You can let me go now."

Jayne releases her and the fight begins again.

"Good job, Kaylee." Mal says when she finally cuts through his ropes. It feels like it took forever but he knows it only took her a few minutes. He grabs the knife from her and quickly cuts through Zoe's. Moving over to Book, Mal frees the preacher before handing him the knife. "Get the rest of em loose." Mal orders.

Mal and Zoe make their way across the room to help River and Jayne only to find out it's unnecessary. River kicks one guy across the face while Jayne wraps his arms around the last guy's neck and snaps it. He drops the body to the ground and turns to look at River, both of them breathing heavily.

"Wasn't that nice and violent?" Wash comments as he moves up beside them.

"Can we go home now?" Kaylee asks. "I don't like this hostage thing very much."

"Me neither, mei-mei." Mal agrees. "Yeah, let's get out of here."

Mal starts towards the door, stepping over bodies as he goes. He can hear Kaylee sniffle at the dead men and has to shake his head. The gorram hundans tied them up and were gonna kill them, and she still feels bad. He reaches down and grabs a gun out of one of the dead guy's pocket before opening the door. He shoots the 2 men outside and then turns back around towards the crew.

"It's clear." Mal tells them. "We can leave." They don't move. "What's wrong?" He follows their gaze to see what they're looking at; it's River and Jayne, who are both still staring at each other.

"Jayne, River, let's go." Mal orders. They still don't move.

"Mei-mei, what's wrong?" Simon questions. "Why aren't you……."

River's the first to move; she runs across the room and launches herself at Jayne. She wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Jayne cups her ass, pulling her closer before slamming his mouth onto hers. She moans loudly and tightens her legs around him.

"What the hell?" Mal mutters as they watch River and Jayne grope.

River digs her hands under Jayne's shirt, needing to feel skin. Her blood is boiling and she needs to feel his skin, feel real. She pushes up on his shirt and Jayne moves away from her mouth long enough for her to pull it off. She runs her nails down his chest, making him growl against her mouth. She moans deeply at his growl and starts to buck against his hip. His cock presses against her center and she whimpers at the feeling. Jayne breaks the kiss and drags his mouth down her throat sucking and nibbling on his way down. She arches her neck wanting his mouth on every part of her.

"Shouldn't we be stopping them?" Wash questions.

"Won't don't ya go do that, Wash?" Mal asks back. "I'm sure they'll listen."

Jayne sucks at River's pale skin, liking the little mewl she makes. He knows they shouldn't be doin this, hell the entire crew was watchin, but he can't stop. He normally gets a bit of blood lust after a fight but nothin like what he's feelin now. It feels like his blood's gonna boil out of his skin if he don't touch her. He moves one hand off her ass and brings it up to rip open the front of her dress. He drags his mouth down her neck to her collarbone and sucks at the skin there. She moans his name and arches her chest at him. He moves across the room, stepping over bodies, and slams her back against the wall.

Mal starts to say something when he sees Jayne slam River against the wall, but River moaning Jayne's name loudly stops him in his tracks.

River licks a path from Jayne's cheek to the spot where his neck meets his shoulder and bites down hard. Jayne groans loudly, his neck arching to the side. She licks the blood gathered on the bite mark and looks up to see the crew watching them.

"Shun-sheng duh gao-wahn." Wash mutters as River continues to lap at Jayne's bite mark. "They're like animals."

Jayne moves one hand under River's dress to run up her thigh. His mouth drops from her collarbone to dig under her ripped dress. He licks the top of her breast causing her to dig her nails into his back.

Simon turns his head from the scene playing out in front of him and faces Mal. "Let's go." Simon says. "They know how to get back to the boat."

The crew starts to file out with Mal at the back. He stops outside the door and reaches one arm in to grab the back of Kaylee's shirt and drags the mechanic out of the room.

-

"Doc, ya okay?" Mal questions as they walk back to Serenity. The warehouse was only bout a five-minute walk from where they parked the boat.

"Fine." Simon answers curtly.

"Simon, ya ain't a good liar." Kaylee says as she slips her hand into his.

"I know." Simon replies. "Everything is changing so fast and I can't keep up with it, let alone process it. A year ago, I was a surgeon working at one of the most respected hospitals in the core. Then in one day I became a fugitive on the run from an all-powerful government. I went from having more money than I could ever spend to sometimes not having any. Not even a month ago, I learned that my insane little sister is actually an almost-sane assassin. Now I have to deal with the fact that she's sexually active."

Mal has to give the boy credit; he's handling his sister banging Jayne better than he did her being an assassin. "Whoa, doc, I just thought bout something." Mal says. "I doubt even Jayne carries protection when we go on a job and I don't think your sister had none either."

"She can't get pregnant." Simon cuts Mal off.

"She can't?" Kaylee questions. "Like never?"

"Well, yes she could someday, but not in the next 2 months." Simon answers. "I put her on a birth control shot within days of us coming onto Serenity."

"Why?" Mal asks. "Ya didn't think any of us would…."

"I put her on it to eliminate her monthly cycle." Simon interrupts. "She wasn't lucid enough to take care of herself in that fashion and I didn't want to do it myself. I've been giving her the shot every 3 months."

"Where'd ya get birth control?" Kaylee asks.

"I had some in my medical pack." Simon answers.

"Why?" Book questions.

"I wanted to be prepared for anything." Simon replies.

"Good thinking." Mal comments as they near Serenity. "Ya all stay here while me and Zoe go check out the boat."

"Wouldn't it be safer to leave one of the soldiers with us weaker ones?" Simon questions. "What if anybody else sneaks up us?"

"Knew that top 3 percent thing would one day show it's self." Mal replies. "Book, you're with me; Zoe, ya stay out here and make sure no one else comes." He hands Zoe the gun he took from one of the pirates and starts to walk into Serenity, Book right behind him. He sees the gun Jayne was forced to drop and picks it up. The cargo bay is trashed and the mule's been lowered to rest on the ground.

"Keep your eyes open, preacher." Mal orders as he holds back the rage he's feelin.

Book reaches down to grab Zoe's shotgun off the ground and cocks it. "Will do."

They search through the ship, checking every corner for a threat but come up clean.

"They musta all been hangin round the warehouse." Mal tells the crew. "She's clean; there ain't nobody on her. Wash, I want ya to go make sure they didn't screw up the bridge. Kaylee, ya check the engine room and doc, ya do the infirmary and the mess. The rest of us will start on the bay while we wait for the rest of our crew."

The three-crew members head to do their specific tasks, with Inara following Kaylee.

"We'll leave the mule for when Jayne gets back." Mal says as he starts cleanin up the bay. "Those two best hurry up fore I decide to leave them."

-

Once Jayne hears the door shut, he sets River on her feet and pulls her dress off. Standing back, he takes in her almost naked body. Her hair is wild, which is normal for her, and reaches down to almost cover her breasts. Her brown eyes are glazed over with lust and her lips are swollen from his kisses. Her chest is moving rapidly, her breathing erratic. Her skin is flushed and covered in sweat. Her breasts are smaller than he normally likes but his mouth waters at the thought of em. His gaze moves down her body to the tiny, white panties she's wearin. They're damp and he knows it's ain't from sweat.

River's body feels like it's on fire and she needs some kind of release. But Jayne's not touching her; he's too busy looking at her. She can't take the pressure anymore so she runs one hand down her belly to slide under the elastic of her panties. She dips her finger between her folds to find her clit. Pressing down on it, she moans deeply and starts to rub it harder, wanting to relive some of the tension.

Jayne watches as River slides one hand down her belly to slide into her panties. When he sees her fingers moving under the elastic as she pleasures herself he almost comes. He's never seen anything more arousin than watchin River touch herself. He wants to watch her get herself off but that can wait till 'nother time. He needs to touch her, taste her. Dropping onto his knees in front of her, he pulls her hand out of her panties and then rips em off.

"Jaaaayne." River moans. "It hurts, I need something, please."

"Ya need to cum, baby girl." Jayne growls. "And I'm thinking ya need to cum hard."

He slips 2 fingers between her folds to burrow inside of her. She growls out his name and starts to ride his hand. Her hands move to rest on his shoulders and when he goes to move his fingers out of her, she digs her nails into his skin.

Jayne hisses when her nails dig into him, his body growing harder than it already was. "Need to taste ya." Jayne growls as he pulls one of her legs over his shoulder. The wall supports her back as she arches her hips towards his face. He runs his tongue between her folds before pushing his tongue deep inside her. She smells good and taste even better, sweeter than he'd think be possible. He flicks his tongue against her clit and she whimpers. Then he pulls her clit between his teeth and bites down. She comes with a scream, her hips bucking against his face and her head slamming against the wall.

River feels the familiar pressure building up and prepares her self for the frustration that comes with it. She's used to the blood lust; she gets it after every fight. She normally tries to relieve the pressure herself but it never does anything but make her more frustrated. When Jayne bites down on her clit she's completely unprepared for what happens. Her body feels like it's shattering into a thousand little pieces, like she's flying through space. Every part of her, from her toes to her hair, feels the pleasure and she wants more. She can feel her walls clenching and knows the next time it happens, Jayne will be deep inside of her.

"You called me baby girl." River pants as her leg drops off his shoulder.

"I know." Jayne growls. "Just don't seem right to call ya crazy when I'm bout to sex ya up."

"I want to feel my walls clench around you." River purrs down at the still kneeling Jayne.

Jayne stands up with a growl, unsnaps his belt and pants, and shoves them down his hips until his cock springs free. Picking River up again, he slams her back against the wall. She wraps her legs around his hips as he thrusts inside of her.

"Ohhh….." River moans as Jayne slams inside her. "More….harder…"

"Lao tyen yeh." Jayne growls, his eyes rolling back in his head. She's tighter than he knew was possible, fitting around him like a glove. His mouth reaches up to find hers as he thrusts wildly into her.

"Table." River moans, her arm pointing across the room.

Jayne moves them away from the wall and starts to walk across the room towards the large table in the corner. She's still riding him as they move, her nails digging into his back.

Jayne reaches one arm out to clear off the table and then lays her down on it. Her legs unwrap from his hips and move to rest on his shoulders. Pulling her hips towards him, he slams into her.

River's back arches when Jayne slams deep into her until only her shoulders and her head are touching the table. She lazily opens her eyes when she feels Jayne touch her breasts. His hands cup the mounds before pinching her nipples.

"Bite me." River orders as she arches her breasts towards his mouth.

Jayne's head bends down to suck a nipple between his lips, his tongue coming out to play with the hardened nub.

"Awwww.." River pants as she feels the familiar tension building up.

Jayne slides a hand between their bodies to find her nubbin. Biting her nipple while at the same time pinching her clit, he pushes her over the edge.

"Jaaayyyne!" River screams as she orgasms. She thought she knew what was coming but Jayne's mouth on her is nothing compared to what it feels like when he's inside her. Her world goes black for a second as the pleasure overcomes all her senses.

Jayne moves his hand off her clit and starts pounding into her with more force. Her walls are clenching around his cock so tightly it feels like she's gonna cut him off at the root. He thrusts into her two more times before coming so hard he blacks out for a second. He then collapses on top of her, both of them breathing heavily.

"The leader is waking up." River whispers a few minutes later.

"Huh?" Jayne grunts from between her breasts.

"The one who grabbed me, he's starting to wake up." River replies.

With a groan, Jayne pulls out of her body and pulls his pants up. Turning around, he sees the man who grabbed River starting to sit up. He walks over to one of the dead guys lying on the ground and bends down to grab the gun out of his pants. Walking over to the man who is now sitting up, he plants his foot against his chest and pushes him back down.

"Told ya I'd kill ya for touchin her." Jayne growls. Bringing the gun up, he shoots the man between the eyes. He drops the gun to the ground and walks across the room to grab his shirt and River's dress.

"Come on, baby girl, we gotta get back fore Mal leaves us." Jayne says as he walks over to her. "Put your dress on." Jayne hands River her dress and watches as she puts it on. The front of her dress is completely ripped in half, leaving all her creamy skin bare. "Put this on over your dress." Jayne orders as he hands her his t-shirt.

River pulls his shirt over her head and then brings part of it to her face and breathes deeply.

"Did ya just smell my shirt?" Jayne asks as he sees her panties. He walks across the room, grabs them off the floor and shoves them into his pocket.

"Yes." River replies, basking in the Jayne-ness that surrounds her.

"Why?" Jayne questions while he leads her to the door.

"It smells good." River answers. "Smells like you; musky and warm and male. I like it."

"Huh." Jayne mutters. "I'm thinkin ya're the one who smells good, not me."

They start towards Serenity in silence, River leaning against Jayne's side, his arm wrapped around her waist, and his hand cupping the side of her ass.

"Da-shiong bao-jah-shr duh la doo-tze." Jayne yells suddenly, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Jayne?" River questions.

"I didn't use nothin." Jayne mutters.

"Simon's been giving me the birth control shot since we've got on the boat." River tells the panicking merc. "I'm not going to become pregnant now or anytime in the future." She looks down at her hands before whispering, "That is if you still want…."

"I just came so ruttin hard I blacked out." Jayne cuts her off. "Course I still wanna, don't ya?"

"Yes." River replies. "It was quite pleasant."

"Bit better than pleasant, baby girl." Jayne drawls. "Though next time, ya're gonna have to take your boots off. I think my back and ass are gonna have imprints on em."

"I marked you." River comments as they start walking again.

Jayne unconsciously reaches up to tough her bite mark. "That ya did." Jayne growls, remembering how her teeth felt biting into his skin.

"You need to mark me next time." River orders.

"When is next time gonna be?" Jayne questions. His body hardens at the thought of markin her; makin her his.

"I need a shower." River replies. "And so do you. We can preserve water."

Jayne grabs her hand and starts draggin her towards Serenity.

-

"Engine's fine, cap'n." Kaylee says as her and Inara walk into the bay. "Bridge okay?"

"Fine." Wash answers. "They didn't touch anything past the bay. Guess they thought they'd have all the time in the verse to explore."

"Jayne and River back?" Kaylee questions.

"Nope." Mal answers. "They best hurry though."

"Simon, ya okay?" Kaylee questions as she sits down next to him on a crate.

"Yes." Simon replies. "I'm fine, Kaylee. I'm actually handling this a lot better than I thought I would. River is smart enough to know what she wants and she seems to want Jayne."

"That's good." Mal comments. "Didn't feel like dealin with no more drama."

"You love drama." Inara argues. "You'd get bored without it."

"True." Mal agrees. "I just didn't……"

Jayne and River walk up to Serenity, cutting off Mal's comment. Jayne is bare-chested and they can see the bite mark on his neck and the scratches on his chest. River's hair is messier than normal and she's wearing Jayne's shirt over her dress. Jayne's arm is around River's waist and she's leaning against his side.

They walk up the ramp, into the bay, and then pass right by the gathered crew.

"Where the hell are ya goin?" Mal yells at their backs.

"Shower." Jayne answers. "Gonna work on that preservin water thing. We'll see ya at dinner."

"Mei-mei." Simon calls out.

"Yes, Simon?" River calls back.

"Make sure Jayne washes all your scratches out with soap." Simon replies. "Anything that looks too deep, I want to see."

"A'right, doc." Jayne says. He grabs River's hand and they leave the mess.

"Wash, get us off this piece of go-se rock." Mal orders.

"Can do." Wash replies. He leaves the bay, humming a tune under his breath.

"Zoe, I want to see you in the infirmary." Simon orders.

"Excuse me?" Zoe replies.

"You were experiencing some discomfort earlier and I want to make sure it's nothing serious." Simon explains.

"Doc's right." Mal agrees. "Ya ain't one to express pain so if you're sayin something it musta hurt. Don't make me order ya."

"Fine." Zoe growls as she follows Simon to the infirmary.

"Nara, wanna help me make dinner?" Kaylee questions.

"Sure." Inara replies as she takes Kaylee's hand and lets the smaller girl led her out of the bay.

"So, preacher, ya gonna give Jayne the 'special hell' speech?" Mal questions as they follow Inara and Kaylee.

"No." Book replies.

"What?" Mal screeches. "Ya gave it to me."

"Jayne didn't take advantage of River." Book explains. "We all saw that."

"Never thought I'd see the day when someone says Jayne's less of a perverted hundan than me." Mal mutters. "This has been one strange day."

-


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Changes

Series: Crazy's rescue mission

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: R

-

Jayne moves River's body under the showerhead, letting the warm water caress her overly sensitive skin. Angling her head under the spray, he wets her head before grabbing his shampoo and lathering up her hair.

"That feels good." River moans.

Jayne continues to massage her head with a hand while the other wraps around her waist to pull her back against his body. He moves his hand off her waist to dip between her legs. She widens her stance, giving him more access to her body. He slips his fingers between her folds to seek out her clit. He pinches it between his fingers while his other hand still massages her head.

River bends her head forward under the spray of water to rinse out the shampoo and then brings her hands up to rest against the wall in front of her. "Inside." River moans. She rubs her ass against his cock and leans her head back against his shoulder.

Jayne drops his mouth onto hers, kissing her deeply for a moment before pushing her upper body forwards. He uses his hand to separate her folds before slamming inside of her.

River drops her head forward, moaning loudly as Jayne pounds into her from behind.

Jayne uses one hand to rub at her clit while the other plays with her nipples. He drops down his mouth down to bite and nip at her neck.

River can feel the hair on Jayne's legs rubbing against her ass and thighs as he pushes evenly and deeply inside of her. She moves her right leg back to wrap around the back of his knee. He thrusts deeper inside of her as his fingers continue to play with her clit. She moans his name and pushes back against him, her body squeezing his cock.

Jayne wraps his arms around her waist to hold her up when her knee buckles. He pumps wildly into her before cumming, his teeth digging into her neck to muffle her name. He can taste the copper of her blood under his teeth and sucks a little harder.

"Ya okay?" Jayne asks River a few minutes later.

"Yes." River answers. She unwraps her leg from his and moves back under the cooling water.

Jayne watches as she rinses off and notices a large gash on her back, most likely from the table or wall in the warehouse. He moves under the spray behind her and quickly rinses off. "Come on, baby girl, ya gotta see your brother fore we go to dinner."

"Why?" River asks as she turns around.

"That needs to be treated." Jayne replies as he touches her back.

"Jayne." Kaylee voice comes through the door.

"Yeah." Jayne grunts.

"I got some clean clothes for River." Kaylee replies. "I'm gonna drop em on the floor." She opens the door and then closes it a few seconds later.

Jayne steps out of the shower and grabs a towel. He quickly dries off and then holds the towel out to River.

"It didn't work." River comments.

"Huh?" Jayne grunts.

"Our plan to preserve water." River replies. "We used just as much together as we would have apart."

"More fun this way." Jayne says after pulling on his pants. He picks up the shirt she wore back and pulls it on. It smells like her now, a fresh, clean, girly scent, slightly overshadowed by sweat and sex.

River towels off and then dries her hair some, leaving the damp strands hanging down her back. She slips her dress on but doesn't zip it.

"Ya ain't zippin it?" Jayne questions when she opens the door.

"You said Simon needed to see my back." River replies. She moves out of the shower room and walks towards the infirmary. Jayne looks at her back, bare from her shoulders to the small of her back and speeds up to get right behind her. Wrapping his arms around her to rest on her stomach, he bends down to growl in her ear. "Don't want ya ruttin walkin round with that much skin showin, dong ma?"

"Why?" River questions as she leans back against his chest.

"Cause ain't nobody but me needs to be looking at ya." Jayne growls as he walks them down the hall.

"Why am I seeing Simon then?" River asks.

Jayne tightens his hands on her stomach before replying. "I guess it's okay for him to be seein ya." Jayne grunts. "Since he's a doc and all."

"Jayne, where ya two goin?" Mal asks his merc. It startled him for a second, seeing Jayne wrapped round River like he was but he's seen stranger things. "Dinner's in bout 5."

"Yeah, we know." Jayne replies. "Goin to see the doc."

"Why?" Mal questions as he follows them.

"She needs some doctorin." Jayne answers. They walk into the infirmary only to find Simon arguing with himself.

"Simon, why are you fighting with yourself?" River questions, making her brother jump about a foot in the air and squeal. "There can never be a winner or a loser; you will always end up at a stalemate."

"Mei-mei, please don't sneak up on me." Simon says, holding his hand to his chest. He turns around to see them, his face showing no reaction to seeing Jayne wrapped around his little sister. "Let me see."

River steps away from Jayne and hops onto the sickbed.

"How'd ya know why she was down here for?" Mal questions.

"River would never come in here unless someone was forcing her too." Simon answers as he puts on a pair of gloves. "Since Jayne was practically pushing her in here, I knew she must have been injured. Where at, mei-mei?"

"My back." River answers.

Simon pulls apart the already opened dress, exposing River's back to the infirmary.

"Gorram, Jayne." Mal exclaims upon seeing the scratch on her back. It starts on her shoulder blade and moves down, almost a few inches in length. "What the hell did ya do to her?"

"Nothin." Jayne grunts and then turns to glare at the captain. "What the gorram hell are ya doin?"

"Huh?" Mal mutters.

"Don't want ya seein her naked." Jayne growls as he steps in front of Mal, blocking the captain's view.

"She ain't naked." Mal replies, a bit stunned by Jayne's possessiveness.

"Besides, he's already seen me naked." River adds.

"WHAT!" Jayne yells, looking between River and Mal. "Gorramit, Mal if'n ya ruttin touched her…"

"I've never touched her." Mal yells back. "Alright, I have but never in the fashion you're thinkin. Just held her down a couple times for the doc. And when the hell did I see ya naked?"

"When I crawled out of a box." River answers.

"Almost forgot bout that." Mal comments.

"Good." Jayne growls. "Ya bout done yet, doc?"

"Almost." Simon answers as he finishes the last weave. He applies a sealant over the wound and then covers it with a cloth bandage. "There."

River hops off the table while Simon disposes of the materials he used. She walks over to Jayne, who examines the bandaged wound before zipping up her dress.

"The sealant should keep the weaves from breaking fo a while, but try to keep your activities to a more sedate level for the next day or so." Simon tells Jayne. "The bandage needs to be changed every 12 hours or so. I can do it…"

"Don't worry bout it." Jayne replies. "I can take care of it."

"I figured as much." Simon says. He walks over and pulls open a cabinet, taking out a few things. "Here are some bandages and some pre-moistened cloths. Use the cloths to remove the sealant and then apply a new bandage. She won't need the sealant again."

Jayne takes the small packages and places them into the pockets of his cargo pants. "Thanks, doc." Jayne grunts.

"Just take care of her." Simon replies as he starts out of the infirmary.

"Yeah." Jayne agrees as he wraps an arm over River's shoulders and follows the doctor toward the mess.

River leans against Jayne, rolling her eyes at her brother and her lover.

Mal smiles at River, amused that she finds their wanting to protect her bothersome.

"Don't need it, captain." River says. "I am quite capable of protecting myself."

"I didn't say…..gorramit, little assassin, ya best stay out of my mind." Mal shouts.

"Didn't mean to." River replies. "You kind of laughed in your head."

"Laughed bout what?" Jayne questions.

"You wanting to keep me safe." River replies. "And me finding it..bothersome."

"She rolled her eyes at ya." Mal smirks.

"Ya did what, crazy?" Jayne growls. River smiles up at him before pulling away to jump down the steps into the mess.

"Ya're still callin her crazy even though ya're…." Mal starts to question.

"He calls me 'baby girl' when we're having sex or when he's worried." River answers as she helps Kaylee set the table. "He calls me 'crazy' when I'm being frustrating."

"Which is all the gorram time." Jayne mutters as he sits down.

"Hmm?" River hums. "Did you say something?"

"Nope." Jayne replies. "Didn't say a gorram thing."

Simon and Mal both stare at him, looking slightly confused. Inara and Zoe both laugh. Book shakes his head, a slight smile on his face. Wash looks at Jayne with complete understanding.

"He's lyin." Kaylee says to River, happy that River is finally starting to hang out with her again.

"Yes." River agrees. "He's afraid that I'll get mad and not have sex with him later."

Mal chokes on the drink he's taking.

"Are ya?" Kaylee questions.

"No." River answers. "I am frustrating. I can't get mad at the truth. Besides, I enjoy sex. Jayne is very talented."

Simon sputters and turns bright red. Mal, who's still trying to recover from his last bit of choking, starts coughing in earnest. Wash, Zoe, and Inara smile while Book turns a blind eye to the discussion. Jayne smirks, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kaylee giggles. "Me too." Kaylee agrees. "Though it's been 'while since I've…"

"Kaylee, I don't need to be hearin bout that." Mal manages to squeak out. "Nor bout your enjoyment, little assassin. Now, let's sit down and enjoy a nice, quiet dinner."

River sits down next to Jayne with Kaylee on her other side. Simon sits down beside Kaylee. Mal takes the head of the table while the rest of the crew take the seats left over. They start passing around food, nobody really talking as the start the meal.

"River." Inara says, about halfway through dinner.

"Yes." River replies.

"If you need something for the discomfort, I do have some things." Inara offers.

"Thank you, but I'm fine." River replies. "The brief flash of pain due to penetration quickly disappeared. There was a slight discomfort the second time but nothing that needs to be addressed."

"That's good." Inara replies a few seconds later. "If you change your mind, just come to my shuttle."

"Alright." River agrees.

"Mei-mei, are you sure you don't want me to examine…"

"Simon, I am fine." River interrupts. "And if I weren't, I would ask Inara to examine me before I would ask you."

"What?" Simon asks. "I'm your doctor."

"And my brother." River replies.

"Ya couldn't really do that, could ya?" Mal questions.

"Do what?" Simon replies.

"Examine her in that fashion." Mal says.

"Yes, I am her doctor." Simon replies.

"But you're her brother." Mal points out. "I wouldn't bother ya."

"No." Simon replies. "One of the first rules of being a doctor: distance yourself from your patient."

"It's why he makes a good surgeon." River adds. "Doesn't see the person, just the problem. Also why he can't talk to people; he's not used to dealing with them on a conscious level."

"Of course I can…." Simon starts to protest.

"You're a boob, Simon." River cuts in. "It's okay though; Kaylee finds it cute for some reason."

"River." Kaylee squeals, turning pink.

"You do." River replies.

The mess goes quiet for a few minutes until Simon looks over at Mal. "Mal."

"Yeah?" Mal grunts between bites.

"I think River should go with you and Jayne on the jobs for a while." Simon replies.

"What?" Jayne yells.

"She is trained for violent situations so I am fairly certain she can take care of herself." Simon replies. "I also think it's something that she needs to do; she seems much more focused after your sparing sessions."

"It's awful nice of ya to offer your sister up for jobs but we got all the help we need." Mal replies.

"I just think….." Simon stops when Zoe suddenly stands up.

"Doctor, can I talk to you, alone?" Zoe says. She doesn't wait for him to respond; she walks over to pull Simon out of his chair.

"Zoe, what's goin on?" Mal questions.

"Not your concern, sir." Zoe replies.

"Wifey, what's going on?" Wash asks.

"Nothing." Zoe answers. She then drags Simon out of the mess, slamming the door behind them.

"Wash, what's goin on?" Mal asks his confused looking pilot.

"I don't know." Wash replies.

"Might it have something to do with Simon's examination of Zoe earlier?" Book questions.

"She talk to ya bout that?" Mal questions Wash.

"No, you?" Wash replies.

"No." Mal answers.

"Oh, god, what if it's something bad." Wash whispers, his face going white. "She wouldn't want us to know; she'd want to protect us."

"Yeah." Mal agrees. "She's been seemin a bit run down lately."

"Ya don't think she's sick, do ya?" Kaylee whispers worriedly.

"She's not sick." River comments.

"How do ya….." Mal starts. "Oh, that mind reading thing. What's wrong with her?"

"Not mine to tell." River replies.

"Gorramit, I wanna know." Mal stands up, slamming his hands onto the table.

"I'm not going to tell you." River says, not flinching at his glare.

"This is my ruttin boat." Mal yells. "If'n I tell ya to do somethin, do it."

"There ain't no call to yell at her." Jayne growls, standing up. "Baby doll, what's goin on?"

"It's not mine to tell." River whispers. "I came about it on accident and I'm not going to reveal."

"River, please." Wash begs.

"Can't." River rubs her head, feeling a headache building.

"What's wrong?" Jayne questions.

River shakes her head and stands up. She pushes him into his chair and then crawls onto his lap, burying her head in his neck.

"River, what's wrong?" Kaylee questions.

"Too loud." River replies. "Hurts my head."

"What's too loud?" Mal questions.

"You and Wash." River replies. "Your anger and worry."

Jayne glares at both men before using his hands to gently massage her temples.

-

"Damnit, doc, what the hell are you try to pull?" Zoe questions, her tone even.

"You can't keep going on jobs." Simon replies.

"I'm not going to talk about this." Zoe says.

"You need to." Simon replies. "I said I wouldn't say anything, as your doctor I'm legally not able to. But as your friend, I can't keep watching you do this."

"I'm fine." Zoe says. "I can handle this."

"Zoe, you almost passed out today." Simon argues. "I know it and you know it. What if it happens on a job? You're not just gambling your life, you're gambling Mal and Jayne's."

"That's not going to happen." Zoe protests.

"What if it does?" Simon questions. "Do you really want their deaths on your head. You are not physically or emotionally able to go on jobs."

Zoe is quiet for a few moments as the information sinks in. "Is it really that much of a risk?"

"I just told Mal to take my little sister on jobs." Simon replies. "Do you really think I would do that if it wasn't?"

"No." Zoe replies. "Fine." She turns around and opens the door to the mess only to be bombarded with questions.

Zoe raises her hand to cut off all questions. "I'm pregnant." Zoe announces. "Simon thinks I'm about 5 months along, though he's not certain. He feels it is unsafe for me to do runs and I know you both are going to agree."

"You're what?" Wash gasps. "Why didn't you say something?"

"We discussed children and you said no." Zoe replies. "I didn't think you would handle it well."

"You're not going on runs until the baby is born." Mal orders. "Little assassin looks like you've got some new duties."

-


	8. First Job

Title: First Job

Series: Crazy's rescue mission

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: R

-

"Why didn't you tell me?" Wash questions Zoe as they're getting into bed. "How long have you known?"

"I suspected for a month or so." Zoe answers. "Guess the doc did too cause he ran some tests after River rescued us."

"You've known for 3 weeks?" Wash gasps.

"Yeah." Zoe answers. "And before you go blaming Simon, ain't his fault. I told him not to say anything and he agreed. Plus he's got that whole doctor-patient secret thing."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Wash asks again.

"I was trying to deal with it myself." Zoe answers, moving over to rest her head on his chest. "Talking about having kids is one thing, having them is a whole nother issue. I just needed time to accept it and what it means. But Simon is right; it ain't safe for me to do jobs. Jayne and Mal depend on me to watch their backs; can't very well do that if I'm all passed out."

Wash sighs with relief, glad his wife agrees with Simon. He knows if she really wants to go on jobs, Simon's warning isn't gonna stop her, not unless she believes it. He gently moves her off his chest and sits up. Pulling her shirt off, he takes in her much fuller breasts and the slight bulge off her stomach.

"Hello unborn child." Wash says to her stomach, his hand caressing the bulge. "I hope you're comfortable in there."

Zoe smiles at Wash's conversation with her stomach, her eyes filling uncharacteristically with tears. "I just don't get how you didn't notice." Zoe comments. "My pants ain't been closing and my bras don't fit."

"I just thought you were gaining weight." Wash replies as he presses his face against her stomach. "I didn't want to make you feel bad by mentioning it."

"You thought I was getting fat?" Zoe asks. "And it didn't bother you?"

"I love you wifey." Wash answers. "If you gain some weight, it ain't gonna change that."

Zoe swallows heavily, her throat filled with emotion. Sometimes it amazes her how much she loves this man. She manages to blink back the fresh tears and remembers with a laugh how Simon said the hormonal changes in her body was going to make her emotionally unstable.

"What's so funny?" Wash asks, lying back down to pull Zoe into his arms.

"Just thinking bout what the doc said?" Zoe replies.

"What?" Wash questions quickly. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Zoe assures him. "He just said I would be emotionally unstable; one minute I might be pissed off, the next laughing, and the next crying."

"Oh." Wash replies, relieved. "That's good."

Zoe yawns widely and snuggles her head against his side.

"Wifey?" Wash probes.

"Yeah?" Zoe mutters.

"How long until we're parents?" Wash questions, realizing he doesn't know how far along she is.

"Bout 4 months." Zoe mumbles.

"What?" Wash squeaks. "Four months. That's too soon. I'm not ready."

"Nothing I can do about that." Zoe replies. "This baby is coming out in four months, whether we're ready or not."

"But four months." Wash mutters. "That means that four months from now, we'll have a tiny person to take care of. I can barely take care of me; without you I'd be completely lost. How am I going to take care of a baby too?"

"You won't be doing it alone." Zoe says with a small smile. "Now, go to sleep."

Wash continues to mutter but obediently closes his eyes, his mind whirling with worry.

-

Mal leaves the bridge, Zoe and Wash cuddling in the pilot's chair. He still don't know how he feels about the baby. On one hand, he's happy for Zoe, and Wash he supposes, but on the other, he's worried. He's had Zoe by his side for almost 10 years; he knew things changed a bit when Zoe married Wash but they still never lost the bond they formed during the war. Now he's afraid he might lose her, that they might decide to leave. He knows he needs to talk to Zoe about this but is afraid of what she'll say.

"Doc, you okay?" Mal questions when he sees the doctor sitting on the couch outside of the infirmary, Inara on one side and Kaylee on the other.

"He's a bit worried." Kaylee answers, looking up at the captain. "River's goin' on her first run and he's a scared."

"She'll be fine." Mal assures him. "Long as her and Jayne don't get all distracted with the sex, they'll both be fine."

"Oh, that's reassuring." Simon replies sarcastically. "The only time they've left Jayne's bunk in the past week is to eat."

"Then it should be outa their systems." Mal replies. "They've done all the sexin' a person needs to do for a bit and should be ready to focus on the job."

"You're probably right." Simon agrees reluctantly. "Surely they've sated their appetites for a while."

Kaylee giggles and looks at Inara who smiles back.

"What?" Mal questions his mechanic.

"Nothin'." Kaylee replies between giggles. "Not a gorram thing."

Mal looks at her weirdly. "Okay then, little Kaylee, you just keep your jokes." Mal replies. "I'm gonna go find my two hired guns and see how they're doin' on the weapon thing."

"I'm going to go with you." Simon says as he stands up. "I want to make sure that River's okay before going on the job."

Mal and Simon start to the mess where the two hired guns are supposed to be preparing the arsenal. Inara and Kaylee glance at each other before following the two men.

"Preacher, where are you headed?" Mal questions when they run into the Shepard.

"I thought I'd fix myself a cup of tea." Book replies. "It seems to calm me before you guys go on your jobs. I have a feeling I'm going to need it today."

"We was just headed there." Mal says.

Mal starts walking towards the mess again, the crew following behind him. He turns into the mess and comes to a stop at the scene in front of him.

"Guess it ain't out of their systems." Kaylee comments with a grin.

-

Jayne glances over at River and sees her loading up Missy. "Baby girl, you takin' Missy with us?"

"Yes." River replies. "I like her. She's small and deadly, just like me."

"Yeah." Jayne agrees with a smile. "She's too gorram small for me to use, bout the perfect size for you."

"Hmm." River murmurs. She looks over to where Vera is lying on the table. "Is Vera going with us?"

"Not sure yet." Jayne replies. "Gotta check with the cap to see if'n he thinks we'll need her."

River reaches out to run her finger down Vera gently. "She's so pretty." River whispers huskily, her head moving up to look at him.

Jayne watches River caress Vera with a groan. Her fingers gently play over the gun, the same way her fingers play over his body. They've had more sex in the past week than he did last year and his body should be completely drained. But its not. He can feel himself harden and sets Katie on the table. He reaches over to pull River out of her chair and onto his lap.

"I just can't get enough of you." Jayne growls, slamming his mouth onto hers. He funnels his hands into her hair and angles her head to deepen the kiss. He's addicted to her mouth; didn't right matter where it was, just as long as he can feel it somewhere on his body. Although he does gotta admit he enjoys kissin' her, a lot. His tongue seeks out her and he rubs it against hers before sucking it deeply into his mouth.

River moans against his mouth as she rocks her hips against his erection. She's addicted to him; the way he feels, the way he tastes, and the way he makes her feel. Like she's a real woman and not a weapon or a broken girl. She wraps her arms around his neck with a moan.

Jayne slides his under the shirt she's wearing and cups her breasts. She's not wearing a bra and he groans at the feel of her naked breasts pebbling against his palms. Her breasts are small but not too small and he likes the feel of em in his hands and loves the taste of em in his mouth. He palms the mounds roughly, knowing that's what she likes. He pinches her nipples making her moan into his mouth before running one hand down her stomach and legs to burrow under her skirt. She parts her legs eagerly and he growls when he realizes she's not wearin' panties.

"Baby girl, ya gotta wear panties." Jayne growls. "Specially when we're bout to go on a job."

"I was going to put them on." River moans, pushing against his unmoving hands. "Touch me."

"But I am touchin' you, baby girl." Jayne smirks against her mouth, liking the restless way her body shifts and the frustrated moans she's making. He slowly caresses his way down her thighs and away from the apex of her thighs.

River bites his lip and reaches down to grasp his hand. She moves it up her thigh and pushes two of his fingers inside of her.

Jayne laughs against her mouth, amused by how eager she is. He knows he's got an unnaturally high sex drive, reason why he's always lookin' to get some trim, and never thought he'd met a woman with one as high as his. But River's drive is. She initiates sex just as often as he does; waking him up from a dead sleep, her mouth wrapped tightly around his cock or his cock deep inside her wet core.

River moans against Jayne's mouth as he pumps two fingers inside of her shallowly. She moves her hands to his waist and untucks his shirt to move her hands underneath. She plays her fingers gently against his abs before moving up to pinch a nipple between her fingers.

Jayne growls against her mouth and starts pumping his fingers faster.

"Gorramit, you're supposed to be gettin' ready for a job." Mal's voice yells from behind them.

Jayne groans loudly and stops pumping his fingers. River growls against his mouth and moves her hips, trying to get him to pump them again.

"Jayyyyne." River whines against his mouth.

Simon looks down at his feet, not wanting to watch his little sister groping Jayne.

"Baby girl, we gotta stop." Jayne says as he drawls back from her mouth and pulls his fingers out with a slurp.

"Don't wanna." River whispers, looking up at him with lust-filled eyes.

Jayne growls at the look in her eyes and stands up. She locks her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck.

"We're goin' to my bunk." Jayne tells Mal as he carries River past them. "We'll be back in a bit. Don't touch my girls." With that said, he walks out of the mess and towards his bunk, River raining kisses down his neck as they go.

"Aren't they supposed to be prepping for the job?" Zoe questions as she walks into the mess, Wash right behind her.

"Yeah." Mal replies. "Guess it's better that they're gettin' it done with now."

"So, how's this going to work?" Zoe questions. "Jayne standing with you and River doing the sweeps?"

"Yeah." Mal replies. "River ain't gonna intimidate anyone and we don't need to take the chance of anybody really gettin' a glimpse of her. Jayne'll stand by me and work out the deal and River will take out anyone tryin' to get one up on us."

Simon stiffens at the plan but pushes past it, trying not to think about his sister's part in the plan.

"You okay, doc?" Mal questions.

"I don't really know." Simon replies. "I mean I know this is what she does, what the academy made her but it's still unnerving to hear you talking about her killing people."

"It ain't like I'm tellin' her to just kill the people we're dealin' with." Mal says. "Just be ready to do what's necessary as a backup plan. Most likely, it won't be needed."

Wash moves around Zoe to examine the weapons laid out on the table. Jayne isn't one to leave his weapons unattended or have them out unless he's using them, besides the 1 or 2 guns stashed about the bay in case of emergencies. And those were just pretty common pistols, nothing like the weapons in front of him. He reaches out to pick one up when Zoe grabs his arm.

"Don't, husband." Zoe says. "You heard what Jayne said, not to touch his girls. He means it."

"Yeah." Mal agrees. "Remember one of the first runs he went on with us, we got ambushed and I grabbed one of the guns he had with him. He flipped. Didn't matter that we was bein' shot at, he don't want other people touching his weapons."

"It's a rather impressive arsenal." Book comments as he looks down at the guns.

"Specially Vera." Mal agrees. If he knew what was gonna happen, he just might have traded Saffron for Vera.

"And I honestly don't think this is half of his collection." Zoe says as she looks at the weapons covering half of the table.

"He has more weapons than this?" Simon asks, a little shocked by the idea. He's counted 20 guns on the table and an assorted amount of other things that he doesn't recognize.

"Yeah, there are at least 10 guns missing that I know he has." Zoe answers.

"He's not planning on taking all of them, is he?" Simon questions, getting more nervous. "They won't all be needed, will they?"

Mal laughs. "We're just picking up the cargo, doc, not occupying a planet." Mal says. "Just think Jayne was having a hard time choosing what's coming with us."

"Didn't right know what we needed." Jayne says as he walks up behind them. "If'n this was gonna be a heavy job or just a light one."

"We won't be needin' Vera." Mal replies. "Or anything close to her amount of firepower."

"Alright." Jayne grunts. He turns around to look at River. "You sure it's on there tight enough?"

"Yes." River replies. "You made sure it was tightened."

"That's good." Jayne says as he picks up Missy and checks the ammo. "Here you go, baby girl." He holds out the small but deadly gun to River. She places her booted right foot on a chair and pulls up the bottom of her dress to show a holster strapped to her upper thigh. She slips the gun into it and then takes the knife Jayne is holding out to her, placing it under the strap beside the gun. She drops her foot off the table and then kicks her leg into the air until toe of her boot is even with her shoulder.

"What the gorram hell are you doin?" Jayne growls when he catches a glimpse of her white panties.

"Ensuring that the holster won't effect my movement." River replies.

"Oh." Jayne mutters. He grabs a rifle and checks the ammo on it before also handing it to River. He waits until she slips it over her head before turning her around to adjust the strap above the rifle. "That easy nuf for you to reach?"

"Yes." River answers, turning around to face him.

Jayne glances over her once more before grabbing his own weapons and stashing them periodically over his body. Once he's loaded up, he grabs Vera and a couple of the other weapons left on the table. "Baby, wanna grab the rest of em so's we can take em back to my bunk?" Jayne says, indicating to the few guns left of the table.

"Okay." River agrees, grabbing the rest of the weapons and following him out of the mess.

"What was that?" Mal asks once they're gone. "Since when does Jayne let anybody touch his guns let alone use them?"

"Guess River is a little different." Inara comments.

"Yeah, he does kiss her on the mouth and call her sweet names." Kaylee adds. "Looks like River's gettin' special treatment."

"His letting her use his guns is special treatment?" Simon questions.

"For Jayne, yeah." Zoe answers, sitting down heavily.

"Wifey, are you okay?" Wash asks worriedly.

Mal sees the whiteness of his first-mates face and squats down in front of her. "Zo, you alright?" Mal asks. "Doc, I think something's wrong with her."

"Simon, what's wrong with my wife?" Wash questions, looking over at the doctor.

"Is Zoe gonna be alright?" Kaylee whispers anxiously.

"Son, maybe you should take her down the infirmary and examine her." Book suggests.

Simon sighs heavily and prods Mal's back to get him to move. The captain stands up and moves over slightly. "I am starting to understand why you wanted to keep this a secret." Simon says to Zoe as he checks her pulse.

"Yeah." Zoe agrees with a small smile.

Simon walks over to the counter and starts fixing a glass of tea.

"What the hell are you doin?" Mal yells, causing Inara and Kaylee to jump. "We got a person over here that needs doctorin'. This ain't the time for a tea party."

Simon ignores Mal and finishes making the tea. He warms up some of the leftovers from last night's dinner and carries all of it over to place in front of Zoe.

"Thanks doc but I really don't need you freaking out on me too." Zoe says.

"I'm not." Simon replies. "You haven't eaten this morning, correct?"

"No, I haven't." Zoe agrees.

"You have to eat." Simon says. "It's extremely important, especially in your condition."

"Fine." Zoe mutters, picking up the fork and putting a bite in her mouth. She shifts uncomfortably, feeling everyone's eyes on her.

"Shouldn't you take her down the infirmary?" Mal questions.

"She's fine." Simon replies. "She just got a little light headed from not eating."

"Are you sure?" Wash asks, looking over his wife with worried eyes.

"Yes." Simon replies. "Can I speak to you two outside?"

Mal and Wash nod and follow the doctor outside of the mess, surprised when he shuts the door behind them.

"You can't do this." Simon says.

"Do what?" Mal growls.

"Automatically assume the worst whenever Zoe makes a sound or moves funny." Simon answers. "I understand how much she means to both of you but she is just pregnant, not sick. If you two are always standing over top of her, waiting for something to happen, you're going to stress her out and that isn't good for her or the baby. Zoe is smart enough to know if something is wrong and I'll keep an eye on her."

"You can't ask us not to worry." Wash says.

"I'm not." Simon replies. "I'm just suggesting you keep your worry to yourself or address most of your concerns to me. I may not know Zoe as well as you two but I do know her well enough to know she doesn't like people fussing over her."

"True." Mal agrees with a smile. "Woman is too damned independent for her own good."

"Yeah." Wash agrees with a frown. "It worries me sometimes."

"Lighten up, Wash." Mal says with a smirk. "You'll have a baby to fuss over in a good while."

"Four months." Wash corrects and then has to smile when Mal's face goes white.

"Four months?" Mal gasps. "That's too soon. I ain't ready yet."

"What do you have to be ready for?" Wash questions. "She's my wife, not yours."

"I know that." Mal replies, rolling his eyes.

"This. Is. My. Baby." Wash says slowly.

"Know that too." Mal growls. "Don't change the fact that 4 months is too gorram soon. Where's the baby gonna sleep? What's it gonna wear? What's it gonna eat? Does anybody know how to change a diaper?"

"Hell, I don't know, Mal." Wash says, his face going pale.

Simon can't hold back the laughter at seeing the stricken looks on their faces.

"What's so funny?" Mal growls.

"You two." Simon answers. "Zoe is not the first woman to have a baby and she won't be the last. Everything will work out. But if it makes you two feel better, my portable encyclopedia has a lot of information on pregnancies and the care of infants. You can download it onto the onto the screen on the bridge, if you want."

"Why don't you and Wash do that while we're makin' the pickup." Mal orders, finding the idea rather reassuring.

The door opens suddenly and Zoe walks out of the mess. "Everything okay here?" Zoe questions.

"Fine." Mal replies, running his gaze over her but keeping himself from saying anything.

Zoe raises an eyebrow but doesn't argue. "Sir, shouldn't you and Jayne get the mule lowered?"

"Yeah, if I knew where the ruttin' hell he was." Mal agrees.

"M'right here." Jayne says.

Mal jumps and then spins around to see the merc and genius standing right behind him. "Jayne, follow me down to the bay." Mal orders. "Wash, shouldn't you be bout to land my boat?"

"Yeah." Wash agrees. "Wifey, you coming with me?"

"In a second." Zoe replies.

"Come on, baby." Jayne orders. "Let's go down to the bay."

"In a second." River replies.

Jayne looks weirdly at her but follows Mal to the bay. Wash looks at the two women before moving towards the bridge quickly.

"Follow me, River." Zoe orders.

River nods and follows Zoe down the hall.

-

"Alright, little assassin, you go find a good spot to watch." Mal orders. "Anybody tries something, you know what to do."

"Kill them." River replies.

"Well, yeah,." Mal agrees, still a little uneasy hearing the teenager talk about killin' folk.

"Crazy, you better be ruttin' careful." Jayne growls, pulling her against his chest.

"I will." River assures him. She stands up on her tiptoes and gives him a brief kiss. "You be careful too." River whispers against his mouth before pulling away.

"Always am." Jayne grunts. He watches as she walks away, his hand gripping the handle of his gun tightly.

"You plannin' on shootin' me?" Mal questions upon seeing the tight grip Jayne is using.

"Only if somethin' happens to her." Jayne growls.

Mal stops walking for a second before starting again with tense shoulders. He was wonderin' when the bad part of Jayne and River hookin' up was gonna come out. He knows how possessive Jayne is about his things and how violent he can be when something happens to his stuff. Now it seems as though River's fallen into the category and Mal's actually a bit scared of what Jayne'll do if something does happen to her.

"Alright, I'll do the talking, you just stand there and look intimidating." Mal orders.

"That ain't gonna be a problem." Jayne replies briskly.

Mal sees a large vehicle pull up and park a few feet away from them. Three men climb out of it, all of them armed.

"You Reynolds?" The smallest man asks.

"Yeah, you Smith?" Mal questions.

"Yep." Smith answers. "Badger never said you was a Browncoat."

"That gonna be a problem?" Mal questions, his hand automatically going to his pistol.

"Not a bit." Smith replies. "Fought for the independents myself. Just wonderin' why Badger never mentioned it."

"Badger is a monkey's pigu." Mal replies.

Smith laughs. "Can't agree more." Smith says. "Russ, Tony, load that cargo into their mule."

Jayne and Mal watch as the two men load the various crates into the back of the mule, stacking them in the backseat.

"Well, it was nice doin' business with you." Mal says once they're finished loading the cargo.

"Yeah." Smith agrees.

Mal looks at Jayne and the two start back towards the mule when a gunshot goes off. They both dive to the ground, pulling weapons out as they go.

"These your people?" Mal yells at Smith, who also dove to the ground, his men right behind him.

"No." Smith yells back. "Group of gorram bandits. Somebody must have told em we was makin' an exchange today."

"Where the ruttin' hell is River?" Mal growls, not understanding why she isn't knocking people off.

Jayne doesn't answers; just picks off one of the bandits. He looks around and notices they're pretty well surrounded and that the bandits are smart enough to use Smith's vehicle as a cover.

"Who's the girl?" Smith yells over at them. "Bunch of low-life bastards usin' a girl as cover."

Jayne growls loudly and jumps up despite the bullets flying around him. Mal groans and follows Jayne's lead. He cusses under his breathe when he sees a tall guy dragging River into the middle of the field.

"She's with us." Mal says to Smith.

"Well, well, well." A fat, bearded man says, walking towards the man holding River. "Look what we got here. Now, I want the cargo and I think I'll be takin' both mules."

"Let her go." Jayne orders with a growl.

"She's means somethin' to you." The bearded guy comments. Before Jayne can reply, the guy raises his gun and shoots River in the chest. The small girl goes flying backwards with the shoot and doesn't get back up.

Jayne's heard the expression 'seein' red' but he didn't really believe it until now. The second the bullet hits River's chest, he loses it. He doesn't remember pulling out a second gun or taking out the guy who dragged River in or even the guy who shot her. He can't see past the red fuzz covering his eyes, the desire to kill everything in the area.

Mal dives at Smith and takes the smaller man to the ground when Jayne starts shooting wildly. He feels a bullet break the skin of his shoulder and grinds his teeth against the pain. He sees a man sneaking up behind Jayne and starts to shoot him when a knife whirls through the air. The knife hits the man in the throat and he goes down with nothing more than a gurgle. A bullet flies over Mal's head and he looks behind him to see another of the bandits hit the ground.

Jayne sees his knife flying through the air and looks over to see River sitting up, Missy held tightly in her hand. He takes out the three remaining bandits before running over to her and dropping onto the ground.

"Baby girl, you okay?" Jayne asks hoarsely.

"Yes." River replies, slipping the gun back into the holster. She holds her hand out to him, wanting his help up.

Jayne looks at her hand and then reaches down to pick her up. She wraps her arms around his neck and burrows her face in his shoulder. Jayne buries his face in her hair, his heart pounding as the fear races through his body. He tightens his arms around her and starts walking towards the mule.

"Well, if that wasn't bracing." Mal says as he stands up. He reaches down to pull Smith to his feet and then collects the knife that River threw and the rifle the bandits took from her. "We gotta be goin' now, cargo to deliver and all."

"Who was that?" Smith questions, his eyes zooming in on the back of the large mercenary cradling the girl to his chest.

Mal glances behind him just in time to see Jayne step into the mule, River cradled against his chest. "My niece." Mal lies. "And that's her husband and let me say he don't like other men round her. Add in the fact that she just got shot in front of him, it'd be best if'n you left without any other questions."

Smith nods and motions for his 2 men to get back into the mule. Mal waits until they're gone before joining River and Jayne and driving the mule back to Serenity.

-

Simon places a card down, his mind not really focused on the card game. He knows Kaylee, Book, and Inara only started the game to help get his mind off River. So far, it's not working. Book gathers the cards and starts to deal again when the boat starts up suddenly.

"What's going on?" Simon questions, glancing at Kaylee for an answers.

"Don't know, Simon." Kaylee answers. "Wash is probably just warmin' her up."

Simon glances up when he sees Zoe walking towards them. He jumps to his feet and runs towards her. "What's going on, Zoe?"

"Don't know, doc." Zoe answers. "Captain just radioed ahead and told Wash to be ready to leave."

"Something happen." Simon whispers.

"You don't know that son." Book replies.

"I appreciate your attempts at comforting, but we all know Mal doesn't take off immediately unless there was trouble on the job. Or if there are Reavers. And since Zoe just came from the bridge, she'd know if it is the latter."

Zoe nods her head in agreement but is unsure what happened. She grits her teeth, hating have to stay behind. She knows River is a trained professional but the genius lacks the experience with these types of jobs that Zoe has herself. She sees the mule driving towards them at a rather fast speed and looks over at Kaylee.

"Kaylee, shut the door once they're on and then tell Wash to take off." Zoe orders.

Kaylee nods and runs over to the panel by the door a few seconds before the mule pulls inside of Serenity. She shuts the door once the mule is past the opening and hits the com. "Everyone's on." Kaylee tells Wash. "We can go."

The boat lifts up immediately.

Simon starts toward the mule and sees Jayne holding River tightly against his chest. His heart starts beating quickly and his palms start sweating. Even when he sees the reassuring fall and rise of River's chest, he can't push the worry and fear out of his mind. Jayne moves out of the mule and starts out of the bay.

"What happened?" Zoe questions Mal.

"Got ambushed, what else." Mal mutters, reaching up to touch the graze on his shoulder.

"You got shot." Inara gasps.

"Kinda noticed that." Mal agrees. He starts towards the infirmary, the rest of the crew on his heels.

"Was it the men we was exchangin' with?" Kaylee questions.

"Nope." Mal replies. "Bunch of low-life bandits."

"And they shot you?" Zoe prods.

"Nope." Mal answers. "Jayne did."

"What?" Simon gasps. "He shot you? Why?"

"Somethin' happened to River, didn't it?" Kaylee asks.

"Yep." Mal replies. "Took a bullet in the chest. Jayne kinda lost it and started shootin' at every person standin'. Hell, he took out 7 or 8 guys and I don't think he even realizes it."

Simon's face goes white and he runs past Mal to the infirmary, planning on getting a first aide kit and going down to Jayne's bunk to examine his sister. Needless to say, he's a bit shocked to see River sitting on the sickbed, Jayne in front of her.

Mal follows Simon into the infirmary and looks at the pile of metal lying on the table. "You lent her your armor?" Mal questions Zoe.

"Yeah." Zoe replies. "Thought it'd be a good idea. Guess it was."

Simon stands next to Jayne and looks at the merc to see an expression he's never seen on the large man's face. Sure, he's Jayne pissed and seen the look when River was arrested and had the hell beat out of her, but he's never seen this look of pure, undiluted rage on the man's face. Actually, now that he thinks about it, he's never seen it on anybody's face. Mentally preparing himself, he looks at his sister to see a large bruise forming on her pale skin, right over her heart. He looks at her confusedly, not understanding why she's not bleeding, or more accurately, why she's not dead.

"Armor." Jayne growls, nodding his head towards the table.

"That's a hell of a bruise." Mal comments.

River squeals and moves her hands to cover her bra-clad breasts.

Jayne steps in front of River and turns around to glare at Mal. "Thought we done talked bout you lookin' at her naked?" Jayne growls. He's glad he made her put a bra on with the panties, otherwise he'd be libel to knock the captain out for seeing her topless.

"What's going on?" Wash questions as he steps into the infirmary. He leans sideways to look behind Jayne and then squeaks loudly, covering his eyes with his hands. "And couldn't somebody warn me she was half-naked?"

Jayne glares at him.

"Alright, little assassin, you wanna explain how you managed to get taken?" Mal asks, turning his back to the genius. "Cause I thought you had all that government training and all that kept you from getting yourself caught like that."

"Was ensuring that the job got finished." River replies.

Mal furrows his brows for a second, confused by her comment. "Wait one gorram second, you tryin' to say you let yourself get takin'?"

"WHAT?" Jayne yells. Simon jumps back a few paces from his tone.

"There was too many of them." River says. "I can run the numbers as much as I want, but in the end, I can't hold more than 2 guns at a time and I can't make a bullet go through steel. The only way to ensure that the job got done was by using myself as a diversion."

"This ain't one of those gorram missions the academy sent you on." Mal yells. "You don't let yourself get kidnapped to set a trap, dong ma?"

"I think we're missing something." Book says.

"Oh, those ruttin' bastards used to make her let herself get taken by child molesters and the like so's she could kill em." Mal explains. "Which, we don't do that."

"It was the only way to ensure the job got done successfully." River replies, turning her head from Jayne's angry glare. "I weighed all the options and this was the safest."

"You got ruttin' shot." Jayne growls lowly. "If'n you weren't wearin' Zoe's armor, ya'd be dead now. How's that safe?"

"It was." River argues, looking up at him.

"It was a gorram dumb thing to do." Jayne growls down at her. "You're supposed to be a ruttin' genius, what the hell would possess you to do somethin' so stupid?"

"I didn't want you to die!" River yells, completely frustrated. Her head hurts from keeping all the thoughts out and her chest is burning.

"Well, I don't want you to die either!" Jayne yells back.

They stare at each other, both tensed furiously. Jayne sees her wince and turns his head to glare at Simon. "What the hell are you doin?" Jayne yells at Simon. "You're supposed to be a ruttin' doctor, get to doctorin'."

Simon glares back at him but doesn't move closer.

"Gorramit, what the hell are you waitin' on?" Jayne bellows. "An gorram engraved invitation?"

"Jayne, I think he's waiting for you to put the gun away and step back a bit." Book says calmly.

Jayne glances down and sees the gun in his hand, not remembering when he pulled it out. He looks at River and then at then gun before pushing past the crew and out of the infirmary.

River sighs deeply and looks at her brother. "Simon, give me the salve." River orders. Simon hands it to her without questions. "Everybody close their eyes."

"Why?" Mal questions.

"Because I'm going after him and he tore my shirt to get it off." River replies.

"Oh." Mal mutters, closing his eyes.

River waits until everyone's eyes are closed before slipping past them and out of the infirmary, the salve clenched tightly in her hand. She can practically feel the rage rolling off Jayne and follows it to his bunk. Kicking open the hatch, she climbs down to find him throwing stuff around.

Jayne hears River open the ladder and tosses the full cartridges into the corner of his bunk. He's not used to this feeling, being worried and it's pissing him off. He turns to face her and his temper boils over. "What the hell are you doin?" Jayne yells. "You best not of walked round this boat without a shirt on."

"You ripped mine off." River points out. "I had not other choice. I made them close their eyes first." She slips her hands in the waistband of her skirt and pushes it off. Reaching down she unstraps the holster and sets it and the gun gently on the chair in the corner of his bunk. She places her right boot on the chair and unties it and then kicks it off before repeating the action on her left one. She removes her socks, pushes ger panties off, and then straightens up to see Jayne staring at her lustfully.

Jayne tries to hang onto his anger, but the moment she touches the holster strapped to her thigh, it slips away. He knows she's doing this on purpose, using sex as a way to calm him and tries to get mad that it's working, but he can't. He can feel his body harden and can't help but stare at her. She looks back at him and walks past him to lie down on his bed. He slips his shirt off and kicks his boots off before pushing his pants down his hips and off his body. He takes tube of salve out of her hand and sets it on his weapon rack before moving over her. Straddling her hips, he drops a kiss against her mouth while his hand runs down her body to slip between her folds. He pumps his fingers shallowly and quickly, just wanting to get her as wet as possible. His mouth moves off hers and runs down her throat to suck softly at her neck.

River moans Jayne's name and tilts her head to allow him better access while at the same times spreading her legs further. She moans as he fingers work her body, his intent not to get her off, only get her more turned on. It's working. She tries to grab his hand to force it to move faster but he just growls at her and pulls his hand out to push it away.

"No." River moans when his fingers leave her body. "Put them back, please, Jayne, put them back."

Jayne growls at her begging tone and slips his fingers back into her welcoming body, a third finger joining the other two. He runs his mouth down her collarbone, nipping on his way before pulling up to look at the bruise over her heart. His mind goes red again as he thinks about what could have happened, but her nails digging into his back brings him back. He kisses the bruised skin gently, his tongue moving out to lap at it. His fingers continue to pump shallowly and he can tell River's getting very frustrated. He drags her right nipple into his mouth nibble and suck on as his fingers continue their torture.

River moans and writhes under Jayne, trying to get him to push her over the edge. His fingers feel wonderful in her body, stretching and working her into a frenzy but she needs more. She needs to cum so badly she could cry. She may be a government trained assassin that could kill the man on top of her faster than he could drawl a gun but she is completely at his mercy at this moment. And she loves it. Loves that he's so strong, that he can make her feel like she's not a weapon; that he can make her feel like a normal girl in the arms of her normal boyfriend.

"Jayynne." River begs. "Please, I need you to make me cum. Please."

Jayne glances up at her and sees the pleading, almost painful look in her eyes. He pulls his fingers out with a pop.

"Shh." Jayne hushes River, when her eyes fill with tears. "It's okay, baby girl. I'm right here." He drops his mouth onto her and pushes deeply inside of her. She cums instantly.

"Jaayyyne." River moans against his mouth. She feels the tears slip down her face and feels Jayne's mouth moving off hers to sip them up but can't form the words to tell him she's okay. He stops pumping, pulling out of her body until only the tip of his cock rests inside of her.

"You okay?" Jayne grunts, his body clenched tightly with the pain of holding back.

"Wonderful." River whispers, opening her eyes to look up at him. She wraps her legs around his ass and pulls him back inside of her. "Don't leave."

"M'not." Jayne growls. He pushes himself up on his forearms, wanting to keep his body off the bruise on her chest. He starts pumping into her quickly and deeply, his eyes closing and his body shuddering at the feeling of her body gloved around his. She pulls head down to hers and their tongues battle as their bodies' pound against each other.

River grunts into Jayne's mouth at each thrust, pretty sure that he's never gotten this deep before. It feels like he's going to poke right through her body and out of her mouth. She knows it should be painful, and in a way it is, but she welcomes the pain, feeling closer to him than she ever has to another person. Like he's a part of her and she's a part of him.

Jayne feels the sweat rolling down his face and hears the grunts escaping River's mouth at each thrust. He almost stops but knows she'd tell him if he was getting too rough. He somehow manages to prop himself up on his left elbow and continue to thrust deeply into her, though he don't know how. He knows he's about to cum and wants her riding it with him. He snakes his free arm between them, feels it getting smooched between their bodies but ignores that as he searches for her clit. He finds it and gives it a rough roll. She screams.

"JAYYNE!" River screams into his mouth as she orgasms. Her body bucks against his once more while her walls milk his cock tightly. She can feel the rush of Jayne's fluid as he cums inside her and can feel the rumble in his chest as he shouts his release against her mouth.

Jayne manages to flip them over until she's cradled against his chest. He doesn't know how long he lies there panting but figures it must have been more than a few minutes when he hears a small snort from the body next to him. He glances down to see River sleeping, her face buried in his side and her leg thrown over his hips. He reaches behind her to grab the salve with his left arm and opens the tube. Squeezing some onto his finger, he gently rubs it on the bruise, kissing her forehead when she moans. He screws the lid back on and drops it back on his weapon rack before reaching for his blanket on the floor. He looks down at River and kisses her lightly on the lips before covering them both up, turning slightly on his side, and wrapping his arm around her. She moans again before settling against him once more. He briefly gives thought to her worried brother and the probably very pissed off captain before closing his eyes and joining her in slumber.

-


	9. Sex, sex, and more sex

Title: Sex, sex and more sex

Series: Crazy's rescue mission

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: Heavy, heavy R

Last time: Zoe is pregnant, due in 4 months. Mal and Wash are both freaking out. Jayne lets River use his guns, much to the amazement of the rest of the crew. River went on her first job and allowed herself to get taken in order to finish the job. A man shot her in the chest, Jayne flipped and shot random people, one being Mal, until he realized she was fine; she was wearing Zoe's armor. Jayne was pissed and stormed off; River followed him and then distracted him with sex.

P.S. I guess my brain was in a smutty mood, sorry.

-

Jayne groans as his eyes start to open. "This has gotta be the best way to wake up." His hands grab the legs resting over his shoulders and pulls them closer until knees are straddling his face. Bringing one hand up, he runs his fingers between wet folds.

River mewls happily around Jayne's cock as she pushes her crotch towards his face. "Race you."

"Your on." Jayne growls as he shoves three fingers inside her wet core and begins pumping them ruthlessly, his fingers twisting inside of her and his mouth moving up to lap at her core. Knowing how much it affects her, he growls against her clit. "I'm gonna win and we both know it."

River pants around his cock as she starts to work him deeper. He groans against her clit causing her to whimper around his shaft. She knows he's right; he always wins. But she still tries. It's useless though, she can feel her orgasm building up and she will be the first to cum, she always is.

Jayne smirks as he feels her walls start to clench around his fingers and goes in for the kill. Adding a forth finger to the three thrusting inside of her, he stretches her wide and bites down on her clit.

"JAYNE!" River screams around his cock as her orgasm washes through her, her hips bucking against his face.

Jayne's hands move down to clench the mattress, trying to get enough control not to thrust into her mouth. He always gets her off first and while he enjoys that, it's almost torture to wait for her to come down enough to finish getting him off. He groans when her small hand moves down to cup his balls and her mouth sucks him deeper.

"Gorram, baby.." Jayne growls as she deep throats him.

River hums around him, knowing what the vibrations do to him. Her fingers massage his balls as she swallows a few times.

Jayne groans as his hands clench against the mattress. "Jesus, baby, I'm gonna.." He groans again as he feels the familiar rush of his orgasm. Her name comes out of his mouth in a grunt as he empties himself into her mouth.

River swallows it down as her mouth works him through his orgasm. She's dripping wet again and wants to feel him inside of her. Pulling her head away from him, she licks a palm and wraps it around his flaccid cock, propping herself up with her other hand. Her mouth moving down to blow warmly onto his sensitive tip, she pumps his cock evenly.

Jayne groans heavily as she brings him to fullness again. "Baby, you're gonna kill me."

River giggles at his tone and starts to pump a little harder.

"C'mere." Jayne growls, his hands reaching to grab at her.

River gives his tip a gentle kiss before crawling up his body. "Good morning, Jayne."

"Mornin' baby." Jayne replies with a small smile. One hand moves down to cup her ass while the other buries in her hair. He pulls her mouth down to his in a wet, hot kiss.

River moans against Jayne's mouth as his tongue massages her.

Jayne moves both of his hands to her waist and lifts her up to straddle his now hard cock.

River spreads her knees eagerly as Jayne plants her body on his. She whimpers when his fingers spread her folds apart and the tip of his cock brushes against her opening. She breaks the kiss with a pant as she slowly lowers herself onto him until he's buried deep inside her.

Jayne's eyes close as he absorbs the feeling of being inside her. She's warmer, wetter, tighter, and softer than any woman he's ever been inside of. She rides him slowly, her hands braced on his chest. His hands reach up to cup her breasts and he opens his eyes in time to see her bite her lip.

"You okay, baby?" Jayne asks as he massages the firm globes.

"Uh huh." River nods as she arches into his hands. "Pinch me."

Jayne drops a hand to her ass and pinches the soft cheek.

River squeals and digs her nails into his chest. "Not there." River growls.

"Where then?" Jayne asks with a smirk. "I ain't a mind-readin' genius and maybe you ought be a bit more specific."

"You know where." River glares.

Jayne smirks at her and drops his hands down to rub at her hipbones.

River groans with frustration. "Not nice to tease." River says, her glare turning into a smile.

Jayne starts to get a bit worried at her smile, wonderin' what she's gonna do to get back at him. Then he growls deep in his throat when her hands move off his chest and up to cup her own breasts. She palms them roughly, pushing the soft globes together. Then she moves her hand up to suck three of her fingers into her mouth and uses the wet digits to circle around one of her pebbled nipples. Then she places her fingers around the nub and pinches firmly, making herself moan. She tugs at her other nipple with her free hand as her hips push down harder on his.

"Baby, you got no ruttin' idea how hot that is." Jayne growls as he places his hands over hers.

River moans again as his hands press against her flesh. She drops her hands back to his chest and arches into his hands. "Like yours better." River moans. "Doesn't feel the same with my own."

Jayne rubs his thumbs over her nipples before pinching both nubs firmly.

"Oh..oh..mmm..that feels.." River whimpers as he tugs and pulls and pinches her flesh.

"Say my name." Jayne orders with a growl. "Wanna hear you say it. Come on, baby, you wanna fly, you gotta say it." He then flips them over so he can control the pressure and depth of each thrust.

River tries to get his name to come out but only manages the occasional whimper. "Ohh..ohh.." She writhes under him in distress as pushes deep and hard enough to stimulate her body but not get her off.

Jayne reaches between them and rubs his thumb against her clit.

River whimpers loudly and wraps her legs around his hips. "Oh..Jayyynee.."

"That's it baby girl." Jayne growls. "Again."

Him name becomes a mantra as it leaves her mouth. "Jaynejaynejaynejayne.." River moans. "Jayne….please…"

Jayne pinches her clit and pushes deeply into her.

"JAYNE!" River squeals loudly and then moans as she orgasms.

Jayne groans as her walls clench around him and then he pushes erratically into her as he nears his own orgasm. He cums with a shout, pushing deep inside her. He flips over onto his back and River collapses onto his chest.

"Don't be goin' back to sleep now." Jayne says a few minutes later. "We gotta go up fore your brother and Mal come stormin' down here to check on you."

"I'd rather just sleep, thank you." River murmurs as she cuddles into his chest.

Jayne chuckles and tickles her belly.

"No fair." River squeals as she tries to move away from his fingers. She starts to slide off the side of his chest and his elbow bumps the bruise on her chest; she can't help the tears that fill her eyes.

Jayne feels her deep gasp and sees the tears filling her eyes. "Jesus, baby, I'm sorry." Jayne says quietly.

"It's okay." River replies a few seconds later. "You didn't do it on purpose."

"C'mere." Jayne orders.

River crawls on to his lap and leans back against his chest.

"You shoulda stopped me from bein' so rough." Jayne says as he reaches for the tube on his weapon's rack. He squeezes some of the crème onto his finger and gently rubs it on the bruise. "I don't wanna hurt you."

"It didn't hurt then." River grips his arm with a wince.

Jayne rubs the crème into her skin as gently as he can, gritting his teeth when she winces. The bruise on her chest is about the size of his fist and right between her tits. It's a deep bluish-purplish color and he knows it's gotta hurt like a bitch. He puts the cap back onto the tube and drops it on the rack. "You alright, baby?" Jayne asks as he hugs her to his chest, being careful to avoid her bruise.

"Mm hm." River murmurs as she rubs her face against his chest. She drops a kiss on the scar she left and giggles when he drops one her chest. "You're goatee tickles my skin."

"Well then, we'll just have to see how much, when you ain't all bruised up that is." Jayne comments. "But for now, this man's gotta eat somethin'."

"But you have." River says huskily.

Jayne groans. "Jesus, baby, you really are gonna be the death of me." He stands her on her feet and then gives her ass a gentle smack. "Get dressed."

River squeals and turns around to shimmy her ass at him. She dodges his next playful smack with a giggle and runs across the room to find her clothes.

Jayne laughs at her giggles as he pulls his pants on. He pulls a shirt on and then grabs his boots. He glances up in time to see River pulling her skirt up and over her naked ass. "Thought we talked bout the panties thing?"

"Not going on a job." River replies as she reaches for her bra. She holds it in one hand and then drops it back on the floor.

"Gorramit, baby, you can't really expect me to keep my hands off ya if'n you're gonna be walkin' round with no underthings." Jayne growls.

"Don't want to wear panties and the bra would hurt." River replies. She glances around his bunk in confusion. "Where is my shirt?"

"You left it in the infirmary, remember?" Jayne growls, not liking the memory of her walkin' through the boat without a shirt on. "Which you ain't gonna do again, dong ma?"

"Maybe I like being naked." River replies as she slinks over to him.

Jayne grabs her arm and pulls her onto his lap. "I like ya bein' naked but I don't want you naked round anybody but me." He drops a kiss onto her mouth, his teeth nipping at her lips. He then breaks the kiss and reaches behind him to grab a t-shirt. "Arms up."

River puts her arms up as he pulls his shirt down her arms. She pokes her head through the neck hole and then frees her hair. "I like your clothes." River says. "They smell nice."

Jayne rolls his eyes and ushers her towards the ladder. "I don't smell nice."

River pauses her decent up the ladder and turns her head to bury her nose in his neck. "Sweat, smoke, guns, whiskey and sex." River whispers, breathing deeply. She gives his neck a good nip before pulling away. "Smells nice to me." Then she climbs up the ladder before he can say anything.

Jayne groans when he catches a glimpse of her naked ass and follows her out of his bunk.

-

"I give up." Wash says defeated. "There's no hope left. The hope is gone."

"Wash, I think you're being a little over dramatic." Simon replies. "It's just going to take time."

"Then why don't you show me how?" Wash says.

"Umm." Simon tugs at his ear. "I've never actually done it before myself but I have read various things on it."

"Kaylee, you're a girl, you should know how." Wash says.

"Just cause I'm a girl, don't make me all knowledgeable bout it." Kaylee replies. "Inara, you know anythin'?"

"This is completely beyond my range of expertise." Inara replies.

"There ain't a one of us that knows how?" Mal says. "Whadda bout River? She's the genius and all, maybe she does."

"She would have never had the opportunity to learn." Simon replies.

Mal glances up at the door when he hears heavy footsteps. "Mornin'."

"Mornin'." Jayne grunts as he walks straight to the coffee pot.

"River, are you okay?" Simon asks, resisting the urge to jump up and check on her.

"Jayne took care of me." River replies as she studies the objects lying on the table. "What are you trying to do?"

"Wash wanted to learn how to change a diaper." Simon answers.

Jayne moves up behind River, a cup of coffee in one hand and a plate of food in the other. "That's supposed to be a kid?"

Wash looks down at the 'baby' Kaylee had made. Its body was made from a square pillow, its legs and arms from some spare piping, and its head from a round pillow. "Don't make fun of my child." Wash says. "He can't help how he looks."

"I don't think the diaper is on correctly." River comments. "I'm also fairly certain if that were a real child, it would be bleeding."

"You know how to put one on?" Wash questions.

River studies the 'baby' and the small towel they are using as a diaper. "I think there is a mathematical structure but I can't find it."

Wash tries once again to fix the diaper but just ends up poking the 'baby' again with the safety pin. "There's no way anybody can do this without poking a dozen holes in the kid."

"I think you two are panicking." Zoe says, looking between her stressed out husband and captain. "We still have four months."

"And there's still a dozen different things we gotta do and learn to do and 4 months ain't a lot of time." Mal protests.

"Whadda mean we?" Jayne questions. "I thought this was Wash's kid."

"It is." Wash replies, glaring at Mal. "But for some reason, Mal thinks that he's the father."

"Not the father." Mal replies. "The godfather."

"You could just have your own kid, you know that?" Wash points out.

"Why go through all the trouble when I can share yours?" Mal says with a grin. "I get to play with it, spoil it, and then you get to punish it. It's going to like me more."

Wash glares at Mal.

"I can try to download some more instructions off the cortex." Simon offers. "There has to be something out there that will help."

"Ain't a one of you that knows how?" Jayne asks as he sits down. River drops down onto his lap and picks at his food. "Shepard, you didn't ever change diapers when you was off savin' people?"

"No, I've never had the pleasure." Book answers.

"Little Kaylee, I thought you had all them older brothers." Jayne says. "Didn't one of em have a kid?"

"Yeah, all four of em have kids." Kaylee replies. "But I always got outa baby duty, stuff to fix and all."

"I'm the youngest and none of my brothers or sisters had kids when I left home." Wash says before Jayne can ask him. "And Zoe and Mal are both only children."

"Doc, you're what 7 or 8 years older than River." Jayne comments. "Didn't you change her diapers?"

River wrinkles her nose. "I chose to believe I did not wear diapers for very long."

Simon laughs. "Mei-mei, not even you were born toilet-trained." Simon says. "And no, I never changed her diaper or anything along those lines. We had a nanny."

Jayne watches as Wash once again tries to fix the diaper. "You ain't doin' it right." Jayne says. He reaches out and snags the 'baby' and within seconds, the diaper is situated on the pillow perfectly. "There."

Mal stares at Jayne and looks around to see the rest of the crew doing the same. "You know how to change diapers?"

"Looks like." Jayne replies.

River leans back against his chest and looks up at him. "You did not tell me you can take care of infants."

"Ain't somethin' I advertise." Jayne replies. "Ruins my image."

"I think it's cute." River says, reaching up to kiss his chin.

"Ain't cute." Jayne growls.

River smiles and cuddles further into his chest.

"You wanna explain why my big, bad, killer merc knows how to change diapers?" Mal says, still slightly in shock.

"I'm the oldest of seven kids, Mal." Jayne replies. "Ain't a thing bout babies that I don't know how to do."

Mal and Wash both stare at Jayne.

"No, hell no." Jayne says, not liking the looks he's getting. "I ain't no baby care teacher."

"I could order you." Mal points out.

"Hell, Mal, most of it is just instinct." Jayne says. "And most folks just learn their own ways. Ain't much you can be teached. And I'm gonna be a bit busy for a while anyways."

"Busy?" Mal repeats. "Busy doin' what? We ain't got a job lined up and nothin' to do till we get to Badger's."

"Ain't nothin' you need to concern yourselves on." Jayne replies as he finishes the rest of his coffee. He picks up the last piece of food and moves it to River's mouth.

River nips his fingers before using her tongue to snake the food off his fingers.

"You still hungry, baby?" Jayne asks roughly.

"Yes." River answers, sucking on his fingers. "Very, very hungry."

Jayne stands up and fumbles with River's body. "We'll see ya later."

"Gorramit, Jayne." Mal yells at his back. "You ain't spendin' this entire trip in your bunk too."

Jayne doesn't even stop his exit of the mess, River's limps wrapped around his body, her mouth attached to his throat.

"I think I just changed my mind." Mal says with a wince. "If it keeps me from seein' what we just did, they can stay in his bunk as long as they want."

-

"Glad you two can join us." Mal comments when River and Jayne walk into the bay.

"Just wanted to see how far we are from Persephone." Jayne replies.

"Bout 10 hours or so." Mal says.

"What?" Jayne grunts. "I thought we had a few days ride."

"We did, three days ago." Mal replies. "You guys have been down in your bunk for 3 days."

"Huh." Jayne mutters. "Didn't seem that long."

"Mei-mei, do you need food?" Simon asks, sending Jayne a glare. "Or water?"

"She's fine, doc." Jayne answers. "And I don't appreciate you implyin' I would starve her."

"I'm not saying….I just haven't seen my sister in three days." Simon replies. "At least last time you came out for dinner."

"Ain't our fault you was all sleepin' when we came out to eat." "Jayne says.

"Jayne, why don't we throw some shoes while the doc visits with his sister." Mal says.

"Alright." Jayne agrees reluctantly. He spins River around and drops a kiss on her mouth. Then with a smack on her ass, he sends her towards Simon and Kaylee.

"Mei-mei, are you okay?" Simon questions, giving his sister a hug.

"Fine." River answers. "I am fine, Simon, there is no need to worry. Jayne takes very good care of me."

"I'm sure he does, River, but Simon's been awful worried." Kaylee replies. "Next time, you should at least check in every day or so."

"Never thought about it." River admits.

"Mei-mei, he is making you stay.." Simon starts to ask quietly.

River places a hand on his arm. "Simon, Jayne would never force me to do anything." River interrupts. "You were okay with this before, what has changed?"

"I didn't realize he would take up all your time." Simon replies. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I guess I'm jealous. You don't need me anymore."

"No, I don't need you but you're still my brother, Simon." River agrees. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

"It's okay." Simon replies. "I guess I'm going to have to get a life of my own now."

"Yes." River agrees. She gives Simon a hug and reaches up to kiss his cheek. "Just don't forget about your bratty sister."

"I never could." Simon replies as he kisses her forehead.

"What's goin' on?" Jayne questions from across the bay. "Doc, you best not be upsettin' her."

"We are just talking, Jayne." River assures him. "I'm fine."

Jayne watches them for a few seconds before going back to the game him, Mal, Wash, and Book are playing.

"You two are spending a lot of time alone." Inara comments to River.

"Yes." River agrees.

"Do ya have sex the entire time?" Kaylee asks curiously.

Simon blushes and covers his face with his hand.

"Not the entire time." River answers. "Sometimes I draw and Jayne cleans his guns or we just talk but yes, we do have a lot of sex."

Simon groans, his face turning a deeper shade of red.

"Are you harassin' your brother?" A voice growls into River's ear.

River leans back against Jayne's chest with a happy sigh. "Yes."

"Gorramit, Jayne, we was in the middle of a game." Mal yells. "Can't you go 10 gorram minutes without touchin' her?"

"What?" Jayne replies. "Course I can. Just don't want to."

River rubs her ass against Jayne's crotch. "Could you really?" And then she pulls away from him and walks across the room.

Jayne watches as River walks away and moves to stand behind her brother. Her hand slips down to rub the soft skin of her lower belly through her dress. With a low growl, Jayne stalks around Simon to grab River's arm and pull her against his chest.

"But it has not been 10 minutes." River says, her hands moving out to grab his chest for support.

"Guess I was wrong." Jayne growls as his hand rub down her back to cup her ass. "You gotta start wearin' panties when we ain't in my bunk. I ain't gonna be able to concentrate otherwise."

River moans as Jayne massages her ass cheeks and then jumps up to wrap her legs around his waist.

Jayne slips his hands under the bottom of her dress to cup her bare ass. "Mmm, baby, you feel so good." Jayne growls as he drops his mouth onto hers.

River moans again and rocks herself against him.

Jayne stumbles over to a crate and sits her down on it. Her legs spread eagerly and Jayne steps between them. He groans when her hands cup his cock and then pushes her hands away to free himself.

River wraps her legs around his hips again and moans loudly when he pushes inside her. His hands brace her back as he leans down to suck at her nipples through the shirt she's wearing. The sex is hot and fast, both of them climaxing within minutes.

"You okay?" Jayne asks, his head lying between her breasts as he breathes heavily.

"Fine." River pants. "Just wonderful."

Jayne drops a kiss on River's lips before pulling away from her. He looks around the bay confusedly. "Where'd everybody go?"

-


	10. Sovereign

Title: Sovereign

Series: Crazy's rescue mission

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: PG-13

Yeah, 2 posts in 4 hours! pats self on the back In the words of Spike, "I'm back and I'm a bloody animal!" runs away from the evil men in white coats holding a net

-

"I get that you two are together." Mal says to River and Jayne when they walk into the mess. "But I don't wanna see it. Just like I don't wanna see River's bits cause you can't keep your gorram hands off her for five ruttin' seconds."

"Bits?" Jayne yells. "What bits?"

"Jayne, that ain't the ruttin' point I'm tryin' to make." Mal replies, feeling frustrated. "You gotta bunk. River's gotta room. Hell, there's a dozen different places you can…do whatever where ain't nobody gonna see you. Use one of em."

"Still wanna know what bits." Jayne mutters.

"Let's just say we almost seen more of River than any of us are comfortable with seein' and leave it at that." Mal replies.

Jayne glares at Mal and pushes River behind him.

"It's your own gorram fault." Mal says. "You two were alone for almost 3 ruttin' days and yet you couldn't go 10 minutes without touchin' each other. And don't think we didn't notice the way you egged him on, little assassin, cause we did. I'm gonna have to keep you two on separate sides of the boat if'n I want anything to get done."

"I think you're blowing this out of proportion." River says, leaning back against Jayne's chest. His arms automatically wrap around her body, his hands loosely linked and rubbing her lower belly. "We are not that bad."

"River, you ain't kept your hands off each other for longer than 10 minutes in the last few weeks." Mal replies.

"Okay, maybe we gotta bit of a self-control problem." Jayne admits. "But that ain't no call to separate us."

"We promise to try and behave." River says sincerely. "Right, Jayne?"

"Uh, sure." Jayne agrees.

"Fine." Mal mutters. "We gotta job comin' up and I'm gonna need both of you, but little assassin, I ain't wantin' what happened last time to happen again. You got two of us to back you up; ain't no need to be all self-sacrificing, dong ma?"

"Yes." River replies.

"Good." Mal says. "Now, why don't you go visit with your brother and little Kaylee while me and Jayne discuss some of the details."

Jayne drops a kiss on River's lips before ushering her towards her brother and Kaylee. They move over to sit down on the couch while Jayne sits down at the table to discuss the upcoming job.

-

River's eyes pop open and she knows it's almost time. She turns over to look at the man sleeping beside her and can't keep the tears from filling her eyes. It's been two months since they became lovers and she can honestly say they have been the happiest two months of her entire life. Not just because of Jayne, though he's the main reason, but because of so many other things. Her brother is finally happy and she knows he'll be with Kaylee soon. Mal finally trusts her, as does Zoe. Nobody looks at her like she's a killer anymore; she's finally home and hates that she has to leave. She quietly crawls down the end of Jayne's bed and quickly gets dressed. She grabs the bag already packed and hiding under the bed. Unzipping it, she pulls out a small tube she purchased last time they were planet side and applies it to her lips with shaking hands. Dropping the tube on the floor, she won't have use for it again; she takes two of Jayne's girls and tucks one in her boot and the other in her bag. She then drops the bag on the floor and sits down beside Jayne on the bed.

"Jayne, wake up." River whispers, shaking him gently. "Come on, wake up."

"Huh?" Jayne grunts. His eyes open and he blinks a few times before focusing on her. "Right now? Hell, I'm game if'n you are."

A sob chokes River's throat; she's going to miss him so much.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Jayne sits up fully and pulls her onto his lap.

"Shhh." River shushes, placing her finger over his lips. "It doesn't matter."

"Baby, I'm confused." Jayne eyes squint as he looks down her body. "Why you dressed for?"

"That doesn't matter either." River replies, tears falling down her face.

Jayne's forehead scrunches as he tries to figure out what the gorram hell is goin' on.

River cups Jayne's face to ensure that his eyes are focused on hers. "I love you."

Jayne's heart stops for a second and his eyes widen. But before he can say anything, she's planting a deep, sensual but somehow very sad kiss on his lips. When she pulls back, she's crying even harder.

"I'm so sorry." River whispers. "But I had to; this is my fight and I won't allow anyone to die for me."

"Fight?" Jayne grunts, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Don't worry about it." River kisses him very softly and pulls back after a moment.

"What the gorram……." Jayne falls backwards onto his pillow, unconscious.

River allows herself a few minutes to cry, her face planted on Jayne's chest before pulling back with a determined look. She places the two letters she wrote a few days ago, one to Jayne and the other to Mal, under his pillow, grabs her bag and leaves his bunk. She stops off onto the bridge first to ensure that everything is running smoothly and that they won't have any problems before moving over to the control panel. With a few buttons, she locks the crew into their rooms, the locks set to release after 5 hours or if the boat comes into any trouble. She overrides the lock on Inara's shuttle and locks the companion in before making her way to the spare shuttle. She disengages within a few minutes and flies away, leaving everything behind.

-

"Make sure that cargo is tied down." Monty orders his crew. "We're leavin' in a few minutes." He then walks over to talk to the man they just picked cargo up from. "Well, guess this is it."

"Guess it is." He agrees.

They shake hands and then Monty watches as the man walks back to his own ship and waits until they fly away before turning around to his own ship. He catches glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye and is a little shocked at what he sees. "You lost, little one?"

"No." A small voice replies. "I am in need of transport. I have money."

Monty examines the little girl in front of him with a raised eyebrow. She can't be more than 18 or 19 and much too young and fragile lookin' to be out roamin' the verse alone. Part of him says he shouldn't judge by appearances, Bridget or whatever her ruttin' name was, taught him that but another part of him don't think she's any danger. "Where you headin'?"

"Shadow." She replies.

"Shadow?" Monty repeats, having heard of the moon somewhere but can't quite remember where. "From what I can recall, it's a small moon. What kinda business you got there?"

"Daddy's home." She answers. "Can you take me there?"

"We're goin' by there." Monty replies. "But wouldn't you be more comfortable on a liner or somethin'? My ship ain't really made for passengers."

"Just need somewhere to sleep." She says. "I have everything else I will need."

Monty sighs and motions for her to walk ahead of him. He notices and files away how she lets her hair cover her face and don't look at any of the crew as they pass them. He directs her towards the couple of rooms not bein' used and follows her inside the one she picks. "It's a three day ride; crew eats dinner round 6pm."

"I will not be attending." She replies. "Just want to be alone until we arrive."

Monty stares at her for a few moments before nodding. "I'll make sure nobody bothers you." He replies.

"Thank you." She replies.

"You gotta name?" Monty asks.

"Brook." She replies.

"Well, nice to meet ya, Brook." Monty says. He takes the money she hands him and then shuts the door behind him as he leaves, confused by why he let her on in the first place. He rakes his brain, tryin' to remember where the gorram hell he heard bout Shadow from but comes up empty. He knows it'll eventually come to him and decides to just let it be.

River opens her bag and takes out the shirt she took from Jayne. She turns the light out, locks the door, and then crawls onto the bed. Burying her face in the shirt, she inhales his scent as sobs rake her body.

-

Jayne feels like he's been buried under sand and struggles to climb out. After what feels like a hundred gorram years, he opens his eyes, blinking rapidly at the blinding light.

"He's awake." Simon says quietly.

"Waz goin' on?" Jayne grunts as he tries to sit up. It takes a few tries and some help from Mal and Book but he finally manages. Looking around his bunk, he sees the entire crew, minus River, starin' at him. "River. Where's River?"

A sob escapes Kaylee's throat and she grabs onto Inara who hugs her close. Simon's face goes completely white and he swallows heavily.

Jayne looks to Mal and don't like the answer he's gettin'. "Where Is River?"

"We don't know." Mal answers honestly.

"Don't know?" Jayne shouts. "We're in gorram space; how can you not know?"

"She took the spare shuttle." Mal answers. "Locked us all in our rooms."

"She locked us in?" Jayne repeats, completely floored. "How'd you get out?"

"Doors unlocked themselves." Mal answers.

Simon hands him a tube and Jayne stares down at his confusedly. "What're you givin' me this for?"

"It was on the ground." Simon answers. "It's the same product that Saffron used on Mal."

"She drugged me?" Jayne replies.

"Yes." Simon answers.

Jayne stares at the tube in his hand, tryin' to figure out why she did it. He knows it ain't cause she wanted him dead; if she did, he'd be dead. He turns his body, intending to stand up, and knocks his pillow of the bed in the process. He picks up two envelopes and wordlessly hands one to Mal.

Mal takes the envelope and rips it open to find a single piece of paper. He unfolds the paper to reveal a short letter. He reads it out loud from between clenched teeth.

Dear Mal,

I apologize for taking the shuttle and locking all of you in your rooms but it had to be done. They're close; I can feel them. They will do anything to get me back and I know you well enough to know you will die to keep that from happening. Too many people are already dead because of me and I refuse to allow my family to be next. The shuttle is on Boros but I won't be there by the time you arrive. I won't bother to tell you not to try and find me because I know you well enough to know that you will. But that is not important because I will be long gone before you arrive. I have things I need to do, need to finish before I face the blue hands. I want to thank you for being the father I never had and ask that you look after Simon.

Book, some secrets are better left staying that way.

Inara, thank you for caring about me and don't forget to do the same for yourself.

Zoe and Wash, you will be wonderful parents as you already love your child; everything else will follow on it's own.

Kaylee, take care of Simon; he will need you. Don't let him push you away as I know he will try to do.

Simon, you are my brother and I will always love you. Thank you for rescuing me and don't feel guilty because you couldn't keep me. Don't push Kaylee away; she is good for you.

Love,

River Tam

Mal finishes the letter, folds it up, and puts it back in the envelope. He can hear Kaylee and Inara crying softly from behind him. He glances over at Simon to see him barely keeping it together and then looks over to see Jayne just staring at the envelope in his hand. "Jayne, you gonna open it?"

Jayne doesn't answer; just continues to stare at it.

Mal touches the corner of the envelope, and when Jayne doesn't protest, he takes it. He's more careful about opening this letter, knowing Jayne's gonna wanna keep it. There's two pieces of paper inside and he opens the first to find a picture, one River musta drawn. She's sittin' on Jayne's lap and his arms are wrapped around her stomach as she leans back against his chest. He hands it to Jayne before opening the letter. It's shorter than the last one and when the merc doesn't protest, he reads it out loud.

Jayne,

There's so much I want to say but in the end there's not much that needs to be said. I'm sorry for drugging you; it was the only option I had. You would have stopped me from going and I can't watch you die; I refuse to. Maybe it's selfish but you're stronger than me and you will survive without me; I don't think I could. I took Sally and Amber and I'm sorry for stealing them but they will be needed.

You helped me and stood beside me when everyone else turned their backs and I will always treasure that. You mean so much to me, more than I can express in words.

I love you.

Goodbye,

Love River

The memory of what happened floods back at her words and Jayne visibly pales. He looks down at the picture in his hand for a few seconds before looking up at the crew.

Mal takes a step back at the look on Jayne's face. If he thought he saw Jayne pissed when River was shot, it's nothin' compared to the look on his face now.

"Get out." Jayne growls.

"Jayne.." Mal says.

"NOW!" Jayne shouts.

The crew turns and starts out of the bunk.

Jayne sets the picture gently on his weapon rack before jumping up with a yell. He flips his bed over and slams his fist repeatedly against the wall. In just a matter of moments, he destroys everything in his room besides his weapons, clothes, and her picture. By the time he's done, his hands are bruised and bleeding but his anger and fear haven't lessened at all. He don't ever remember bein' this mad. Part of him wants to strangle her while most of him just wants to hold her and never let go. Why she thinks he's gonna survive any better than she would, he don't know. All he knows is he's gettin' her back even if'n he's gotta comb the entire verse to find her. He dresses with jerky motions and climbs out of his bunk to find everyone waiting.

"I can take care of those." Simon says indicating to Jayne's hands. "Follow me."

Jayne starts to argue when Inara gently touches his arm.

"This is not about you, Jayne." Inara whispers. "He needs to do something, focus on something or he's going to loose it. Just let him."

Jayne nods and follows Simon to the infirmary.

"Wash turned us round and we're headin' to Boros." Mal tells Jayne as Simon cleans his hands. "Once we get there, him and Kaylee are gonna break into the ship registers and see who's been there. She had to catch a ride from somebody and we just gotta find out who."

Jayne nods but doesn't say a word. He feels like he can't breath, like she ruttin' ripped his insides out and left him empty. And he knows he's gonna feel that way till he gets her back.

-

Monty knocks onto Brook's door and once again hears the quiet sobbin'. She's been here for 3 ruttin' days and every time he's walked past, she's been bawlin'. How somebody can cry that much, he's got no idea. She ain't come outa her room once in the three days she's been here; hell, if it weren't for the cryin' and the occasional time she cries out the name 'Jayne', which he knows he's heard before but can't ruttin' remember, he wouldn't have known she was on the boat. Hell, most of the crew didn't know she was on till she started screamin' 'Jayne' bout 5 or 6 hours ago. He knocked on the door then but she only opened it long nuf to tell him she was fine.

"Yes." A whisper comes from the other side of the door.

"We'll be on Shadow in bout 10 minutes." Monty says.

"I know." She replies. "I will be in the bay then."

Monty walks away without another door. He arrives on his bridge a few moments later and watches as they break atmo onto the small moon. He still can't remember where he's heard bout this moon and it's bout to drive him ruttin' insane. It's like a naggin' thing, livin' in the back of his brain. The land within a few minutes and sure enough, when he arrives in the bay, she's standing by the door with her bag in her hand. She looks like she's tried to wash her face but three straight days of cryin' have takin' their toll and her face is puffy and red, big black bags under her eyes.

"Thank you for the ride." She says.

"Ain't no big deal." Monty replies and then laughs. "Ya know, I've been rakin' my brain tryin' to remember who I've heard bout this moon from but keep comin' up empty. Who was you goin' to visit again?"

"Nobody." She replies. "My daddy is from here and I have business to attend to."

"Your daddy gotta name?" Monty asks.

"Yes."

"You gonna tell me?"

"No." She looks down at her hands and then back up at him. "But you know him; you served in the war together." And then she's walkin' outa the boat without another ruttin' word and he's left even more confused. He shuts the door and tells his pilot to get em off the moon, they got cargo to deliver, while thinkin' bout what she said the whole time. It's gonna drive him even more nuts and he knows he's gonna end up wavin' Reynolds to see if he knows anythin' bout somebody from Shadow servin' in the war. But they got cargo to deliver a few moons away and it's gonna have to wait till then.

-

Kaylee dumps the plate of food into the sink with a sob. She's cried more in the past three days then she has in her entire life.

"He wouldn't eat it?" Simon asks quietly.

"No." Kaylee answers. "He ain't moved outa River's room since we left Boros 3 days ago. What if it takes us a while to find her; he'll starve to death fore then."

"I know." Simon agrees. He walks over to Kaylee and wraps his arms around her.

Kaylee rests her head on Simon's shoulder with a sob. "We was doin' so good." Kaylee cries. "It was like before, no it was better. She's the best gorram friend I've ever had and now she's gone."

"I know." Simon replies as he rests his head on hers. They'll find her and she'll be fine and that's when he'll break down. He got her out of the academy and he was alone then. Now he's got Mal and Jayne, both who will stop at nothing to get her back, beside him and he knows she'll be fine. "We'll get her back and she'll be fine." Simon states, unsure if he's trying to convince her or himself.

-

Jayne stares at the ceiling in River's room, her white nightgown held tightly in his hands. Everyone keeps comin' in here, tryin' to talk to him and it's beginning to piss him off. Hell, if he's honest, he's been in a constant state of anger and fear since he woke up and found her gone. Her letter rests beside him and he knows he could say it by memory, he's read it so often. They're gonna find her and when they do, he's tyin' her to him and never lettin' her leave his side.

Boros was a bust; Serenity ain't the only boat that registers with a fake name and they traced every boat that registered with real names and came up empty. The fake ones, there ain't no way to follow. He wraps the gown around his fists and breathes her scent in deep before closing his eyes, intent on goin' back to sleep. There ain't nothin' he can do, not till they get to some planet and he can start bangin' heads together. He's almost asleep when an alarm goes off and he's outa her room in a flash, the nightgown still held in his hand. He runs through the ship and meets Mal as he turns a corner. He can hear the rest of the crew moving behind them and they walk onto the bridge as Wash turns around.

"We're getting a wave." Wash tells Mal. "It's Monty."

-


	11. Shadow

Title: Shadow

Series: Crazy's rescue mission

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: PG-13

-

"Monty?" Mal repeats. "What the hell is he wavin' us for?"

"Probably has a job for us." Zoe says.

Wash stands up and Mal takes the seat he vacated. He pushes a few buttons and a few seconds later, a familiar face come across the screen.

"Reynolds, how you doin'?" Monty says.

"Not too good right now." Mal answers honestly. "Not tryin' to be rude, but we're havin' some problems right now and ain't really got the time to socialize."

"That's fine." Monty replies. "Just need a question answered fore it drives me insane. I was hopin' either you or Zoe could help me out."

"Depends on what the question is." Mal says.

"You know if anybody we served with was from Shadow?" Monty asks.

Mal's jaw drops open as he stares at Monty in shock. "Yeah, ya dumbass, me."

"Hey!" Monty yells. "Wait one gorram second, you never told me you had a kid."

"Huh?" Mal mutters, completely lost.

"Your kid." Monty huffs. "Cute little brown-haired thing that just spent three days hidin' in a room, cryin' her eyes out."

Jayne had been intending to leave until that. He turns back around and moves behind Mal. "What'd she look like?"

"Little thing, skinny with long brown hair." Monty answers. "Who the hell are you?"

"Jayne."

"I knew I ruttin' heard that name before." Monty says. "You're Mal's merc."

"Monty, you're gonna have to explain this slowly." Mal says. "What the hell does Jayne gotta do with anythin'?"

"She kept cryin' out that name." Monty explains. "Every gorram time I went to check on her, I could hear her sobbin' and every once in a while, she'd cry out his name. Hell, she started screamin' it once and damn near gave me and my crew a heart attack. Girl can scream."

"You picked her up on Boros, didn't you?" Mal asks.

"Yeah." Monty answers. "How'd you know that?"

"Where is she?" Jayne barks. "She there? I wanna talk to her."

"She ain't here." Monty replies. "Just dropped her off on Shadow, where she said her daddy is from, her daddy that I served in the war with. You still ain't explained why you never told me you had a daughter."

"She ain't my daughter." Mal explains. "She's crew and took off cause she thinks somebody's out to get her and she's gotta protect us."

"Oh." Monty mutters.

"How long ago did you drop her off?" Mal asks.

"Bout 4 or 5 hours ago." Monty answers. "Somebody really after her?"

"Yeah." Mal replies. "And she ain't gonna go with em. She'll die first. You're 5 hours away from Shadow?"

"No, bout 3 ½ hours." Monty says. "We just dropped of some cargo a few moons away."

"Wash, how far are we?" Mal asks.

"Four hours, less if we push it." Wash answers as he turns the ship.

"Push it." Mal orders.

"Already am." Wash replies.

"Monty, I want you to head back to Shadow." Mal says. "She's headin' to a general named McGiggins. You get there and see any feds, kill em."

"On my way." Monty replies. "See you there."

"Why she going there?" Zoe asks Mal once he ends the transmission.

"I don't know." Mal replies. "But it's got somethin' to do with the job she refused to do." Mal hits buttons as he tries to send a wave. "Gorramit, why ain't he answerin'?"

"Who?" Zoe asks.

"McGiggins." Mal answers. "He ain't answerin'. Where the hell is he?"

-

Paul McGiggins looks at the woman beside him and can't help but smile. He's known her for a long gorram time and can't believe it took so gorram long to realize how much she means to him. She's so different than his deceased wife, Sara. Sara was a small, fragile woman who needed someone to take care of her. Thelma Reynolds, on the other hand, is so gorram independent and strong that it frustrates the hell out of him most of the time.

"You hear from that dead-beat son of yours in a while?" Paul asks.

"He wrote me a letter a couples months ago." Thelma answers. "And stop calling him dead-beat. He ain't dead-beat."

"Sorry, sweetheart." Paul replies. "It's just..he coulda done so gorram much with his life after the war and he choose to be a criminal."

"That's right." Thelma agrees. "He choose. It's his life and his choice. And I'm sorry if'n my son ain't a gorram doctor like yours but he is my son…"

"I'm sorry." Paul apologizes. "I didn't mean it that way. It's just, I rutting talked him in enlisting and look what it did to him. He's completely different than he was before going into the war. Hell, he doesn't even visit you anymore and I can't help but think it's partly my fault."

"He's trying to find his way, Paul." Thelma says. "There's nothin' can be done till he does."

"Yeah, I know." Paul replies. "Just ready for him to come home is all."

"He ain't gonna stay and you know it." Thelma smiles at the thought of her independent and stubborn son. "How much longer till we're home?"

"Not that much longer." Paul replies. "I had a good time."

"Me too." Thelma agrees. "Been least 20 years since I took a vacation. Bill bout pissed himself when I told I was goin' too."

"You're staying tonight, right?" Paul asks. "The kids are coming over for brunch in the morning and they'd love it if you were there."

"Brunch?" Thelma repeats. "How the gorram hell did if fall for a rich fancy man?"

"Just lucky, I guess." Paul replies. "So, are you going to stay?"

"I should go home and see how the ranch is doin' without me." Thelma replies. "But I guess it can wait one more day."

"Good." Paul pulls her back until she's lying on beside him on the bed. He rolls over on top of her just as there's a knock on the door. He stands up with a sigh and opens the door to see his pilot standing outside the door.

"We'll be landing in 10 minutes."

"Thank you, Heath." Paul replies.

Paul sits down next to Thelma and arches an eyebrow at her. "We still got 10 minutes."

"Anything you can do in 10 minutes, I ain't gonna enjoy." Thelma replies, jumping off the bed with a laugh when he grabs at her. "I'm goin' to the bathroom; I'll meet you in the other room."

Paul grabs their bags and walks out into the main room of his private transport. He sits down beside his pilot just as their waved. "I got it." Paul hits the receive button and is a little surprised at who he sees.

"Son, what are you waving for?" Paul questions.

"I've been waving the house all day but you never answered." Cole McGiggins answers "We're coming out tonight instead of in the morning. The kids don't want to wait any longer to see grandpa. Connie and John are with us."

"When will you be there?" Paul questions.

"Twenty minutes or so." Cole answers.

"Alright, we'll meet you at the house." Paul replies. "Bye son."

"Bye dad."

"Was that Cole?" Thelma asks from behind him.

"Yeah." Paul answers. "They're coming tonight. They'll actually arrive a few minutes after us."

"That'll be nice." Thelma replies. "Just a quiet night at home."

-

River stakes out McGiggins property, playing close attention to the house and the private landing strip. She never realized how wealthy he must be; that was never in the files she was showed. He's not home right now and she honestly has no idea where he'd be. This is so different then the assignments the blue hands sent her on. Everything was planned out completely and all she actually had to do then was eliminate whomever they deemed necessary. She's never had to do her own fieldwork and finds it to be harder than she thought it would be. She knows Jayne would have no problems checking out the property and finding it's weak points. She has to bite her lip to keep from focusing on him, the brief pain clearing her mind.

It's been almost 8 hours since Monty dropped her off and it's almost dark outside. She decides that she did the best job that she could and that there's nothing more she can do outside.

This is the easy part for her; breaking through security systems. It's just finding a pattern in the numbers and there's nothing she excels more at than numbers. She's through his security system in a matter of moments. His house is large; the first floor containing a kitchen, living room, den, and a large, open family room. The upstairs contains all the bedrooms, 10 to be exact. It's smaller than the mansion her parents own but not by much. There are pictures everywhere, mostly of little children with adults that must be their parents. She didn't know he had children, in fact she didn't really know anything about him besides the fact that he had been a general for the independents and that he was born and raised on Shadow but hadn't always lived there. During the time he was in service and the few years after the war, he lived on Boros.

The best room is the family room and it's also the room he will have to enter to get into the house. Dimming the lights, she sits down on the couch as she waits for his arrival.

-

"Thirty minutes, Jayne." Mal says, not having to turn around to know who's behind him. "We're pushin' as fast as we can go."

"Monty?" Jayne replies quietly.

"Bout the same." Mal says.

"You get a hold of him yet?"

"No."

"Fine." Jayne leaves the bridge and goes back down to the bay where he was waitin' before. Vera is clenched tightly in one hand and a pistol held in the other. He doesn't talk to anybody, just paces the bay. His stomach is all knotted up and his body is completely tense. This right here is the decidin' moment of his life; if she's there and safe and he can hold her again, everything will be okay. If she ain't, if them blue-handed guys got her again, then it looks like he'll be writin' his ma a goodbye letter cause he's goin' after her, even if he dies tryin' to get her back.

-

"After you put the boat away, you can go home, Heath." Paul says.

"You don't need me to carry your things into the house?" Heath questions.

Thelma laughs.

"I can get them, Heath." Paul says, glaring at Thelma.

"Sure ya don't need somebody to carry them bags for you?" Thelma asks. "And maybe turn the sheets down for ya?"

"Brat." Paul mutters.

"I'm 56 years old." Thelma replies. "Way too old to be a brat."

"True, but that don't change the fact that you are." Paul says, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"We headin' up to the house?" Thelma asks.

"I figured we wait on the kids." Paul replies. "They'll be here in a few minutes or so."

Thelma leans against his side as they wait on his kids and grandkids. She's still shocked at the feelings he brings out in her. Not even Mal's father made her feel like he does; like an attractive woman and not some ranch hand. She's known Paul damn near all her life but it wasn't until he moved back a few years ago that she started to develop feeling for him. Even then, she denied them; she's seen pictures of his wife, a small, dainty, beautiful blonde whose hands weren't all rough from workin' on a ranch her entire life. But Paul doesn't see her that way; all he sees is her. He pursued her for months and she only gave in just to get him off her back. But after a while, she found herself carin' about him more than she's ever cared bout anybody. Next to Mal, he's the most important thing in her life. She still ain't told Mal, not cause she's ashamed or nothin' but because she knows her son and he will throw a fit and come home just to threaten Paul. She still ain't sure where this is goin' and there ain't no reason for all the drama Mal would bring. She looks up at the private transport landin' and smiles at the excited look on Paul's face.

"Grandpa!" Three little excited voice scream.

Paul squats down to catch the little girl and two little boys launching themselves at him. "Shelly, Mikey, and Johnny, how are my babies?"

"We not babies, grandpa." Johnny says stubbornly. "We big kids."

Paul puts Mikey on his shoulders and swings Shelly into his arms. "Well, big boy, why don't you go take Thelma's hand and we'll head to the house."

Thelma holds her hand out and the 4-year-old slips his into it. "Cole, Connie, your dad's been missin' you two somethin' fierce."

"Naw." Cole replies. "He's been missing the rugrats something fierce."

Thelma laughs. "Yeah."

Amber, Cole's wife, waddles over to them, her hand resting on her pregnant belly. "I have to go to the bathroom." Amber says. "Can we go now?"

Cole wraps an arm around her waist and leads her towards the house.

"So, how long are you staying?" Paul asks.

"John and I closed the practice for the next week." Cole answers. "So we're here for the week."

"That's wonderful." Paul replies. "Now if we can just talk Thelma into taking the week off…"

"I just took a week off." Thelma interrupts. "Round-ups in a few days and you know I gotta be there."

"But that still leaves us a few days." Paul replies, grinning at her.

Thelma rolls her eyes.

"Alright, pumpkin, grandpa has to put you down now." Paul tells Shelly. He hands Shelly to John and punches in the security code. The red alarm lights flash off and the door unlocks.

"Down, grandpa." Mikey says.

Paul puts Mikey onto his feet, smiling at their obvious excitement. He opens the front door and reaches over to flip on the light. As the lights lighten the large family room, his jaw drops open at the girl sitting on his couch.

-

River opens her eyes and looks up when she hears the door unlocking. Her small bit of meditation has cleared her mind and she feels as ready as she's ever going to get. She looks towards the door with panic; he's not alone and now all her plans have gone down the drain.

"Dad, who the hell is she?" Cole questions

"Paul, what…how did she get it?" John asks.

"I don't know." Paul replies.

"McGiggins." River says as she stands up. "You are not alone."

"Yes, I know that." He replies. "Who the hell are you?"

"That's not important." River replies. She looks at the older lady holding hands with a little boy and tilts her head as she examines her. A loud gasp leaves her mouth when she realizes who it is. "Grandma Reynolds."

"What?" Thelma replies. "I ain't a grandma, not really, and how the gorram hell do you know who I am?"

"Not supposed to be here." River mumbles. "Numbers all added up and conclusion was solid but now all is lost. Too many variables; too many lives."

Paul pushes his grandchildren behind him when he finally notices the guns she's holding. "I don't know how you got in here." Paul says. "Or why you're here but I'm giving you one chance to leave. You better take it."

River laughs.

"Dad?" Connie whispers, entirely freaked out by the girl's laugh.

Paul looks towards the fake panel where he keeps weapons, wondering if he can get there without noticing.

"They're not there anymore." River says. "Took them outside to hide. You should not have guns in your home when there are going to be children; it is dangerous."

Paul takes a deep breath and examines the girl. She can't be more than 19 and is skinny as a rail. He might not be young anymore but he knows he can take her down.

"Don't." River advises. "You would be unconscious before you could take a swing."

"Look, just let them go." Paul says. "You must have came here for me; they don't have anything to do with anything."

"Of course they do." River replies. "They are leverage; I can't allow them to leave." She waves her hand, the gun held tightly in it, towards the couch. "Move over there."

Cole glances at John and nods his head. John nods in understand and hangs back towards the end of the group. The girl is standing sideways as they approach and both men start to rush her.

River's hand comes up and the gun cocks. "I don't want to hurt them." River says, staring directly into Paul's eyes. "But then again, they were never part of the assignment."

Cole swallows heavily as he stares down the barrel of the gun being held by a mad woman.

River hears the children crying softly and swallows heavily. She turns her head to look at the men who tried to rush her. "Please, just go over there." River whispers.

John is a little shocked by the look in her eyes; he thought she was crazy but she's not; he's been a psychologist long enough to know that. He walks over to where she's indicating and notices that Cole does the same.

River closes her eyes and breathes deep. She can hear their fear, rushing over her, screaming inside her, ripping her up inside. "STOP!" River screeches. "Just stop. It's too much and it hurts."

"Stop what?" Paul asks. "We've done what you've told us to do."

"Stop screaming." River replies as she tries to push the voices out. She needs Jayne; needs him to keep her safe but he's not here and she's going to have to do it herself. "Just stop."

"Nobody's screamin'." Thelma says.

"Yes, you're all screaming." River argues. "And it's so loud and I can't push it out. This isn't the end, you're not going to die but you have to stop screaming."

Cole looks at John, trying to see if he knows what's going on with the girl.

"Do you have a name?" John asks softly.

River's eyes snap open. "Name's don't matter." River replies. "417362; that's all you need to know."

"417632?" John repeats. "What does that mean?"

"That's who I am." River replies. She stares at Thelma again, her head cocked to the side. "You're the reason I couldn't do it; I always thought it was him and in a way it is, it's his connection to you that kept me from doing it."

"Do what?" Thelma asks. "And who? My connection to who?"

"Kill McGiggins." River replies. "That's what the assignment is. That's what I'm here for."

Cole and John step in front of Paul. "You're not going to kill him."

"If I wanted him dead, he would be." River states matter-of-factly. "And there wouldn't be a thing you could do to stop me."

Cole starts to respond when the girl screeches and covers her ears with her hands, the guns still held tightly in them.

"They're here." River whispers, dropping her arms. "Nobody moves and nobody does anything, no matter what." She walks over to Paul and Thelma and hands them the guns she's holding. "This is Amber and Sally; take good care of them for Jayne. He will be here to get them soon."

Paul watches as she walks towards the middle of the room, unable to raise the gun. He's killed people but he's not a killer and he can't bring himself to shoot an unarmed girl, no matter what she's done. The door opens and he looks towards it in shock; that's twice that somebody's gotten passed his security system. He's a little started to see another girl walking through the door, dressed in all black, her dark hair cut short.

"417632."

"815920." River replies evenly. "Tracey."

"River." Tracey replies. "This is my assignment now; I don't need your help to do it."

"I'm not here to help." River says. "I'm here to stop you."

Tracey's head cocks to the side. "That is so like you." She replies. "The famous 'River Tam'. There's nothing she can't do perfectly. Do you know what it's like trying to live up to a legend?"

"Being a killer does not make me a legend." River says. "It just makes me a killer. And you always were jealous."

"I'm not anymore." Tracey replies, snickering at River. "You're a waste now; you could have been so much, done some much for the Alliance and you just threw it all away. You might have been the best before but you've been gone for a long time; things change. I will take you down and then I will kill McGiggins and anyone else who gets in the way."

"No, you won't." River says sadly. "You won't be killing anyone and you won't be leaving here alive."

Tracey punches lightly at River's head, knowing she'll block it. She's right and blocks the punch River throws back. This is her, the legend, the very best. And once she takes her down, she'll be the very best. She grits her teeth and escapes into her training.

River knows the moment Tracey lets her training take over and does the same. It's not like before; she's actually completely in control of her body and everything it does. The training no longer controls her; she controls it now. She has to wonder when it happened but doesn't have the time to look back; she's fighting for her life.

Paul watches as the two girls fight in complete shock. He's never seen fighting like this; they both move as if they can read the other's mind. Every punch, every kick, every block, every move they make is exact and precise, not a movement wasted.

Cole winces at every blow; they are hitting for maximum pain and for maximum damage. Within a few minutes, both of them are bleeding profusely and he knows they must have broken bones.

River hits the fireplace with a groan and rolls off it before Tracey can kick her. She pops up to her feet, trying to ignore the pain rolling through her body. She's wearing out; besides the occasional bout of 'sparing' she's done with Jayne and the 2nd time she rescued the crew, she hasn't done much fighting. Tracey, on the other hand, has been training every single day. Added in with the sleep she hasn't gotten in the past 3 days and the pain of leaving Jayne and Serenity, she's losing this fight. In a move she's seen Jayne do a dozen times, she head butts Tracey and smirks when she feels the girl's nose break. She unprepared for Tracey tackling her, and before she knows it, she's under the girl, the life being strangled out of her. She manages to get her hands up and sticks her thumbs into Tracey's eyes, another thing she's learned from Jayne. Tracey screams and loosens her grip enough for River to work her legs around the other girl's neck. And with just a twist of her dancer thighs, she wins the fight. She falls back to the ground, panting heavily and Tracey's dead body falls on top of her.

Paul flinches at the sound of the girl's neck breaking but doesn't move and doesn't even remember he still has a gun held in his hand.

Cole's mouth drops open and he looks over to see that John's has to. It takes a certain amount of pressure to break somebody's neck and that girl just did it with her thighs.

River pushes Tracey's body off her and climbs unsteadily to her feet. The last time she felt like this was after she was beaten. And even then, she doesn't remember being in this much pain. The damage isn't as bad as it was then but it is more painful. She spins around at the sound of clapping.

"River Tam." Blue hand one says.

"We knew you would be here." Blue hand two says.

"And we knew you would win." One adds.

Two walks over to push Tracey's body over with his foot. "Such a waste." He says. "But this was not a pointless death."

"We have our number one agent back." One says.

"It's time to finish the job you refused to do." Two orders.

"And then it's time to come home." One replies.

River's body is shaking with fear but she looks up defiantly. "No."

"No?" Two repeats.

"You know the punishment for saying no." One adds. "Or do you not remember to sessions you received before?"

"Yes, I remember how you tortured me for weeks." River replies. "But like I told you before, I won't kill him; I refuse to kill him."

Two looks over River's shoulder to stare directly into Paul's eyes. "You don't even know him." He says. "And yet you're willing to be tortured again to protect him?"

"Yes." River replies.

"Ain't gonna happen."

The blue hands turn around to see a large man holding a large gun standing in the doorway next to a smaller man holding a smaller gun.

"Jayne." River whispers.

Their heads spin back around to stare down at River.

"You've taken a lover." One comments.

"We will have to kill him." Two adds.

"NO!" River screams. "I'll go back and I won't fight you. I'll do anything you say but don't kill him."

"River." Jayne growls.

River ignores him and holds her hands out. "Take me back." River pleads. "Just don't hurt him."

The blue hands smile down at her.

"I'm happy to see you've finally realized your place." One says.

"It's good to have you back, River." Two adds.

River opens her mouth to speak when she's splattered with blood and two bodies drop to the ground beside her. She looks to the doorway to see Jayne and Mal both holding smoking guns. "Jayne." He takes a step towards and that's the last thing she sees before her world goes black.

-


	12. Back

Title: Back

Series: Crazy's rescue mission

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: R

FYI: Okay, I think I got the cliffies done for a while. I'll be updating other stories for a while before coming back to this one.

-

Vera hits the ground as Jayne runs forward to grab River. He catches her inches before she hits the ground and gently lies her down as he runs his hands over her. "Doc, get over here."

John and Cole start towards the large man but stop when they see a young, well-kept man drop down to the ground with a medical bag in his hands. They watch as he expertly examines the girl and after a few minutes, move over to join them.

"Well?" Jayne says from between clenched teeth. "Gorramit, doc, answer me."

"You never asked a question." Simon replies evenly as he examines his sister.

"Jayne." A tiny voice whispers.

"River." Jayne's hands push her hair out of her face as he looks down at her anxiously. "C'mon, baby, open them eyes."

"Hurts." River whispers as her eyes flutter open. "Jayne."

Jayne's eyes close for a second as relief floods his body. They shoot back open when he hears her whimper. "What's wrong?"

"Hurts." River repeats, her eyes starting to close again.

"River!" Jayne shouts. "Gotta keep them eyes open, baby. Need ya to keep em open."

"Sleepy." River whispers.

Jayne looks anxiously over to Simon.

"I need to examine her further and would like to have more privacy." Simon says.

Mal looks around the room before speaking in 'captain' voice. "Alright, you two get them kids outa here." He points to Amber and Connie. "Doc, you need to go back to the ship to examine her?"

"No." Simon says. "A private room will be fine."

"Okay then." Mal replies. "Sir, where are the bedrooms?"

"Upstairs." McGiggins replies.

"Jayne, take River on upstairs, Zoe, you and Nara go with them." Mal orders. "Jayne, I want you back down here."

"I'm stayin' with her." Jayne growls.

"Jayne, you know I don't like givin' orders twice." Mal replies, holding up a hand when the merc looks ready to argue. "I get that you're worried bout your girl but I know you well enough that if'n the doc causes her even the slightest bit of pain, you're gonna rip his head off. And I kinda need my doctor to have a head."

"River?" Monty says from behind Mal. "She said she was Brook."

Mal turns his head to look at Monty. "She lied."

"River?" A skinny, young man standing beside Monty says. "Ain't she that one girl they're offerin'…"

Mal's gun is out of his holster and aimed towards the man, his thumb cocking the gun. "You finish that thought and I'll kill you where you stand, dong ma?"

"Malcom Theodore Reynolds!" Thelma scolds.

"Ma, now ain't the time." Mal winces. "I mean it, boy. You never saw her and you never saw the doc. If'n I even hear word that you said somethin', I will hunt you down and let Jayne tear you into little pieces."

"You heard the man." Monty says when his pilot looks at him. "I find out you said somethin' and I'll wave Mal myself."

"Jayne, go." Mal orders.

Jayne picks River up and follows Simon, Zoe, and Inara up the stairs.

Mal looks down at the dead girl; she can't be more than 16 or 17. He uses his foot to push one of the blue-handed guys over and blood pours out of the bullet hole in his head. He then looks up to see the little kids still huddled behind the couch. "I believe I done said to get them out of here."

"I don't know who you are but nobody talks to my wife that way." John says.

"I'm the person whose gonna clean this ruttin' mess up and it really ain't somethin' little kids need to be seein'." Mal replies.

"Connie, why don't you and Amber go get the kids settled in for the night." Paul suggests.

The two mothers gather their children and usher them out of the room and up the stairs.

Jayne nods at the women and kids as he passes them on his way back into the family room. He don't wanna be here, he wants to be upstairs with her but Mal's right; she so much as winces and he's libel to rip the doc's head off.

"We gotta figure out what we're gonna do with these bodies." Mal ponders out loud.

"Nothin'." Kaylee squeals. "I gotta plan."

Mal turns to look at his mechanic. "Why am I gettin' a bad feelin' bout this?"

"Don't be such a worrywart, cap'n." Kaylee replies. "Don't you trust me?"

"Course I do, little Kaylee." Mal says. "Fine, what's your plan?"

Kaylee starts talking rapidly, her hands gesturing as she tries to explain her plan.

Mal holds up a hand to stop her. "Little, Kaylee, we've done talked bout this." Mal says. "I need you tell explain all this in cap'n dummy talk."

"I'm gonna blow their ship up." Kaylee gestures to the blue hands. "I can mess with the engine nuf that she'll blow once she's been runnin' for so long. We can put the blue-hands and that….girl in the ship and wave the alliance like they're bringin' River in."

"How's the boat gonna get off planet?" Mal asks. "Cause she can't break atmo on auto-pilot."

Kaylee looks deep in thought for a few moments. "I can probably rig their ship up to ours or Monty's and once we break atmo, let her loose."

"Wash, you and Book go with Kaylee and help her do what needs to be done." Mal orders. "You two grab one of them blue-handed guys. Jayne you grab the other and I'll get the girl."

Cole and John glare at Mal but do as he orders. Between the two of them, they manage to pick one of the men up but struggle with his weight.

Jayne lifts his blue-handed guy up and throws him over his shoulder. He bends down to pick Vera up from where she's still lyin' on the ground and then follows Mal out of the door.

Mal sees the spot lights of the runway and notices the small ship that must belong to the blue-handed guys. He can see Kaylee already inside the engine of the boat, rippin' and removin' things. "How's it goin' little Kaylee?"

"Shiny." Kaylee grunts as she removes a piece of the engine. "Look at all these shiny new things I got us."

Mal opens the door and drops the girl's body into the back. He watches as Jayne throws the man he's carrying into the front seat.

Jayne grabs the blue-handed guy from the two men carrying him and throws him in beside the other.

"I won't pretend to know anything bout engines." Mal says to Kaylee. "But ain't it gonna need some of those parts to run?"

"We want her to blow up." Kaylee replies. "She ain't gonna need more than what I'm leavin' her with."

Mal raises his eyebrow but doesn't argue; he trusts Kaylee.

"Mal, you wanna tell me what's goin' on?" Monty asks.

"Yeah." Mal replies. "Jayne, check out the area; I wanna know where the weak spots are and how many."

Jayne walks away without a work, Vera held in his hand.

"Walk with me." Mal says to Monty. He waits until they're alone and then tells Monty the cliff-notes version of River Tam.

"You tellin' me that little girl is an assassin?" Monty asks in disbelief.

"Yeah." Mal answers. "The Alliance turned her into their puppet and made her do things no adult should have to do let alone a 15 year old girl."

Monty is quiet for a few moments why he lets it sink in. "And this Jayne?" Monty says. "What'd he do to her?"

"Nothin'." Mal replies, a little confused by what Monty means.

"Mal, you didn't hear her cry." Monty says. "It was like somebody died."

"I don't know why she was cryin' like that but Jayne ain't done nothin' to her that she don't want him to do." Mal replies. "Trust me, she's just as willin' as he is."

"Cap'n." Kaylee says. "She's ready to go. Who's takin' her up?"

"I am." Monty replies. "You need us for anything else?"

"No." Mal says. "Thanks for comin' though."

"No need for thanks." Monty replies. "Oh, I almost forgot." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the money 'Brook' gave him. "Here's the fare she gave me; you know I won't accept money from your crew."

"Ain't takin' it back, Monty." Mal says. "You used fuel flyin' back here and you didn't have to."

"I don't take money from you and yours and you know it." Monty slams the cash into Mal's hand. "Just give it back to the girl; it was her money to begin with."

"Monty, who's your pilot?" Kaylee asks.

"Him." Monty answers, pointing over to the man Mal threatened.

"Okay." Kaylee replies, walking over to him.

"We best go listen to what she says." Mal advises.

"Yeah." Monty agrees.

"I made a temporary hook for the boat to attach to your ship." Kaylee holds a large piece of metal up in the air. "I disconnected the release for your bay door and hooked it up for this. It won't be hard to fix it, I can write it down for you. Now, once you get out into space a bit, slow down and hit the release for your bay door. The ship'll disconnect and then ya need to get the heck out of there and fast cause she's gonna blow within a few minutes."

"We don't gotta start her up?" Monty asks.

"Already rigged to start up after you release her." Kaylee replies. "All you gotta do it hit the butt and fly away. If you have problems gettin' the door release connected again, you can wave us and I'll explain it to you."

Monty looks over at Mal. "How much for your mechanic?"

"She ain't for sale." Mal replies, slinging an arm over Kaylee's shoulders. "Wouldn't give her up for no amount."

"I love my cap'n." Kaylee presses a kiss against Mal's cheek. "Don't you gotta mechanic?"

"Not all ships need a mechanic on board." Monty replies. "We get a tune up every now and then and most the crew can do little repairs."

"Sounds kinda boring." Kaylee says. "Serenity keeps me busy."

"That she does." Mal agrees. "Alright, little Kaylee, Monty's gonna get his boat over here and then we'll help you hook em up."

"I'll go finish gettin' things ready." Kaylee says. "Wash in sendin' the wave right now so we gotta hurry."

Mal watches as Kaylee runs back to the ship, shaking his head at her excitement. She may be awful cheery and too gorram sunny, but he wouldn't give her away for nothin'. He won't give any of his crew away.

-

"How's it look?" Mal asks.

"Fine." Jayne replies. "Too gorram open for my likin' but there's a cliff back beyond those trees and ain't nobody gonna try climbin' up it. Only place we really gotta worry bout is front and side by the landing strip."

"Anybody been pokin' round?" Mal questions.

"River." Jayne answers. "Seen her boot prints."

"You doin' okay?" Mal looks over to see his merc looking more tense than normal.

"Just wanna go back inside." Jayne replies.

"Have to make sure Monty gets off okay then we'll go." Mal says.

Jayne nods and watches as Sovereign lifts off, the Alliance vehicle hooked under it. It don't look very steady to him but he knows if Kaylee says it'll work; it'll work.

"Alright, we can go." Mal walks back towards the house, Wash, Jayne, Book, and Kaylee right behind him. The other two men went inside a while back, long before Kaylee got done rippin' the boat apart. "What'd you do with the parts you nicked?"

"Book and Wash took em back to Serenity while I finished everything." Kaylee answers.

They walk through the front door and are instantly bombarded with questions. Mal holds up a hand with a shout. "ENOUGH!"

The room quiets down.

"Now, I know you all got questions that you want answered but they ain't gonna be answered tonight." Mal says. "It's been a long gorram three days and I ain't in the mood to discuss this right now. We'll discuss everything in the morning."

"Wait one gorram second, Malcom Reynolds." Paul replies, standing up to face him. "My family, my children were threatened and held hostage by that girl lying upstairs and I have a right to know why."

"The only person who's got rights right now is that girl lyin' upstairs." Mal replies. "She's got the right to be present when this is discussed and she's got the right not to discuss it."

"And my family's rights don't matter?" Paul asks. "Gorramit, she pointed a gun at my son and threatened to pull the trigger."

"And she got the ever-livin' hell beat out of her tryin' to protect YOU!" Mal shouts. "I done said we ain't discussin' this and I meant it."

"What are you going to do?" Paul replies. "Shoot me?"

"You really don't wanna know what I'm capable of doin' to protect my crew." Mal says.

Paul just stares at Mal. "What happened to you?"

"Life." Mal replies. "War and death. How bout you?"

"You're not the only one who fought in the war." Paul says.

"You stopped fightin' long before I did." Mal replies. "I know you was needed behind the scenes, mappin' our moves out and all but you don't know what those last….war was over a long time ago; none of this matters." Mal turns his head when he hears footsteps and sees Simon, Inara, and Zoe walking into the room. "How is she?"

"She's going to be fine." Simon assures him before looking at Jayne. "She's bruised and her right ankle is sprained. The bed she's sleeping in is quite large but try not to jostle her too much."

"I won't." Jayne replies and then he walks across the room and up the stairs, Vera still held tightly in his hand.

"You only got one choice as of right now." Mal tells Paul. "You either put my crew up for the night or we leave. And honestly, I'd rather leave than stay."

"There are 6 spare rooms." Paul replies. "Five actually since the girl is in one. They're welcome to them."

"Wash, you and Zoe take one room." Mal says. "The rest of you can take your own."

"What about you?" Zoe questions.

"I'm stayin' in Serenity." Mal replies. He's gone without another word, the front door slamming behind him.

"Zoe, is the cap'n alright?" Kaylee asks quietly.

"He'll be fine." Zoe assures her. "Just let him be." She then turns and walks back towards the stairs.

"Zoe?" Book questions.

"You heard the captain." Zoe replies. "We ain't discussing anything until the morning. I suggest everyone get a goodnights sleep."

-

Jayne slowly opens the door and just stops to stare. He's got her back but it still ain't sunk in yet. He sets Vera down on the chair in the corner and then strips down to his boxers. She's sleepin' but it ain't peaceful like; when she sleeps with him, she always makes this little purrin' noise. He don't sleep right without it; these last three days have proved that. As he gathers her into his arms, it finally starts to sink in that he's got her back.

"Jayne." River whispers sleepily.

"Shh." Jayne hushes. "Just go back to sleep baby."

River wiggles around for a few moments until she's lying half on top him. He knows the moment she goes back to sleep; she starts purrin'. His arms wrap around her and he rests his head against hers as he falls asleep. The knot in his stomach is gone and for the first time in three ruttin' days, he feels at ease.

-

River wakes up suddenly and looks at the man sleeping beside her, unable to hold back the tears that fill her eyes. She starts to scoot down the bed when her wrist is grabbed firmly yet somehow gently.

"Where the gorram hell do you think you're goin'?" Jayne growls.

"Bathroom." River whispers, closing her eyes at the anger pouring off him; the anger directed at her.

Jayne sits up and swings her gently into his arms.

River lays her head on Jayne's tense shoulder as he carries her into the bathroom. He sets her gently on her feet in front of the toilet and walks over to the sink to throw water on his face. River quickly relieves herself and then limps over to the sink. She sees her toothbrush lying on sink and grabs it while Jayne moves over to the toilet. She opens the medicine cabinet and pulls out the can of shaving cream and a razor inside.

Jayne sees the objects in her hands and sits down on the toilet. It's somethin' she likes to do and he enjoys lettin' her do it. "You sure you're okay to do this?"

"Yes." River replies. "My ankle hurts but other than that, most of the pain has lessened." She fills the sink up with water and then dips a washcloth into it. She wrings it out before limping over to straddle Jayne's thighs.

Jayne braces his hands on the small of her back to hold her steady as she wets his face and then applies shaving cream.

As River removes the hair with quick, mathematical strokes, she can feel tears dripping down her face.

"Why you cryin' for baby?" Jayne asks quietly.

River shakes her head and finishes shaving his face. She drops the razor into the sink and then pats his face dry.

"I wanna know why you're cryin'." Jayne says, his thumbs moving up to wipe the tears off her face.

"You're mad at me." River whispers.

"I ain't mad." Jayne replies. "I'm furious."

River's shoulder hitch and she drops her hands into their laps. "I'm sorry." River whispers. "But I had to. I didn't want to knock you out and you wouldn't have let me leave so I had to use…."

Jayne cuts her off with a kiss.

River whimpers against his mouth and opens hers to allow him in. Her tears increase as she wraps her arms around his neck. "You kissed me?" River gasps after he breaks the kiss.

"Yeah." Jayne looks confused. "Ain't the first time I've kissed you."

"You're not mad because I used the 'goodnight kiss' on you?" River asks.

"No, I get why you did that." Jayne replies. "I woulda stopped you from goin'."

"Then why are you angry?" River questions.

"Why do you ruttin' think, crazy girl?" Jayne shouts. "You ruttin' left me."

"I was trying to protect you." River argues.

"I don't need you sacrificin' yourself to protect me." Jayne growls. "Gorramit, you got any idea what it was like wakin' up and findin' you gone? You got any idea what it was like readin' that letter; to finally have you say you love me but not hear it?"

"I can't watch you die." River whispers. "I'm not strong enough."

"What makes you think I can handle you bein' dead any better than you can handle me bein' dead?" Jayne replies harshly.

"I'm sorry." River sobs, burying her face into his neck. "I'm sorry."

"Shhh." Jayne gently rubs his hands up and down her back as she sobs against his chest. "I didn't mean to make you so upset, baby. I just…I ain't lettin' you go, dong ma? You ain't leavin' my side; I can't loose you again."

River's hands drag down his chest, her fingernails leaving little red marks in their wake.

"Baby, what're ya doin'?" Jayne questions, his body instantly tightening at the feel of her nails.

"I need to feel you Jayne." River whispers. "I thought I was never going to be with you again and I need to feel you; I need you, please?"

Jayne groans as she grinds down on him. "Baby, you're all bruised up." Jayne protests weakly.

"Please, Jayne." River pleads. "Please."

Jayne stands up and sits River down on the toilet. He walks over to the large shower and studies it for a second before turning it on. It's bigger than any shower he's ever used, even has two places to sit down. He adjusts the water until it's nice and hot before moving back to River. "Gotta take off that gown, baby girl."

River grabs the bottom of the nightgown Inara and Zoe put on her and pulls it off, arching her hips on the way.

Jayne slips his fingers under the waistband of her panties and pulls them off, being careful not to jostle her sprained ankle. He stands up and examines her naked body, clenching his teeth at the bruises scattered over her. He then gently picks her up and carries her to the shower, thumbing his boxers off on his way.

River moans as the hot water hits her body. "Feels good."

"Yeah." Jayne agrees. He reaches up and turns the showerhead until the water's spraying on one of the seats and then sits down on it. "Look at me."

River moves her eyes off Jayne's chest and up to his face.

"I hurt you at all and you best tell me, dong ma?" Jayne orders.

"Okay." River agrees as she straddles his lap.

Jayne's hands run gently up her back to bury into her hair. He tilts her head to the side and kisses her deeply. She's right; he may know she's back but he's gotta feel it too for it to really sink in. His hands move down to cup her breasts, his thumbs teasing her nipples into hard points. He breaks the kiss and drags his mouth down to suck harshly at her neck. By the time he moves down to suck a nipple into his mouth, her neck is sporting a huge hickey.

River arches her back, pushing her breasts into Jayne's face. The hot water is pounding on them and she has to wrap her arms around his neck to keep from sliding away. She can feel him, hard and thick between them and rises up until he's touching the opening of her body. She drops down hard, whimpering at the feel of him inside her again.

They don't move; just enjoy the feel of each other again.

Jayne knows it's only been 3 days but it feels like three gorram years. His hands grip her hips to help move her up and down his shaft.

River presses her mouth back against Jayne's and spreads her knees further apart on the seat under them to deepen the contact. She sucks on his tongue greedily as his hand dips between them to rub at her clit.

Jayne rubs her clit with maddening strokes, tryin' to get her off fore he goes himself. At the first clenching of her walls, he bucks up and empties inside her with a groan.

River pants against Jayne's chest, her knees shifting uncomfortably on the hard seat under them. But before she can say anything to Jayne, he lifts her up and turns her until she's sitting across his lap.

"You doin' okay?" Jayne asks as he massages her knees.

"Yes." River answers. "Jayne."

"Yeah?" Jayne moves his eyes off her red knees and up her body to see her staring intently at him. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." River assures him. She cups his face between her hands and looks him dead in the eyes. "I love you, Jayne Cobb."

Jayne closes his eyes and lets it wash over him. "Love you too, my crazy girl."

River smiles brightly at him and presses a kiss against his forehead, nose, and eyelids. "My Jayne."

"Yeah." Jayne chuckles at her 'sappy kisses' and pulls her close to drop one on her forehead. "Let's get you cleaned up." He stands up and sets her on her feet. "Hold on to me and keep your weight off that leg."

River wraps her arms around him and balances herself mostly on her left leg. She closes her eyes as Jayne angles her head under the spray of water until her hair is completely wet.

Jayne spots the bottle of shampoo and pours some in her hair. He loves her hair; loves the feel of it, the smell of it and the look of it.

After he's done washing her hair, he grabs a bar of soap and lather up his hands. Then he gently runs his hands over her body until he feels she's clean enough. "Go on and sit down while I get cleaned up."

River sits back down and watches while Jayne quickly washes his hair and body. It amuses her with how much time he takes when washing her and how little on himself. She knows it has nothing to do with getting her clean; he just wants to touch her as much as possible.

Jayne turns off the water and swings River into his arms.

River grabs a towel on their way out of the bathroom and starts to dry her hair.

Jayne sets River on the bed and walks back into the bathroom to get their things. He spots the bag River musta took with her, his hands clenching a few times, and grabs it too. He opens it and the first thing he sees is one of his t-shirts.

"I want to wear it." River says.

"You wanna wear my shirt?" Jayne asks.

"Yes." River replies.

Jayne shrugs, grabs a pair of panties and a skirt, and then moves behind her on the bed. He runs his hands through her wet hair and loosely braids it. "Here's your clothes."

River takes the clothes but doesn't put them on. Instead, she watches as Jayne gets dressed, forging his boxers.

Jayne turns around and smirks when she sees River staring at him instead of getting dressed. "Whatcha starin' at?"

To her complete frustration, her eyes once again fill with tears.

"I hurt you, didn't I?" Jayne kneels down in front of her and runs his eyes over her naked body.

River shakes her head.

"Then why you cryin' for?" Jayne asks.

"You're here and you're with me." River whispers. "I didn't think I would ever see you again….."

Jayne once again cuts her off with a kiss. "I ain't goin' nowhere and you ain't leavin' my side. In fact, I want you to promise me you ain't gonna ever pull a stunt like this again."

River shakily nods her head.

"Wanna hear you say it." Jayne orders.

"I promise." River says, looking him directly into the eyes.

"Good." Jayne replies. "Now it's time to get dressed. I'm ruttin' hungry."

River pulls her panties and skirt on and looks at the shirt for a second before looking up at him. "Hug this please."

Jayne looks at the shirt she's holding out and then down at her. "Huh?"

"Hug this." River shakes the shirt at him. "Your smell is gone and I would like it back. Please?"

Jayne grabs the shirt and holds it against his chest, glaring at her. "This don't leave this room." Jayne says. "I can't have everyone knowin' I'm huggin' things."

"You hug me." River points out.

"Yeah, but, you're mine and I'm 'loud to hug you without it affectin' my rep." Jayne replies. "Here."

River takes the shirt back and brings it up to her face to smell. "Mmmm, smells good."

Jayne rolls his eyes.

River pulls the shirt on, flipping her braid out from under the collar.

Jayne can't help but smile at the picture she makes wearin' a flowery skirt and his huge orange t-shirt with a woman's face on it. He picks her up and holds her close to his chest, havin' no intentions of lettin' her go.

-


	13. Telling

Title: Explanations

Series: Crazy's rescue mission

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: PG-13

FYI: This story is also coming to an end. Probably only a chapter more (for the birth of the Washburn baby) and maybe an epilogue. I've got a couple new fic ideas but I refuse to start any more stories until I finish at least a good amount of the ones I have going on right now. Thankfully, New day, this, Heart of Gold, and let it flow are within their last five chapters.

-

"What can I do to help?" Kaylee asks Amber and Connie as they fix breakfast.

"If you can set the table, that would be great." Amber replies, nodding her head to the pile of plates and silverware sitting on the counter. "There's also coffee and juice if you want to carry that too."

"Okay." Kaylee grabs the plates and carries them to the large table across the room. She ain't ever seen a table this big and is amazed why a man who lives by himself most of the time would need this much space. She smiles cheerfully at Mal's ma and the man whose house they're stayin' in when she sees them sitting down talking quietly at the table.

"You're Kaylee, right?" Thelma asks.

"Yeah." Kaylee replies. "How'd you know?"

"Mal mentioned you in one of his letters." Thelma says. "You know where he is?"

"No." Kaylee replies. "Cap'n keeps to himself when he gets in one of his broody moods. Bout the only ones he'll talk to are Zoe or Nara, and with Nara, that's mostly just them yellin' at each other. He ain't gonna come in till he's good and ready."

"Talkin' bout me, little Kaylee?"

Kaylee spins around with a bright and perky smile on her face. "Sure am, cap'n."

"Whatcha wanna go and do that for?" Mal asks.

Kaylee shrugs and leans up to kiss his cheek. "Cause I love my cap'n."

Mal just rolls his eyes and takes a seat at the table.

"I'm gonna go help get breakfast on the table then I'll get the rest of the crew." Kaylee says.

Mal drums his fingers on the table, refusing to look up at his mother.

"Malcolm, stop that." Thelma orders.

"Sorry ma." Mal mutters.

"Son, I still want to know what's going on." Paul says.

"Ain't discussin' none of it till everyone else is here." Mal replies.

As he says it, the McGiggins group wanders in, Cole and John carrying the children in. They sit down at the opposite end of the table that Mal is sitting on, the children between the two men.

"There ain't no need to look so antsy." Mal comments.

"After what we saw yesterday, I believe there is." Cole glares back. "In fact, you haven't given us one reason to trust you not to hurt us…"

"I don't kill children." Mal interrupts angrily.

"But you will kill anyone else?" Paul asks. "Cause that's what it seems like."

"I do what I gotta do to survive." Mal replies. "Nothin' more, nothin' less."

"Sir?"

Mal turns around to see Zoe and Wash approaching, Zoe's hand resting on her swollen belly. "Zo, you alright?" Mal jumps to his feet, worry covering every line of his body. "You ain't bout to…it's too gorram early, still gotta…"

"I'm fine, sir." Zoe interrupts with a small smile. "I was just worried on you."

"Fine." Mal replies. "Always am."

Zoe just gives him a look and sits down. "Thelma."

"Zoe." Thelma smiles softly at her.

"You two know each other, wifey?" Wash asks, plopping down onto the chair next to Zoe.

"Met right after the war." Zoe replies. "Stopped by here for a bit goin' out to look for work. Mal found that heap of junk we live on a few weeks later."

"Serenity ain't a heap of junk." Kaylee sets a large basket of biscuits on the table and looks at Zoe with a hurt look. "She's a beauty."

"Now, Kaylee, I love Serenity as much as you." Mal replies. "But she ain't actually considered a beauty."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." A soft voice says. The table turns to look at the dark haired girl being carried in by the big merc.

"Huh?" Kaylee looks at River with a confused expression.

"You find Serenity attractive because you understand her and how she runs." River clarifies. "Most people don't which is why they see her as junk instead of the beauty that you see."

"I don't understand how she works but I still see her as beauty." Mal says. "How do you explain that, little assassin?"

"A man in love doesn't see the flaws of his intended." River replies. "Also, you're strange."

Kaylee giggles at the affronted look Mal's face.

"Don't think you should be callin' people strange, little girl." Mal growls.

"Mei-mei, are you harassing the captain?" Simon steps into the dining room, Book and Inara right behind him.

"Yes." River replies, smiling at her brother.

"Jayne, can you please set her down?" Simon asks. "I need to examine her knee."

Jayne sets River on her feet, his big hand bracing her back.

Simon squats down and pulls up the bottom of her skirt. "It's bruising but that's actually a good thing." He comments. "That's mean it's healing. Does it hurt?"

"Pain is relative." River replies with a shrug.

"Mei-mei." Simon says.

"It hurts." River admits. "But I will be fine. Right now, I am just hungry."

"You ain't the only one." Mal says. "How bout we eat then we can discuss what ever needs discussin'."

"Fine." Paul agrees and looks at Book. "You're a Shepard, correct?"

"Yes." Book agrees. 

"Would you like to say the blessing then?" Paul asks.

Mal opens his mouth to protest.

"Not your home." River whispers. "You do not have the authority to object."

Mal grits his teeth but doesn't say anything.

The table bows their heads, all except for Mal who sits back defiantly. After the prayer is over, the large dining room is silent except for the clatter of bowls as items are passed around.

"That was weird." Kaylee comments. "Though you do give a good prayer, Book."

"He doesn't normally pray before meals?" Paul asks.

"Naw, against cap's rules." Kaylee replies. "Book's gotta keep his preachin' to himself."

"Why's that, son?" Thelma asks.

"Shepard's a passenger." Mal replies. "He's welcome to his believes but I ain't havin' them pushed onto my crew. They wanna listenin' to him preach, he's gotta room."

"I didn't raise you that way." Thelma says.

"Things change, ma." Mal replies. "People change."

Paul pokes at his eggs, trying to figure out how the man sitting in front of him developed from the fresh-eyed, faith-having kid he used to be.

"You shouldn't blame yourself." River cocks her head at Paul, a thoughtful look on her face. "While your influence on the kid was large, it didn't turn him into the man he is. That can only be blamed on his life experiences."

"What?" Paul gasps, feeling like she just read his mind.

"And you might have talked him into enlisting, you didn't force him." River adds. "That was a choice he made on his own."

"She's a reader." Mal explains between mouthfuls of the delicious food.

"That's impossible." John protests. "There is no proof that readers even exist and no way to proof that their 'predictions' are nothing more than confidences."

"He's a psychologist." River explains. "A very good one actually and did a thesis on whether the existence of readers is scientifically able to happen."

John's mouth drops open. "How did…"

"She read you." Mal interrupts. "Ain't that right, little assassin?"

"No, actually I read his thesis after it was published." River replies. "It was very well written although some of the things you claim as unable to happen have actually occurred."

"That was published before I graduated from medical school." John says. "Which was almost twelve years ago; you couldn't have been more than 7 or eight."

"I was six, actually." River replies. "It was a reading assignment that Simon was given."

"I remember that now." Simon says. "It was very interesting and theory you had that removing someone's amygdala would change their perceptions and ability to handle emotions is correct."

"How do you know that?" John asks.

"Because I don't have one." River states. "It was removed 624 days ago."

"I have the scans, if you don't believe me." Simon says off John's skeptical look. "They're on the boat."

"Why would somebody remove that portion of her brain?" Cole asks. "What would be the purpose?"

"And it looks like we're gonna be discussin' this long before we was supposed to." Mal says. "Well, doc, you wanna start the story, bout how you're all smart and all? Hell, I'll do it for ya. Doc here is a boy genius. Done graduated from his medical class in the top 3 percent or some other go'se like that. He was a surgeon…"

"Trauma surgeon." River corrects.

"Yeah, what she said." Mal says. "On Osiris. But as gorram smart as he's supposed to be, River here makes him look like an idiot child, I believe were his exact words. Seems she can do just bout anything her little minds sets out to do and do it as easy as we can breathe. Now, they needed somewhere to send her, can't have all that brainpower wastin' away and they had the money, so they sent her to the government. Where she was turned into their gorram lab rat until they fixed her into the perfect assassin. Doc got her out bout eight or nine months ago and they've been livin' with us every since."

"We're supposed to believe she's an assassin?" Paul asks with a bark of laughter. "She's just a girl, Mal."

"Remember hearin' bout the man of ours that bought it at his kid's birthday party?" Mal replies.

"Yes." Paul says. "I actually worked with him."

"I killed him." River looks down at her hands. "Didn't want to but the sacrifice had to be made."

"What?" Paul stands up with a shout. "You killed him?"

"She had no choice." Mal defends. "She didn't do him, they were prepared to take out that entire party; a party full of gorram kids."

"How many people have you killed?" Paul asks, staring at the girl in shock.

River shrugs. "I stopped counting after him. I don't know."

"And it ain't just political threats they sent her after." Mal adds. "Done used her as bait to catch child molesters and the like. She was their gorram puppet and when she tried to say no, they tortured her, ain't that right, little assassin?"

"Yes." River says unemotionally.

"You can't be older than 19." Cole comments.

"She's 18." Simon replies. "Barely that."

Paul's fork drops out of his hand. "You were 15?"

River nods.

"And then she was sent after you and said no." Mal looks at Paul. "Got tortured for what was it, mei-mei?"

"43 days." River replies. "They were prepared to do another operation, finish what they started when Simon rescued me."

"You were really supposed to kill me?" Paul asks in disbelief. "I didn't think you were serious."

"A little over a year ago, you were on Sihnon for business." River replies. "You were staying at a penthouse hotel suite that you own and remained there for two weeks. I entered your hotel suite at exactly 7:28am, as you were showering from your two-mile run. I couldn't do it; I had the knife I was to slit your throat with in my hand but I couldn't do it. I returned to the blue hands and told them the mission had been compromised. They took me back to the academy with the intentions of returning to finish the job when I refused."

The blood drains from Paul's face, Thelma tightens her hand around his, and Connie's gasp of shock echoes through the silent dining room.

"You never said you actually came that close." Mal turns to stare at River. "You just said you wouldn't do it."

River shrugs.

"Why?" Paul whispers.

"Mal was not the only soldier you influenced." River replies. "They believed that by killing you along with others of your stature, it would squash the Independent's morale."

"The war has been over for a long time." Paul says. "Our morale was squashed long ago."

"I know their reasons but I won't pretend to understand how they drew the conclusions that they did." River replies. "All the money and power in the verse and they still act like a dog protecting its bone instead of following through on the platform they presented when the idea of unifying the planets was first theorized."

"You didn't support unification?" Paul asks.

Simon snorts. "No, not at all." He says off everyone's looks. "She used to argue with my parent's friends for hours on the subject until our nanny would force her to go to bed.

"No one body of government should be given that much power." River says heatedly. "There should be a system of checks and balances to ensure that no group becomes corrupted, although it is almost impossible not to become corrupted with that much power at your disposal."

"C'mon, baby girl, let's go walk outside or somethin' for you get yourself all worked up." Jayne laughs at the feral expression on her face.

"There was a stream behind the house." River says, smiling softly. "I would like to see if there are fish."

"There's fish." Paul says. "Snakes too so you better be careful."

River's eyes widen and her arms tighten around Jayne's neck. "Jayne, where's Vera?"

"Hangin' up in our bunk where she's supposed to be." Jayne says. "Why?"

"We must go get her." River says, panic evident in her tone.

"What for?" Jayne asks.

"If we are to come across a snake, you are going to shoot it with her." River says, shuddering at the word 'snake'.

"First off, ain't usin' Vera to shoot no gorram snake, that's overkill." Jayne replies. "Second, you're a better gorram shot than me, why can't you just shoot it?"

"Because she'll be to busy screaming and hiding to do anything." Simon says, laughing openly at his little sister.

"You're tellin' me that genius reader turned government assassin is afraid of a gorram snake?" Mal asks with a bark of laughter.

River glares at him. "I can kill you with my brain." Then she's screeching loudly, swatting at Jayne's hand as it trails up her leg. "That was not funny, Jayne Cobb."

"Sure it were." Jayne replies, laughing so hard her almost drops her.

"First the preacher's hair and now this." Zoe comments with a smile. "Seen you shoot five men without lookin' and yet you're afraid the smallest things."

"Snakes are gross." River wrinkles her nose. "And they slither; I find it repulsive. And Book's hair is chaotic although it does explain why he doesn't see the inconstancies in his symbol."

"C'mon, baby girl, I'll protect you from the big, bad, slitherin' snakes." Jayne hefts her up and starts out of the dining room.

"I would feel better if Vera was to accompany us." River says.

"Who's Vera?" Paul asks Mal.

"Jayne's very favorite gun." Mal explains. "Huge thing, could probably blow a hole in a person size of their head."

"She's so different." John comments. "Yesterday, when she fought that other girl she was so mechanical but with him, she's completely different."

"He brings out the girl." Inara says. "He makes her feel safe, probably the only time she really does is when she's with him."

"She's been through more go'se than any person ever should let alone a girl her age." Mal address the table. "Some of it from us cause we couldn't see that it wasn't her choice. She didn't choose to be made into what she is, it was done to her. So yes, I am willin' to kill to protect her and keep them blue handed hundans away from her.."

"It's okay, Malcolm." Paul interrupts. "I get it. I guess hearing about how she was standing in the next room while I showered, with a knife waiting to kill me but couldn't makes me see her in a different light."

"Good." Mal replies.

"Simon, can you give me whatever information you have on the academy she was in?" Paul questions.

"Why?" Simon asks suspiciously.

"Malcolm here isn't the only one to find the whole thing wrong but unlike him, I have enough connections and resources to see how's behind it all." Paul says with a grin. "Been a good, long while since I've cause some trouble for the Alliance; starting to think it's about that time."

Cole rolls his eyes. "This is why there was an assassin sent after you in the first place."

"Probably." Paul agrees. "But what's the point of having all this money and not doing something useful with it?"

Thelma shakes her head but can't keep the smile of her face.

"Sir, I believe we have something to discuss before we lift off." Mal says, eyeing his mother and Paul suspiciously. "Little Kaylee, why don't you and boy genius here help get things cleaned up before we leave. I plan on being back in the black in an hour."

"So soon?" Thelma asks, a little hurt in her voice.

"Ma, we don't know if they'll send a cruiser here to see if anything happened here." Mal replies. "I trust Kaylee's plan but you never know. It's safer if we leave."

Thelma nods, sad that he's leaving without really staying but knowing and understanding her son's need to be in space.

Paul defiantly kisses Thelma softly on the lips before standing up and following Mal out of the dining room.

Mal walks through the house until they're on the front porch. Then he turns to look at Paul with a raised eyebrow and a scowl. "Got somethin' you should be tellin' me?"

"Boy, don't try to act like her mother instead of the other way around." Paul warns. "What goes on between your mother and me is our business."

"I just wanna make sure you ain't usin' her cause she's convient." Mal replies. "Livin' out here, I know it can get lonely, specially with your wife dyin' a few years ago. And I've seen pictures of your wife and my ma, though I love her to death, ain't nothin' like her. Now, I can understand scratchin' an inch and all, man's got needs…" The rest of Mal's statement is cut off when Paul's fist connects with his jaw.

"You worthless piece of shit." Paul shouts. "I can't believe you would think let alone say…why the gorram hell are you laughing?"

"Took you long enough." Mal tests his jaw, grinning at his mentor. "I thought I was gonna hafta come right out and call her a whore just to get a reaction."

"You were testing me?" Paul asks, clenching his fists.

"Yep." Mal grins. "And you past. Congratulations, she's all yours."

"You're psychotic." Paul comments, grinning back. "Gorram, does this make me miss the old times."

"Me too." Mal agrees. "Too damn bad we had to grow up and become responsible, ain't it?"

"Yep." Paul nods. "Too damn bad."

-

"Ma, you didn't carry on this much when I was goin' off to war." Mal complains, brushing her hands aside. "I'm a grown man and can take care of myself."

River snorts. "With the help of a 6 person crew."

"Is that a snake?" Mal asks, pointing behind her.

River squeals and jumps back. When she realizes he's just teasing her, she lightly kicks him in the back of the head.

"Hey now." Mal growls, rubbing the back of his head.

"You shouldn't tease." River says.

Mal rolls his eyes.

"Well, I can't believe I'm about to say this, but thank you River, for not killing me." Paul says.

River beams up at him. "It was my pleasure…well technically it was my torture but you're welcome."

"C'mon, baby girl, we got some catchin' up to do." Jayne says and then grunts when River elbows him. He takes one look at the three little kids watching them and continues. "On our sleep that is."

Mal once again rolls his eyes. "Just go and I swear you two best not spend another three days straight in your bunk. Chores don't get done on their own."

Jayne just waves and picks River up, running out of the bay with her balanced in his arms.

"Well, sir, you best take good care of my ma or I might just sic River on you." Mal warns. "And that girl don't even hafta look to shoot dead between the eyes."

Paul pulls Thelma closer to his side and kisses her forehead. "I will." He assures him. "And we've been doing some traveling lately so the next time we get out, I'll wave you and maybe we can meet up."

Mal raises an eyebrow, a little shocked that his ma is traveling but nods. "I'd like that."

"And Simon, thanks for the information." Paul says. "I'll be sure to put it to good use."

"That's good to hear." Simon replies. "It was nice to meet all of you even if it wasn't under the best of circumstances."

"You too." Thelma says. "You make sure to keep by boy all healthy; he's accident prone."

"I know." Simon agrees. "It's a little hard to miss."

"I ain't accident prone." Mal protests. "Just sometimes have a little trouble with bein' shot or stabbed."

"Don't worry." Simon assures the somewhat worried looking Thelma. "I've grown prepared for Mal's little 'accidents'."

Mal glares at Simon before stepping forward and gently kissing his mother's forehead. "Bye, ma."

"Bye son." Thelma whispers. "Take care of yourself."

Mal nods and steps back. Then with a set face, he hits the button to close the bay door. "Get us off this rock, Wash." Mal orders over the com once the doors shut. "We've got us some crime to do."

-


	14. End

Title: Closing time

Series: Crazy's Rescue Mission

Author: Sevangel

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Not mine: belongs to J. W.

-

"Wash, I believe I done told you to get your pigu on the bridge." Mal orders.

"That's my wife." Wash yells.

"Yeah, I know." Mal yells back. "And I know you wanna be here for the birth of my godchild, but ain't nothin' gonna be born if'n you don't get us off this Reaver infested moon."

Wash stomps back up the steps.

"Finally." Mal mutters as he runs to the infirmary. "Okay, doc, how's she doin'?"

"Have I mentioned I've never actually delivered a baby?" Simon asks. "As the primary, that is."

"Can't be all that difficul…." Mal stumbles across the floor as Serenity does a dive. "Man worries bout his child be born and then he's gonna fly like a maniac?"

"Would you two shut up and get this thing out of me?" Zoe's voice is even but it's not hard to see the panic on her face.

"You're only 8 centimeters dilated." Simon says. "It's still going to be some time."

"Then cut it out of me." Zoe orders, her hands clenching the sides of the bed she's lying on.

"Aw, c'mon, Zo, it can't be that bad." Mal says and then takes a few steps back at the look Zoe gives him.

"Tell you what, sir." Zoe growls through clenched teeth. "Why don't you go piss out a grenade and then get back to me."

"And on that note, I think I'll head on up to the bridge." Mal slowly backs up.

"If you take one more step, I'll castrate you with my bare hands." Zoe growls.

"I was just goin' to get your husband." Mal stops dead in his tracks. "A husband should always be with his wife in these moments."

"I thought we had reavers on our tail?" Simon comments as he fiddles pointlessly with equipment.

"Be that as it may, I think I'll take over for him." Mal glares at Simon.

"Don't move." Zoe orders and then reaches her hand out to him.

Mal automatically steps forward to take Zoe's hand and then instantly regrets that action. He almost hits his knees at the strength behind Zoe's squeeze.

"What's all the screamin' bout?" Jayne pokes his head into the room. "Oh, never mind."

"Get over here." Mal orders, tears filling his eyes as Zoe practically crushes his hand.

Jayne turns around to run when he's stopped by ninety plus pounds of genius.

"Going somewhere?" River arches an eyebrow.

"I was just comin' to find you." Jayne says. "I've been neglectin' you lately…"

"We had sex thirty minutes ago." River interrupts.

Simon rolls his eyes.

"You two was supposed to be unloadin' the new cargo thirty minutes ago." Mal says.

"We did." River replies. "We had sex during that."

Mal rolls his eyes.

"Well, I've got chores to do." Jayne says, trying to push past River.

River places a hand on Jayne's chest to stop him. "Going somewhere?"

"C'mon, baby, you don't want me gettin' a broken hand." Jayne's voice goes to a low rumble, knowing it gets his girl all wet.

River sways slightly and then pushes on his chest. "Hold Zoe's hand."

Jayne stomps over to the soldier's other side, muttering under his breath about little genius and bein' whipped.

Zoe grabs Jayne's hand gratefully as another contraction rips through her body. She's never felt pain like this and doesn't ever want to again. Hell, she doesn't understand why a woman would want to have another kid after going through this.

Inara calmly walks into the infirmary and whispers to Simon. The doctor nods and hands her a pair of gloves.

"What's goin' on?" Mal asks.

"Inara is going to assist in the delivery." Simon places Zoe's booted feet back into the stirrups and lifts the bottom portion of the blanket to examine her. "Oh, my."

"Oh, my what?" Mal asks.

"I believe I mentioned I've never been the primary." Simon replies. "In fact, I don't have much experience with births at all and…."

Zoe screams.

"That can't be good." Mal pushes the hair off Zoe's forehead and turns to look at River. "Go on up and change places with Wash."

River nods and runs out of the infirmary.

"Zoe, you listenin' to me." Mal demands. "You're stronger than this."

"I can't do this, Mal." Zoe pants.

"Sure ya can." Mal grins lopsidedly. "I got a godchild to meet."

Zoe nods and squeezes the hands in hers tightly.

Jayne cringes but beside that, makes no outwards recognition of the pain shooting up his arm.

"What's going on?" Wash runs into the infirmary with wild eyes.

"Oh, we thought we'd have a tea party." Mal replies sarcastically. "She's bout to pop out my godchild, what'd ya think was goin' on?"

Wash glances under the blanket and his knees almost buckle.

"Wash, get over here and hold your wife's hand before you pass out." Mal orders, pulling his hand out of Zoe's.

Wash takes Zoe's hand and then whimpers. "Maybe I should go check on the bridge."

"Don't be a wuss." Mal pats him on the back. "Just think, in a bit, you'll be a pa."

Wash winces but can't loose the goofy smile on his face.

Zoe rolls her eyes and lets out another scream. "I hate men."

-

"Aw, I want one." Kaylee coos, touching the soft, dark hair lightly. "What're ya namin' her?"

"Ciara Mallory Washburne." Zoe replies, running her fingers over the face of her child.

"That's pretty." River comments, her head cocking to study the infant in Zoe's arm. "Do you understand now?"

Zoe nods, not needing River to verify what's she asking. She now knows why a woman would go through this more than once; Ciara was worth every bit of pain of her birth.

"You do realize Mal is going to refer to her as Mallory?" Inara asks, studying the child with a tiny stab of envy. It is something she will never have.

"Yeah." Zoe yawns.

"Alright, it's time for everyone to leave." Simon ushers the women out of the infirmary. "Zoe and Ciara need their rest."

Jayne looks between Wash and the baby in Zoe's hands and then shakes his head. "How can somethin' so cute come from somethin' as goofy as you?"

"I don't know." Wash's face is pressed up against the glass, watching as Simon fiddles with Zoe and his daughter, a lit cigar forgotten in his hand. "Hey!"

"Took ya long enough." Mal laughs and then takes a drag off his own cigar.

"Congratulations." Book pats Wash on the back with a smile. "You're a very lucky man and I'm sure you'll make a wonderful father."

"Why do I get the feelin' Zoe's gonna do all the punishin' and rule makin' while Wash does all the playin' and goofin' off?" Jayne says, cigar clenched between his teeth.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Wash defends.

"All I know is five years from now when she decides it'll be neat to shove one of her toys in the septic or water tank, it'll be Zoe we'll see punishin' the little bit." Jayne replies. "And you're probably be lookin' at your feet all guilty like."

"You're right." Mal agrees, his eyebrows raised as he looks at Jayne.

"What?" Jayne grunts.

"You do realize you just talked bout bein' on this boat in five years, don't ya?" Mal asks.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Cause I think it's the first time you've ever talked bout that far in the future." Mal comments.

"My girl ain't leavin' this boat and I ain't leavin' her." Jayne replies. "Sides, I ain't that stupid. This is bout the best job I've had even if'n I am workin' with a bunch of clowns."

Mal nods and doesn't say anything. He knows it's the closest Jayne'll get to admitting he sees the crew as family.

"Wash, I want to keep Zoe in here over night." Simon tells the pilot. "Ciara is in her bassinet and it will be best if she stays in the infirmary also."

"Okay." Wash agrees. "Whatever you think is best."

"They're both sleeping." Simon replies. "I'll check on them in a few hours; if you want, there are blankets lying on the spare bed."

"Thanks." Wash puts out the cigar in his hand and hands it to Mal. "I'm going to go stay with Zoe and Ciara."

"I'll put her down for the night." Mal replies, holding out an arm to Inara. "Miss Inara, would you like to walk me?"

Inara rolls her eyes with a smile. "It would be my honor."

"I think I'm going to head to bed." Book smiles at the remaining four and walks towards his bunk.

"Kaylee, I was going to go get something to eat." Simon holds out his hand. "Join me?"

"Sure." Kaylee takes Simon's hand and snuggles against his side.

River steps in front of Jayne and leans back against his chest with a sigh. "One day."

"Yeah." Jayne agrees, studying the Washburne family though the glass. "One day."

"Jayne?" River turns around and smiles up at him, her front rubbing against his.

"Yeah, baby doll?" Jayne wraps his arms around her and pulls her against his chest.

"Wanna have sex?" River purrs, her arms wrapping around his neck.

Jayne swoops her up into his arms with a leer. "Hell, yeah."

The lights dim down, nighttime taking over the boat.

On a bridge, a captain and a companion sit in silence, so much wanting to be said but nothing needed to be said.

In a passenger room, a Shepard reads from his bible as his mind ponders the mysteries that make up life.

In a kitchen, a doctor leans back against the stove while a mechanic leans against him, their lips fused together.

In a infirmary, a pilot watches over his soldier wife and his newborn daughter, completely unable to believe he's this lucky.

And in a bunk, hands and lips roam, two trained killers letting their guards down as they make each other melt.

-

THE END!

a/n: For the next little while, I am focusing on finishing Slayers, Let it Flow, and Heart of Gold so updates for my other stories won't happen for a while.


End file.
